High School Drama
by eemah
Summary: Gabriella and Troy were on Gabriella’s bed awaiting the results of the pregnancy test. Gabriella glanced at the clock. Five more minutes to go she thought to herself. She looked over at Troy who was nervously playing with his thumbs. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella and Troy were on Gabriella's bed awaiting the results of the pregnancy test. Gabriella glanced at the clock. Five more minutes to go she thought to herself. She looked over at Troy who was nervously playing with his thumbs.

Troy sat there on Gabriella's big queen sized bed. This can't be happening he thought to himself. He couldn't be a father at the age of seventeen. How were Gabriella, him, and the baby going to survive? Not to mention how was he going to fit basketball in his life anymore?

Gabriella's mind went back to the night that all of this happened. Her mom was out with her new boyfriend Antonio.

_Gabriella heard a knock at the door. She went to open it and there he was. His beautiful smile brightening up her day._

_"Hello." Troy said entering Gabriella's house._

_"Hey!" Gabriella said closing the door behind Troy. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked with a smile on her face._

_"Well, I didn't think I needed an invitation to come to my girlfriend's house?"_

_"You don't. I love that you came because I was feeling a little lonely anyway." She said walking into the dinning room where she had been eating before he knocked on the door._

_Troy followed her into the dinning room and sat down next to her. "Where is your mom?"_

_"She's out with Antonio." She said rolling her eyes. Let's just say that Gabriella and Antonio didn't get along that well._

_The rest of the conversation had gone well from there. Somehow they ended up from eating Chinese food, to laughing and having a good time, to in bed having sex._

All of a sudden the alarm rang which meant it was time to check the test. Gabriella got up from off of the bed and walked to the bathroom door. Before she walked in to look at the test she took one last glance to see the expression on Troy's face. He actually looked really supportive.

Troy watched as Gabriella went inside the bathroom. He found himself going back to two days ago when she told him she thought she was pregnant.

_He had just come out of basketball practice. He was sweaty and smelly. As he always did he met up with Gabriella so he could ride her home in his car._

_He saw her come out of the auditorium looking nervous. He hadn't thought anything of it. She always looked like that after coming from the debate club. He leant down to kiss her and as always she had a smile on her face._

_He was in the car driving when he noticed she was doing that thing with her foot that meant she had something important to say. "What is it?" He finally caved in and asked._

_"What are you talking about?" She asked looked at him._

_"I know you like the back of my hand. There's something wrong now tell me what it is."_

_She looked down at her feet. Her voice started to crack like she was about to cry. "Promise that you won't go crazy?" Was the first thing she asked._

_Troy saw that the way she was about to cry that something was wrong. "I promise."_

_She looked back down at her feet. " Troy…" She began. She tried to say it but it wasn't coming out she hadn't actually said it out loud before._

_"Gabriella what is it?" He asked again, but this time he was more eager._

_"Troy I think I'm pregnant."_

_Just than those five words changed his whole life around. He regretted ever asking her what was the matter. Since then he'd done a lot of thinking about the future. He just needed to know if it was true or not._

She walked inside the room with her head down. She sat on the bed and let out a small cry. "I'm pregnant."


	2. All She Could Do Was Cry

**_Don't hate me for this chapter. Don't worry this is a Troy and Gabby story. In this story its all about drama. So Troy and Gabriella might not always see eye to eye so don't hate me again please._**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He wasn't thinking at the moment. His head was spinning in a million directions.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and handed him the pregnancy test.

There it was as clear as day. Those two pink lines running through the pregnancy test. Those two pink lines that were so small, but they are about to change his life drastically. "What are we going to do? How are we going to take care of a baby?"

Gabriella looked up at him like he was dumb. "I don't know, maybe we should have thought about that before we had sex." She said sarcastically.

"You don't understand Gabriella. This is my senior year. This is the year that all the scouts are going to decide weather or not I should get a scholarship. I don't think they'll offer me one when they find out I have a baby."

Gabriella chuckled. "So you don't think this affects me as well? I mean I'm always the brilliant girl that parents tell their children to be like. Imagine when they find out the brilliant girl they want their children to be like isn't brilliant enough to remember protection."

Troy rubbed his head and got up off of the bed. He paced back and fourth. He started nibbling on the nail of his thumb.

Gabriella sat on the bed and watched as Troy paced back and fourth.

"I know that you're probably going to say no to this, but what about an abortion? I mean it would make all of this go away." He said looking at Gabriella.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked standing up and looking Troy dead in the eyes. "Are you really that selfish?"

"What do you mean selfish?" He asked a little insulted. It took him a lot of thought to come up with that idea.

"All you are thinking about is yourself. Not me or this baby." She said pointing at herself.

"I am thinking about you." Troy said taking Gabriella's hand and looking into her eyes softly. "You have a bundle of colleges asking for you. Do you really think that Harvard and Yale will give it to you with a baby?"

Gabriella thought about it for a second. She knew that he was right, but she also knew that it was wrong. "I'm sorry Troy but you're wrong. I can't kill a human life because you and I messed up. It's not like this baby asked to be here."

"It's not like we asked for it to be here either." He spat back.

"Wow, the things you learn about somebody when situations get tough." She said pulling her hands out of his. "I thought you were so much better than that Troy. I thought that you were such a sweet, nice, and good boy. Well I guess I was wrong."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked upset.

"You know when I first went to East High people told me I could never get you. That Troy Bolton never looked at shy, nice girls like me. I told them they were all wrong. I told them that you weren't as big of a jerk as everybody thought. However they were right and I was wrong. You are jerk.

Those words stung. You are a jerk. Kept playing in his mind. Before he could realize what was going on he was in his car with the radio on heading home.

Gabriella closed the door. She couldn't believe how weird Troy was after she said he was a jerk. She went upstairs and threw the pregnancy test in the garbage. Then threw the small garbage into the garbage outside.

Then she came inside and went upstairs into her room and took a breath. She sat down in front of her door, put her knees to her chest, put her arms around her knees, and cried. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Even when her mom came home and went to her room, and never even bothered to check up on her. That's all she could do was cry. She didn't know what she was going to do, but for one thing she was not getting an abortion.


	3. New Step Dad

It was Saturday afternoon. Gabriella was sitting on her bed eating cookie dough ice cream when her pink rhinestone cell phone started to play her ring tone. She looked at her phone screen and it read: Taylor. She really didn't know if she should pick it up or not, but since Taylor was her best friend she decided to.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gabriella?"

"That's me. What's up?" She asked and ate another scoop of ice cream.

"Well, I know this is none of my business, but Troy asked me to call you and ask if you were feeling okay. He wanted me to ask you if you had been getting sick?"

She couldn't believe that Troy had stooped so low as to ask Taylor to ask for him. Ever since yesterday after he left he had been calling her. She didn't answer because she was to busy crying. "Tell Troy that if he wants to know how I feel than he has to try harder." She said unpleasantly.

"Like I said it's none of my business, but that was kind of weird. What's going on with the two of you?"

"It's nothing I just haven't been feeling well lately and then we got into a fight the other night over something." She caught herself in her lie. She was horrible at lying and she knew that somehow Taylor was going to find out about the baby.

"Gabriella, I'm not an idiot I know that you're lying. So what's going on? It must be something really big to make you stop talking to Troy."

"It's nothing really." Just than that cookie dough ice cream that looked and smelled so good before didn't smell too good. She could feel the weird burning sensation in her throat. "I have to go." She said and hung up her cell phone.

She quickly got out of her bed and ran into her bathroom that was in her room. She leant over the toilet and threw up. She threw up so much that she thought she was dying. Her black hair was wet because she couldn't balance over the toilet. She had sweat running down her forehead, and her stomach felt horrible. After she was done she sat on the cold bathroom tile floor. Her back was against the wall the farthest from the toilet. She stood there and again cried. She thought she had cried enough last night. She didn't think that anymore tears could form, but just than she felt a whole knew batch of tears form in her eyes.

After her nice shower Gabriella put on a big St. John's sweatshirt that she got from the interview for them. They really wanted her in their university and they gave her a free sweatshirt. Actually she had a few sweat shirts that colleges gave her when she went there to check out the college.

"Mommy!" She called when she finally got out of her room that day. "Mommy!" She called again. "Are you here?" She called. She could here her voice echoing threw her big house. It felt empty so she went down to the kitchen, and on the refrigerator there was a note that read:

_**Dear Gabby,**_

_**Antonio invited me to dinner at an Italian restaurant. The way he asked I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry that I haven't been spending much time with you lately. It's just that with work and Antonio I haven't had much time for sleep let alone time with my daughter. It feels like I haven't seen you in a while even though we live together. When I get home I promise I will spend some type of time with you. Oh, and write down when your next meet is for the debate team. I need to know so I don't make any plans for that night. Love you!**_

_**Love, Madre**_

Gabriella sat there and threw the paper in the garbage. She was tired of being the last priority on her moms list and she blamed Antonio for this.

She left the kitchen and started to go up the stairs when the doorbell rang. A smile came up on her face. She thought maybe it was her mom. She opened the door and there stood her ex boyfriend Troy.

"Gabriella?" He said looking her up and down. She didn't look like the Gabriella he knew and loved. She had on baggy pants, a big sweat shirt, and her hair was in a messy bun. Her eyes were big, red, and puffy as if she had been crying.

Gabriella immediately tried to slam the door in his face, but he had stepped inside before she could do it. "What do you want?" She snarled while walking away from the door and sitting on the steps inside her house.

"I just want you to hear me out."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You have five minutes."

"Okay, ever since yesterday after you called me a jerk I've been thinking and I'm sorry. When you told me the pregnancy test was positive all I did was think about myself, and you had every right to call me a jerk." He explained.

"Are you finished?"

"No, and I want us to keep the baby. I know how hard it will be, but I believe you and I can do it together."

Gabriella got off of her steps and went up to Troy. "Are you sure?" She asked looking him right in his eyes.

"Yes, I believe you and I can do anything as long as our love is strong." Troy said looking into her dark brown eyes.

Gabriella slowly moved her head closer to his. She tilted her head and gave him a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips. It started to grow deeper, and then they were interrupted by a person clearing there throat at the door.

Troy and Gabriella stopped kissing and turned to face the door. There in the threshold with a big grin on his face stood Antonio.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He said walking up to the two of them.

Gabriella watched as her mom's drunk boyfriend walked up to her boyfriend. He looked like a typical Spanish guy. His skin tone was caramel, his hair was black and greasy, and he had a mustache, and a five o'clock shadow.

Troy could smell the stench of alcohol from two feet away. "We were just being you know teenagers." He said smiling.

"Well, you better not be teenagers up in my house." He said pointing to the floor.

"What do you mean your house?" Gabriella stepped in between him and Troy.

"Oh, your mother didn't tell you? I'm about to be your new step daddy." He said pointing to Mrs. Montez who was still standing in the threshold.

Gabriella looked at her mom that she didn't see until Antonio pointed to her. "Mom, what is he talking about?" She asked walking past Antonio and walked up to her mother.

"Gabby I love Antonio. So today when he asked me to marry him…"

"You said yes without even consulting me? You know I live in this house to?"

"Actually I told him no. I told him that he could live with us first and if it worked out than we will get married."

"Mom, you still didn't ask how I felt about this." She said pointing to herself. She was so pissed at her mom at that moment that she just wanted to slap her. "I barley know this guy." She said pointing to Antonio.

"Gabby you can get to know him. Don't you want me to be happy?"

Gabriella hated when her mom used that line._ Don't you want me to be happy?_ "Right now I don't care how you feel because you don't care about how I feel." Gabriella said and walked away from her mother. She went over to Troy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she whispered in his ear "I'll call you later." After that she went up the stairs and only looked back to see if Troy made it out safely.

Troy nodded and walked out of the house. When he walked passed Mrs. Montez he could smell alcohol also. When he started his car and rode down the block he thought about the situation that was going on in Gabriella's house. He really hated the thought of his baby having to live in such a dysfunctional place. He had to do something about that, but first he needed a job.

* * *

Gabriella closed and locked her door. She was so mad that she wanted to just go and run away, but she couldn't. She would if it was only her, but she had the baby to think about. 

"Gabriella!" Antonio screamed while banging on the door. "Gabriella get your ass out here and apologize to your mother."

Gabriella went over to her radio and blasted the music. She couldn't stand the sound of his voice at that moment. It was bad enough that he took up all of her mother's time. Now her mother was coming home drunk more and more. The only time her mother came home not drunk was when she was doing something for work.

"Gabriella!" He screamed louder. "Get your fucking spoiled ass out here and apologize to your mother. Don't make me repeat myself."

Gabriella didn't respond. After about five minutes she heard Antonio walk away and trip. Then she heard him scream Fuck and then after that she didn't hear anything else from him.

She got in the shower, snuck downstairs for dinner, then threw up her dinner, got back in the shower, and then went to bed.


	4. Back To School

Gabriella looked at her yellow alarm clock; which accented her baby blue, and yellow room. She saw that the time was eight o'clock. My mom should be at work.

_All I have to do is go downstairs, grab something to eat, and don't get caught by Antonio._ She thought to herself.

She opened her door very slowly, and tip toed down her big staircase. She was scared and mad at the same time.

When she finally reached her white and black kitchen she took a deep breath. She went over to the counter close to the sink where boxes of pop tarts were sitting. She opened the box and grabbed the strawberry pop tart and when she turned around and there he was.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked rubbing his over sized stomach.

"Its something called school. Oh, I forgot a drop out like you wouldn't know where that was." Gabriella said rolling her eyes. She stared as the stranger that was now living with her went to the refrigerator. He looked so disgusting. His hair was thinning in the middle. You could clearly see he was trying to cover it up with hair on the side of his head. He was wearing a dirty white tee, and some big gray sweat pants. His white tee was too tight on him, and it clearly showed his oversized belly.

"You know what you better stop being a smart ass." He retorted while getting a beer out of the refrigerator.

"Whatever." Gabriella said rolling her eyes again.

Just than a car beeped and she knew exactly who it was. She started to walk near the door when Antonio grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Say goodbye and that you love me." He said taking a gulp of his beer.

Gabriella could smell the odor that was coming from underneath his arms. He smelled horrible. "You are not my father." Gabriella said rudely while scrunching up her nose.

"I will be in a couple of months." He said with an evil grin.

"I don't care if you and my mother do get married you will never be my father." She screamed. Another honk came from outside.

"Who the fuck is that?" Antonio asked letting go of Gabriella and going over to the door.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Troy asked when Gabriella had entered the car and put her seat belt on. 

"No, because I'm pretty much sure my mother is going to marry that dumb ass. Then when they find out that I'm pregnant I'm pretty much sure he's going to convince her to ship me off somewhere." Gabriella said irritated.

"No there not. I'm going to make sure of that myself." Troy said taking one hand from the steering wheel and holding Gabriella's hands.

Gabriella looked at Troy who was cautiously looking at the road. "How are you going to make sure of that?"

"I found a place for us to stay until we can save up enough money to get an apartment, or until I can get a scholarship at a school that will pay for you, me, and the baby to stay."

"Really where?" Gabriella asked excited. She could just imagine her and Troy living together it sounded perfect.

"I'll show you when schools over." He said making a right into the parking lot of their school. "Just let me warn you that it's not the high life that you're used to living."

Gabriella leaned over and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek. "As long as I'm with you I'll be fine." She said sincerely.

Troy smiled and took his girlfriends hand. "Are you ready?" He asked looking into her brown eyes. He could feel her hands shaking which meant no, but he thought it as polite to ask.

"No, but I have no choice." She said looking into

Troy's blue eyes. Out of everything on her boyfriend's body she had to say that his eyes were the best. His nice brown hair, and handsome smile made him cute, but his blue eyes is what set him off. When she looked into them it was like she was looking at an ocean.

Just then there was a tap at both of their windows. On Gabriella's side it was Taylor, and on Troy's side it was Chad.

Gabriella looked at Troy who looked guilty. "Why do you look like that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, I sort of told Chad about the baby, and Chad told Taylor." Troy blurted out with out even thinking. He hated how he couldn't lie to Gabriella know matter how much he wanted to.

"Oh, that's great so does the whole school know I'm pregnant?" Gabriella asked a little irritated. She didn't want the whole school to know.

"No just the two of them I promise." Troy said crossing his heart. Gabriella knew that Troy couldn't lie so she trusted that only the two of them knew. She stepped put of the car and Taylor gave her a big hug.

"I knew something was up by the way you talked on the phone." She said hugging her tightly. When she was done everybody was staring in the parking lot. "Could we not talk about this here everyone is staring." Gabriella whispered into Taylor's ear.

Taylor nodded kind of embarrassed at her sudden out burst. She just couldn't believe that Gabriella out of all people was pregnant.

Gabriella walked into school trying to act as if nothing was wrong. As if it was just another November day. She had a fake smile on her face and held her head up high.

In the near corner at her pink locker was Sharpay looking at Gabriella jealously. "Why does she always get all of the attention?" Sharpay asked her brother.

Ryan who was at the locker next to hers. "Sharpay you know that Gabriella isn't trying to get all the attention." Ryan said getting tired of how much She talked about Gabriella.

"If she didn't want all of the attention she should've never gone out with Troy." Sharpay pouted while

crossing her arms.

Ryan just rolled his eyes at his sister. He was getting tired of Sharpay always bitching and moaning. He looked over to the left and saw Chelsea struggling with her books. He went over to her and politely asked if she needed any help.

"Wow, you actually left your sisters side to help me out?" She asked while handing him her books.

"Yeah, well you looked like you needed help so I thought that I might come over here and…"

"Wait are you flirting with me?" Chelsea asked surprised. She pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"That depends do you like it?" Ryan asked with a grin on his face.

"No, I don't." She said sternly. She took her books

from out of his hands and headed off to her next

class. She looked back to take a glance at Ryan who

* * *

"I can't believe you got Gabriella pregnant." Chad whispered while Troy and him entered the school. 

"I know it still freaks me out every time I see her stomach." He whispered back.

"What are you going to do?" Chad stopped and looked around to see if anybody was listening. "I mean did you guys tell your parents yet, what about college, and money?"

"I we still have many things to do before this baby comes." Troy said holding up his hands innocently. "But I believe that Gabriella and I can do this as long as we have one another."

"How long did it take you to rehearse that line?" Chad asked unimpressed.

* * *

Sharpay watched as the man of her dreams was walking past her locker. She wondered what him and Chad could be talking about that was so secretive. 

After a while she decided to go and find out herself.

She left her locker and went up the stairs near the cafeteria to where Troy's locker was. As usual him and Chad were talking about something.

"Hi, Troy!" Sharpay said enthusiastically.

"Hi." Troy said without even looking her way.

"Hi." Chad said waving to Sharpay.

Sharpay didn't even pay Chad any mind. "So Troy word on the street is that you are going to bring the East High wildcats to another school championship?"

"I'm going to try." He said still not looking at her.

"Well, one of daddy's friends said that they are looking forward to seeing you play." Sharpay said trying to get some emotion out of Troy.

Gabriella walked up to her boyfriend's locker.

"Sharpay what are you doing here?" She asked nicely.

"Gabriella." She said looking her up and down. She immediately noticed that she had gained a few pounds. "You're looking a little chubby." She said with an evil smile on her face.

That got Troy's complete and full attention. "I think you should leave." Troy said stepping in between the two ladies.

"Are you talking to me?" Sharpay asked pointing at herself like she was innocent.

"Yes." He said stepping back and putting his left arm around Gabriella.

Sharpay smiled evily and went up to Troy's right side. "If you ever get tired of playing around with that little girl call me." She whispered seductively in his ear and slipped her number in his back pocket. Then she walked away.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you just stood there and let her do that." She said taking Troy's arm from around her shoulder.

"What did you want me to do?" Troy asked defensively.

The warning bell rang which told them to head to there next period class. Gabriella glared at Troy and without another word left his locker.

Troy looked down at his feet._ Nothing is going right._ He thought to himself.

"It made no since for her to do that." Chad said looking at how down his best friend was.

"Why?" Troy asked surprised. He had totally forgotten that chad was even there.

"Because we have first period together, Ms. Darbus."

Troy laughed at his best friends joke. _At least somebody was on his side._ He thought to himself.


	5. More School, Serious Talks, & Apartment

Troy walked up to Gabriella who actually looked like she was listening to Ms. Darbus. "I'm sorry for not sticking up for you." He said sincerely. He was about to go on when Mrs. Drbus interrupted.

"Troy take your seat class is about to begin." She said clapping her hands together.

Troy did as Ms. Darbus instructed and went to the back of the room where his seat was located. As soon as he sat down he noticed a note on his desk. He picked it up and it was nobody but Sharpay.

_Dear Troy, _

_I kno dat u supposedly luv Gabriella, but I think u should keep ur options open. If u dump her nd go out w/ me than I promise dat I'll mak it worth ur wild. If u date me ur life will bcome perfect. As I said at ur locker one of daddy's friends to a college named Duke really wants to meet u. I can mention ur name at dinner if ud lik._

L_ove, Sharpay _

Troy looked over the note once more and then crumbled it up in his hand. It had only been a few minutes of school but it felt like a whole year. "I don't like you." He mouthed to Sharpay who was sitting next to him staring.

Sharpay was not amused with Troy's words. Maybe he didn't get the picture yet, but whatever Sharpay wanted Sharpay got. No matter who she hurts in the process. She thought to herself.

* * *

When the period was over Gabriella started speed walking to her next class that was on the other side of the school. She slowed when she heard Troy's voice behind her asking her to slow down.

She turned around when and waited at her spot. He came jogging up to her and when he was in whisper distance he started to whisper. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked confused.

"No" She replied with a shrug as if it was no big deal. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of that whole Sharpay thing this morning at my locker."

Gabriella went up to Troy and looked him in his eyes. "Troy do you love me?" She asked sincerely.

"More than life itself." He replied truthfully.

"Sharpay has been flirting with you since the first day I came here. You have never cheated on me before so why should I be worried now?" She said logically.

"Then what was that this morning?" He asked confused.

"You haven't even picked up the pregnancy/parenting book that I gave you, have you?" She asked putting her right hand on her right hip.

"I really haven't had enough time." He said truthfully.

"Well if you would've then you would know that my hormones are all out of whack. So one minute I will be acting like myself and the next I'll be acting not like myself."

Troy looked at Gabriella who looked so fine when she was being all smart. He couldn't help but look down at her stomach that had a little itty bitty bulge but it wasn't noticeable.

"Anyway I have to get to my next period class so I'll see you later." She said going over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"At lunch." He said as he watched her walk away.

"I don't think I'll be going to lunch. I think I'm going to skip lunch and go to the library with Taylor." She said walking backward so she could walk, and talk to him.

"Then I'll see you after school. Don't forget what we have to do." He said loudly. He didn't want to put all their business out there so he left out some details.

"Alright!" Gabriella said loudly and turned around and left.

Troy watched to see if she made it okay. When she was finally out of his sight he walked to his next period class.

* * *

As soon as Gabriella walked into her classroom her teacher gave her a green pass to go to the principal's office. When Gabriella was told her heart literally dropped into her stomach. 

As she was sitting in the waiting room to go to the principal's office her mind was going a million miles per hour.She thought to herself _"How did he figure out she was pregnant? She knew she couldn't trust Chad or Taylor. Why did this have to happen to her?" _

"The principal will see you know." The secretary said pointing to the direction of the principal's door.

Gabriella nodded and got up. She took her bag that she was carrying and walked into the door that the secretary was pointing to.

When she first walked in she noticed that the principal was a huge basketball fan. All over his office was basketball, and wild cats basketball items.

"You may sit down." Principal Moits said.

Gabriella nodded again and went over to the seat that the principal had told her to sit in. She watched as the Chinese looking principal went through all her files.

"I must say I am impressed." He said with a stern look on his face. "You are one of our better students."

_"Here it comes"_ Gabriella thought to herself. _"I'm going to be kicked out of high school." "I won't be able to get a job."_ She thought to herself.

"Ms. Montez you are done." He said handing her all of her files.

"What?" Gabriella said surprised.

"You are done. You have all your credits so you can graduate already." He said putting a smile on his face.

"What do you mean its only November?" She said confused.

"Well according to your files you skipped Social Studies, English, Math, and Science in seventh grade to take those subjects in eighth grade." "You have all your credits for all of your main subjects already so you're done."

Gabriella had completely forgot about skipping those classes. "So I don't have to come back to school?" She asked confused.

"You can always come back for senior events. It would be wrong for me to say you can't, but according to your files you are officially done with East High. You can wait until next semester and sign up for college courses."

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked at the principal. "Are you being serious right now?" She asked looking around. She felt as if somebody was playing a trick on her.

"You never heard of people graduating early? Such as Martin Luther King Jr." He said looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah, but I never thought it would happen to me." She said pointing at herself.

"Well it has. Now you can go along and go to all of your classes or you may leave school."

"Thank You!" Gabriella said shaking the Principal's hand and smiling. After she was done being congratulated she went to her next period class. She decided to finish out the school day, and then never coming back to the school again.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty boring. She told Taylor, and Troy about the principal thing and they congratulated her. There wasn't much else that happened. 

She was sitting in Troy's passenger seat as they were going to go see there new apartment. There was an acward silence before Troy began to talk.

"You know we have to tell our parents, right?" Troy said looking at the road.

"Actually I was kind of hoping that we could just skip that part. Maybe when we move in together they would just think we were two crazy teenagers in love." She said hopefully.

"They deserve to know that they have a grandchild coming into this world in a couple of months." Troy said sternly.

"I know it's just I can see what's going to happen. My mother is going to cry, and Antonio will start telling her that I need to go to some type of hospital where they deal with girls that have my problem, and my mom will take Antonio's side."

Troy looked at Gabriella who looked as if she was about to cry. "I know that's not true. She's your mother I bet she loves you more than she loves Antonio."

"Maybe you haven't been in my house in a while." She said whipping the tear that rolled down her face. "When did you start to become the responsible one anyway?" She asked sarcastically.

"I think it's time for me to grow up. I mean I'm going to be a ..." He studdered "a..." "father" he spat out.

Gabriella looked at Troy. She could tell he was really trying to change for this baby. She could also tell that he was scared abotu becoming a father.

"Besides it's not like I want to tell my parents either. My mom is going to sit there and cry and my dad is probably going to be the one screaming at me."

"If we tell them together I think it would be better." She said.

"Yeah, and we have to tell them soon. I mean you are getting big and we don't want them to have to figure it out."

"Alright then we can tell them tomorrow." Gabriella said.

"I don't think tomorrow would be good. I mean first we have to get the apartment just in case they do kick us out, and have been to the doctor yet?" He asked conserned.

She shook her head no.

"Why haven't you been to the doctor's yet?"

"I'm scared to go to the doctors by myself." She said looking at her feet.

Troy put his right hand on Gabriella's thigh and looked at her quickly. "You don't have to go there alone. I'll be there." He said trying to make her fell better and drive at the same time.

"I'll go if you promise that you won't leave me." She said with a blank expression on her face.

"I promise." He pulled up into somebody's drive-way. "Here we are" he said parking the car.

"This isn't an apartment this is a house." Gabriella said looking at the house. It was really big and it was blue.

Troy opened the door for his beautiful girlfriend and looked at the house.

Just than a tall, blonde came outside. She went over to Troy and gave him a hug. "Gabriella this is Tarsha. Tarsha this is Gabriella" He said introducing the two ladies.

"So you must be the girl that Troy is always talking about." She said with a smile. She put her hand out.

Gabriella shook the womans hand. "I'm sorry to say that he has failed to mention you." She said confused.

"Oh, I'm Troy's aunt." She said with an even bigger smile. "I live in this house all by myself, and when Troy called and told me about his situation I told him he was aloud to move in with me. I have all of this space, and nobody to share it with."

"Oh, so you know about..." Gabriella said pausing in the middle of her sentence.

"Yeah, I know about the baby." She finished for her. "I already know what my brother will do when he finds out, and since Troy is the my only nephew I just couldn't say no when he asked."

"So you're Mr. Bolton's sister?"

"Yeah, he's older than me by about thirteen years. I was a surprise to my parents. My mom didn't even think she could have anymore children when she had me." She stated proudly.

"I think we should go and see where we will be staying." Troy said inturupting the two girls conversation.

"Follow me." Tarsha said going inside of the house. When u first walked in there was a door. If you went staright there was another door or you could go up a set of stairs. They headed up the set of stairs. "This is where you'll be staying."

They all headed up the stairs and Tarsha got a set of keys to open the door. When you first walked in there was a lot of room. It was an all white apartment. There was a big empty space and then there was a kitchen. If you went to the right there was a couch and a small television.

If you went all the way to the right there was another door. When you opened the door there was a big bedroom. "Here is where you would stay." Tarsha said.

Then she walked past the television area, and kitchen again and all the way on the left side was another door. When she opened it there was another bedroom that wasn't as big as the other. "Here is where the baby would stay." She said pointing inside of the bedroom.

After she showed the room that was pretty much it. "Now usually I would make people pay around 50,000 for a place like this, but since Troy is my nephew it's only 250,000."

Troy looked at his Aunt like she was crazy. Then he went into his back pocket and held out a large amount of cash. "Here is half."

Tarsha nodded and continued. "Now this is your apartment. As long as you pay rent on time then I don't care what you guys do up here." She stated then she smiled and left.

"So how do you like it?" Troy asked Gabriella who still looked in shock.

"I love it!" She squealed. "It's the most beautifulest thing I've ever seen."

"I thought you would." Troy said with a smile. He loved seeing his girlfriend smile. Her raven hair always looked so bouncy when she was happy.

"Now all we have to do is tell our parents." Gabriella said sadly

"It's alright as long as we have each other it will be fine." He said to try to cheer her up. The only problem was if he believed it himself.


	6. Telling The Parents

They stood inside their apartment looking around with smiles on their faces. Gabriella was being wrapped around in Troy's arms. She loved the way he smelled like cologne.

"I think we should tell them know." Troy said softly interrupting the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I think we should tell our parents right now." He explained.

"Wait, what happened to it was to early?" Gabriella asked looking up at Troy. With his expression and sound of his voice Gabriella could tell that he wasn't joking.

"Gabriella, I don't want you to live with Antonio anymore. He's bad and I can tell that. I don't feel like you our my unborn child is safe while you are living with him."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. She loved that Troy cared so much about her and their baby. "I understand that, but I'm not ready to tell my mom yet." Gabriella said looking down at her feet.

"I don't want to tell my parents either, but we have to tell them." He stated.

Gabriella left the comfort of Troy's arms and sat on the couch that was already there. "You don't understand." She said very weakly.

Troy went over to Gabriella and went on his knees. He put his hands on her knees and looked into her eyes. "Than please make me." He said concerned.

Gabriella took a deep breath before she started. "My mom has never been disappointed in me. I was always the person she didn't have to worry about." She paused and whipped a tear that was running down her cheek off. "About five years ago when I was twelve my dad got diagnosed with cancer. About a year later he was really bad. I was thirteen when I visited him on his death bed. The last thing he said to me was "Gabriella you are a smart girl. I don't think that I'm going to be around much longer. I want you to do me a favor? Your mother has been through a lot of things and if you could try not to disappoint her.""

Troy looked at Gabriella who had tears running down her cheeks. He got from off of the floor and sat next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her.

Gabriella immediately fell into her boyfriends chest and started to cry. She couldn't help it.

"Gabriella it wasn't fair for your father to ask so much of you. It's not your fault." Troy said while stroking his girlfriends raven black hair.

"You don't understand." She said sobbing. "All I had to do was not disappoint her. That's all my father ever asked me to do was not disappoint her and I am."

"You are not a disappointment. If anything your mother should be happy. You just graduated one year earlier than the rest of your class." He said while wiping the tears off of her face. "You may be having a baby really young, but at least you didn't get pregnant with a one night stand guy. I'm going to be here for you and the baby through all eighteen years."

Gabriella sat up straight and wiped her face again. "Your right." She said with a weak but reasurring smile.

"So do you want to tell your mother now or do you want to wait?" Troy asked very politely.

"I think we should tell them now." Gabriella nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Gabriella and Troy walked hand and hand entering Troy's house. When they walked in there were their parents sitting with blank expression on their faces.

Gabriella could see that her mom looked stressed and didn't feel like being bothered, but she couldn't wait any longer. If she didn't tell her mom know she never would.

Troy held Gabriella's hand tightly. They were standing in the middle of the living room while their parents silently stared at them.

"What the hell is going on?" Antonio asked obnoxiously. "Why the hell did you interuppt your mother and I when we were in the middle pf making love so we could come and sit down here for some news?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Troy began to speak. "Mom, dad, Mrs. Montez...Gabriella and I have something to tell you." He said ignoring what Antonio had said before.

"Don't act like I aint here." Antonio said rudley.

"Anyway, I know that you guys wanted us to wait until we got our college exceptant letters, but Gabriella and I moved in together." He said ignoring Antonio once again.

"Why would you guys do that?" Mrs. Bolton asked when she heard the news.

"Yeah, why would you guys?" Mrs. Montez repeated.

Antonio stood up and walked in front of Gabriella and Troy. "Do you want to know why your children have decided to move in together. Because I guess they forgot what a condom was and Ms. Montez over here is pregnant." He said pointing to Gabriella.

Gabriella and Troy were in total shock. But not as big of a shock that their parents were.

"Troy Jack Bolton, please tell me what this person is saying isn't true!" Mr. Bolton screamed.

"I'm sorry dad, but he's right." Troy said looking down at his feet.

Just than Mrs. Bolton lost all control and started to cry.

Antonio had sat down and watched as all the drama came to form.

"Gabriella Montez, what the hell is he talking about?" Mrs. Montez asked pointing to Troy.

"Mommy Troy and I are going to be parents." She said making no eye contact with her mother.

Mrs. Montez got up off the couch and jerked her daughters face. "You look at me." She said forcing Gabriella to look at her. "You are getting an abortion!" She stated looking deadly into her daughters eyes.

"Stop touching her like that!" Troy screamed and pulled Mrs. Montez off of her daughter.

"Look here you dumbass don't tell me how to raise my daughter." Mrs. Montez screamed at Troy. "I'm not going to have my daughter walking around at the age of seventeen pregnant!"

"Since when did you start caring about your daughter?" Troy spat back at Mrs. Montez. "When was the last time you ever thought about your daughters feelings before your own?!"

Mrs. Montez took her hand and slapped Troy dead across the face. "Don't you dare talk to me like that."

Mr. Bolton got up from trying to calm down his wife and took Mrs. Montez's hands. "I know that your mad, but this isn't helping them."

Gabriella went down on the floor where Troy was laying holding his face. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine." He said continuing to hold his face. "How are you?" He looked up at Gabriella who's face was also red.

"I'm good." She said kneeling down next to her boyfriend.

"Please let me go?" Mrs. Montez asked politley and calmly.

Mr. Bolton let go thinking that Mrs. Montez was finally calmed. But Mr. Bolton was wrong.

Mrs. Montez went up to her daughter. "Gabriella come home!" She demanded.

Gabriella looked up at her mother. "I'm not leaving. Troy and I are having this baby together." Gabriella spoke up.

"Maybe you didn't hear your mother when she said you're not having this baby." Antonio stated as he walked up behind her mother. He had an ugly smile on his face.

"Nobody was talking to you!" Gabriella said standing up nice and tall. "Nobody is ever talking to you. You need to mind your own buisness."

"I don't know when you started to get so disrespectful." Mrs. Montez said. "But its about to be over. You are coming home with me, getting an abortion, and we are going to act like this never happened." She went over and grabbed Gabriella by the arm, and started to pull her away.

Troy got up and took Mrs. Montez's other arm. "You're not taking Gabriella or my un-born child anywhere." He said tightening his grip on Mrs. Montez's arm.

"Get the hell off of my girlfriend." Antonio demanded as he stepped up toTroy.

"You need to mind your own buisness." Troy stated and then with out a warning Antonio punched him in his eye. Troy wasn't thinking when he punched Antonio back and they both started to fight.

Gabriella got away from her mom and grabbed Antonio's arm. "Stop!" She begged. "Please, you're hurting him!" She begged some more.

Even Mr. Bolton was trying to get Antonio off of Troy. "You're a grown man get the hell off of my son." He demanded.

Antonio took his right elbow and pushed it back about to punch Troy again when he ended up punching something behind him. When he turned around he couldn't believe what he had done.

Troy was in pain, but when he saw his pregnant girlfriend on the floor holding her stomach the pain instantly faided into concerne. He ran over to her and kneeled down to where she was lying. "Are you okay?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"The baby!" She said in pain. "The baby!"


	7. Hospital

**_Alright before I start my next Chapter I would like to clear something up. I didn't say that Antonio acted like a Spanish person. Because in all nationalities there is somebody like Antonio. I said that Antonio looked like a normal Spanish person. He had caramel skin tone and black hair. I'm sorry if anybody took anything that I said personally. Anyway I love all of your reviews I hope you keep them coming. I appreciate every single one of them..._**

* * *

Antonio backed away in astonishment. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He stared at the ground where Gabriella was. Then he turned around to look for his girlfriend. He went over to her and whispered in her ear. "Let's go!" 

Mrs. Montez looked at her daughter who was on the floor in pain. She heard her boyfriend telling her to go, but she wanted to stay to see if she was alright.

"Lets go before they call the cops." Antonio whispered in desperation.

Mrs. Montez looked at her boyfriend who looked scared. Her mind was going crazy. She didn't know what to do. Her mother instincts told her to stay and see if her daughters alright, but her mind was working right. "Okay" She said and went up to her boyfriend.

Antonio had a big smile on his face. He hugged her and together they ran out of the house.

As the car pulled away from the house Mrs. Montez couldn't help but feel like a bad mother.

* * *

**Meanwhile Back At The Bolton House:**

Troy ran over to Gabriella and placed her head gently on his lap. "Everything's going to be okay." He reassured her. He gently stroked her arm up and down.

Gabriella nodded her head up and down. She groaned while holding her stomach. She was trying so hard not to focus on the pain, but it was hard not to.

Troy stayed on the floor with Gabriella. "Mom, Dad!" He screamed for help.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton went over to there son. They could see how scared he was.

"I know that you guys aren't that happy with me right now, but I need your help?" He said looking up to his parents.

"What do you need?" Mrs. Bolton asked ready to help.

"Mom, can you call the ambulance?" He asked politely. "Ask them how long it will take to get here." He stated.

Mrs. Bolton nodded her head and did as her son told her to. She ran over to the phone and dialed 911 as, and asked for the ambulance.

"I'll go help your mother." Mr. Bolton said to Troy. He went to the next room where he saw Mrs. Bolton go to.

* * *

**35 Minutes The Hospital:**

Troy was in the waiting room pacing back and fourth. It had been a good fifteen minutes since they got here and took Gabriella into the examination room.

"Everything's going to be okay." Mr. Bolton said putting his hand on his sons shoulder.

Troy turned around and looked at his father. "I wish I could believe that." He said sadly.

"I believe that Gabriella and the baby are both fine. I think you should too. I mean Gabriella is a strong young lady, and that baby has her gene's and the Bolton gene's put together." He said sarcastically.

Troy laughed at his dads joke. "I guess your right." He said thinking about it.

Just than a nurse came in looking at a clip board.

Troy looked at the nurse this had been her fifth time in here and she still hadn't called his name.

"Mr. Troy Bolton?" The nurse asked looking confused. "Is there a Mr. Troy Bolton here?" She asked looking around the waiting room.

Troy raised his hand and said "That's me!" He was excited to see Gabriella and to find out what's going on. But he was also scared that the news he was going to hear was going to be bad.

"Please follow me." She said to Troy with a warm smile.

Troy did as he was told and followed the nurse. Her smile made him think that maybe the baby was okay, but than again he didn't know for sure.

"Here it is." She said pointing to a gray door that read 273.

Troy looked at the door. It was so funny how all the doors that he had passed in order to get to this one looked exactly like it, but this one made his heart drop to the floor.

"Ms. Montez is in there. The doctor will be there in a few minutes." The nurse said to Troy.

Troy nodded his head up and down. He took a deep breath and then he opened the door...

Gabriella was looking at the wall she didn't even hear Troy come in.

"Hey!" Troy said softly. He went over to Gabriella and held her hand.

Gabriella turned around and looked at Troy. "Hey!" She managed to let out.

Troy looked at Gabriella. She looked so exhausted. "How are you feeling?" He asked even softer.

"Better." She said weak. "They gave me medicine to stop the cramping." She explained.

Troy nodded his head. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"For what?" Gabriella asked confused.

"This is all my fault. I'm the one that wanted to tell our parents. I'm the one that said we should tell our parent's together. I'm the one that had to fight with Antonio." He said feeling so guilty.

"This isn't your fault. Antonio knew better than to start a fight with a teenager." Gabriella said logically.

"I know, but I'm supposed to be the one to protect you and the baby. I can't even do that right." He said standing up and going over to the other side of the room.

"Troy come here." Gabriella said sitting up in her bed.

Troy was going to argue, but he didnt'. He just did as he was told. He went over to Gabriella again.

Gabriella took his face and made it look into her eyes. "You are doing a wonderful job. I don't blame any of this on you." She said.

Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips. "I think I fall in love with you more and more each day." He said smiling.

Gabriella giggled at her boyfriends joke.

The door opened and Troy and Gabriella looked at who it was. A short, plump, red headed woman came inside.

She shook Gabriella and Troy's hands and went back near the door. "My name is Ms. Lipter." She said looking down at the clip board. "I'm assuming you two must be Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella and Troy shook there heads yes. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his own. He could feel how scared she was. Her hands were shaking.

"I have to tell you guys that you are very lucky. That hit was pretty hard." She said taking a pen and writing something down on the clip board.

"Is the baby alright?" Troy asked impatiently.

"Yes, your baby is fine." She said looking up from the clip board.

Gabriella smiled really big. She was so happy that she was speechless.

For the first time since he saw Gabriella on the floor Troy actually took a breath.

"I know your happy, but there is a down side to this."

Gabriella and Troy both stopped smiling and looked at the Doctor. They listened very carefully to what she said next.

"In many cases when you get hit in the stomach while pregnant you don't feel anything at first. You on the other hand had a lot of bleeding, and cramps. So I want to put you on strict bed rest for two weeks. You are only aloud up on your feet for an hour each day so use it wisely. If you experience anymore cramps or bleeding I want you to call me as soon as possible."

Troy glanced at Gabriella who had no expression on her face.

"Now, I'm going to give you guys a sonogram to see how far along you are. According to the tests you are about three months. So congratulations on making it past the first trimester." Doctor Lipter said with a smile. "Are you guys lost with anything I'm saying?"

"No, I read all this in my pregnancy/parenting book that I'm reading." Gabriella said to Doctor Lipter.

Troy was confused because he hadn't read the book that Gabriella gave him, but he didnt want her to know that. All he knew was that he had to make sure that Gabriella was off of her feet.

"I'm glad to see that you are aware of what's going on with your body. Most young couples that come in here have many questions."

Gabriella smiled.

"So I'm going to go get the sonogram machine. I'll be back in a minute." Dr. Lipter said and went out the room.

Gabriella gave Troy a kiss on the lips. "Our baby's alright." She said happily.

"I know, and your already three months along." He said excited.

"I know so that means since it's October we conceived in July, and the baby will be here by the end of May or beginning of June."

"I love it when you go all geek mode on me." Troy gave Gabriella another kiss on the lips.

"I was only gone for a couple minutes." Dr. Lipter said with a smile. "I mean you being pregnant doesn't even stop you guys." She said sarcastically.

Troy and Gabriella laughed.

Dr. Lipter opened the door as four nurses brought a huge machine into the room. "This is a sonogram machine."

The nurses put the machine near the left side of the bed. Dr. Lipter went over to the machine and turned it on. "If you could just lift your shirt up so I can put this gel on your stomach." She said. "It's kind of cold."

Gabriella put her shirt up and let Dr. Lipter put the gel on her stomach.

"Now I'm going to put the machine on and you guys will be able to see your baby." She told them. She took a piece of the machine and put it on her stomach.

The baby's heart beat fluttered threw the whole room. Then an assortment of white lines appeared on the black screen. "Here is your baby." Dr. Lipter said pointing at the screen. She pointed to the head, legs, and arms.

"Do you see our baby?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy who was staring at the screen.

"Yeah..." He said looking at Gabriella who had a smile on her face. "It looks weird."

"It does doesn't it?" Gabriella said looking at the screen. "Well, at least I can see the baby. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to see the it."

"I love you." Troy said to Gabriella.

"I love you too." Gabriella said back to Troy. "I love you too."


	8. New Best Friend

Gabriella sat up on the hospital bed. Troy was in the chair next to the bed sleeping. The doctor wanted her to stay over night to make sure everything is alright.

There was a small knock on the door. "Come in." Gabriella said quietly trying mot to wake up her boyfriend.

"Hi." Mrs. Bolton said walking into the room.

"Hi." Gabriella said back. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Mr. Bolton decided to stay over night. We had a lot of things to talk about." She said with a smile. "I'm going to wake Troy up so he can get ready to go to school." She told Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded her head up and down.

"Troy" Mrs. Bolton said shaking her son. "Troy!" She said louder.

Troy opened his eyes. "What!?" He said worried. "Is everything okay?" He asked frantically. He looked over at Gabriella.

"Everything is fine. It's time for you to wake up and go to school." Mrs. Bolton said to her son.

Troy stretched his arms up. "Do I really have to?" He asked yawning.

"Your father and I talked all last night. We both agreed that we would do anything to help you guys. As long as you keep up with school and basketball."

Troy nodded his head. "Fine I'll agree with that, but you will have to stay with Gabriella today." He said scratching his stomach. "I want her in the bed all day ."

"Don't worry I'll take care of her. Now go back to our house, get in the shower, brush your teeth, do something with your hair, and get to school." Mrs. Bolton demanded.

Troy got up from his seat. "Yes, mom." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He went over to Gabriella "You won't see me until a little bit later, I have to go to school, then basketball practice, then I start my first day at my job today."

Gabriella nodded her head "You don't have to worry about me." She said with a smile. "I'm sure your mom will take good care of me."

"I will. I'm going to take her back to the apartment you two bought without telling us. I'll stay there today and clean up a bit." Mrs. Bolton said to the two of them.

"How do you know about the apartment?" Troy asked.

"Your Aunt called and told your father and I. She said she didn't feel right not telling us." She said with a smile. "I have to say Tarsha is getting much more responsible."

"Alright then I have to get going if I'm going to make it to school on time. Taylor will be coming to see Gabriella as soon as school's over so you don't have to stay with her that long." Troy told his mother.

Mrs. Bolton nodded. "It's alright I was enjoying the thought of having time to speak to Gabriella." She said with a smile. "I'm ashamed to say that I never really had a chance to have a real conversation with her."

"Alright then. I hope my two favorite ladies really hit it off." Troy said. He went over to Gabriella and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I would have given you a kiss on the lips, but my breath is probably smelling." He said with a smile.

Gabriella giggled at her boyfriends joke.

Troy then went over to his mom and gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Make sure she stays off of her feet." Troy instructed to his mother.

"I will now leave." His mother told him.

And with that Troy left.

"Can you believe that boy?" Mrs. Bolton said with a smile to Gabriella.

"I guess I can." Gabriella said with a weak smile. She nervously played with her fingers.

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Bolton asked concerned.

"I know that this is probably a weird question. It's just been bothering me all night."

"What is it?"

"Do you know what happened to my mom?" Gabriella asked emotionally. "I mean I can't remember that much after I was hit. All I remember was Troy telling me everything is going to be okay, and that's about it."

Mrs. Bolton went over to Gabriella. "I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this, but your mother left with her boyfriend." She said sincerely.

"Wow." She said. "I didn't think that she was that mad at me?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Sweetheart I'm sure she wasn't mad at you." Mrs. Bolton said putting a strand of Gabriella's hair behind her ear.

"Then what is it?" She asked upset. "Is it because she doesn't love me anymore?" She asked Mrs. Bolton as if she could answer that question. "I have tried my hardest to be the best daughter in the world and she still doesn't care!" She screamed.

"I wish I could answer those questions for you." Mrs. Bolton said putting her hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "I really do, but what I do know is that she still loves you." She said quietly.

"Really?" She asked. "Because she sure as hell has a crazy way of showing it." Gabriella said wiping her eye. She didn't want to wait until the tear ran down her cheek.

"I know that she still loves you. There is no way that a mother can stop loving there offspring." She said logically.

"You don't understand!" Gabriella screamed.

Mrs. Bolton looked at Gabriella. "No, I don't understand because my parents loved me very much. But if you want to talk about it I'm here for you." She said sincerely.

"I'm pregnant." She cried. "I can read all the books in the world about pregnancy, and I can know all the information in the world about birth. I guess I just want my mom here. I want her to tell me what to expect and tell me jokes about when she was pregnant with me." She said getting softer.

"I know what you mean. I don't know what I would have done if my mom wasn' there when I was pregnant with Troy." She said thinking about the past. She hesitated before she said the next part. "I know we don't know each other that well, but if you want I can tell you everything to expect."

"I would love that." Gabriella said happily. "Oh, and I'm sorry for blowing up on you back there." She said.

"No problem." She said waving it off. "You're pregnant you are going to have mood swings." She said with a smile.

* * *

**Before Basketball Practice East High:**

Troy yawned while entering his locker combination. He didn't know what he was going to do. He still had to go to basketball, and get ready for his first day at work.

"Hey, Troy." A girl said in a sexy, seductive voice.

Troy turned around to see Sharpay. "What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"I was just wondering why your girlfriend was at the hospital?" Sharpay asked in an evil voice.

"How do you know Gabriella's in the hospital?" Troy asked confused. He closed his locker and turned toward her.

"Daddy has many businesses. The hospital that your girlfriend happens to be at is partly owned by the Ryan's." She gloated. "Anyway you still didn't answer my question."

"Sharpay that's none of your business!" Troy yelled.

"Well I think it's the school's business. I think that the school should know that the star basketball player is going to be a daddy." Sharpay spat back.

Troy was quiet. He didn't know what to say to that.

"What's the matter?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't understand. What do you want?"

Sharpay smiled at Troy. "How do you know that I want something?"

"Because you could have just told everyone in the school about Gabriella, but instead you came to me first. So I know that you want something."

Sharpay smiled. She knew that Troy wasn't as dumb as he looked. "I want you to go to a dinner with me."

"Are you crazy?" You know that I have a pregnant girlfriend at home right now. "Why would I go on a date with another girl?"

"Because it's either that or the whole school finds out about you and Gabriella." She said with a smirk.

"Tell the whole school I don't care." Troy said shrugging his shoulders. "You act like you can always get what you want by being manipulative, well you can't." He yelled. "I am not ashamed of my child." He said proudly and irritated at the same time.

Sharpay's evil grin quickly turned into a frown. She was speechless.

"Now, if you don't mind I would like to get to basketball practice." He said and then walked past her without another word.

Sharpay screamed. She couldn't believe how he just did that. Nobody ever talked to Sharpay Ryan like that and got away with it. She immediately took out her cell phone. She called her friend Samantha on the phone. "Hey Sam." "Guess what I just heard..."

* * *

Troy was about to enter the boys locker room when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why the hell were you talking to her?" Taylor asked mad.

Troy looked at Taylor who looked mad. "What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Sharpay, why were you talking to her at your locker just a few minutes ago?"

"She was just trying to black mail me, but it didn't work. Why?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"I'm just looking out for Gabriella. Who I'm about to go see now." She said pointing to the exit door.

"Tell her that I'm thinking about her, and make sure she stays off of her feet." He said to Taylor.

Taylor nodded as she slowly walked away to the exit door. "I'll make sure she gets the message." She reassured him.

"Tell her that I love her." Troy screamed out.

"Will do!" Taylor screamed back and then she left the school and entered her car.

* * *

Taylor looked at the directions in her hand. She made a left turn and looked at the paper. It read the address: _Oak Tree Dr. 809. _She looked at the street sign that read _800_. She drove past four houses and on the left side came across a big house that read: _809_. "This must be it." She said to herself.

She exited the car and looked up at the house. She put her big yellow purse on her shoulders. She went up the steps and rang the door bell.

Tarsha went to the door and opened it. "Who are you?" She asked in a rush.

"Taylor, I'm looking for Gabriella." She said scared.

"Go up those steps and then knock on the door. You'll find her in her room." She said with a quick smile. "Sorry to rush you, but I'm only on lunch I have to be back at work in fifteen minutes." She apologized.

"Oh, that's alright I understand." Taylor said waving her hands. Then she went up the stairs and just like Tarsha said there was another door. She knocked on it. A medium sized brunette came to the door.

"Hello you must be Taylor?" Mrs. Bolton said greeting Taylor in.

"Yes, that's me." She said with a smile. "You must be Mrs. Bolton?" She asked with a smile.

"That's me, but please call me Ms. Monica." She said with a warm smile.

Taylor looked around the apartment. It was nice for a teenage couple expecting a baby to be living in. Though it only had a couch and t.v. in the living room. The couch looked like it was supposed to be white, but it was so dirty it was tan. The t.v. was an old fashion t.v. that looked like it didn't get cable. Then she looked at the kitchen which only had a sink, refrigerator, and stove. Which also looked old fashion. Then there was a table that looked like it was about to break.

"Gabriella is in that room over there." Mrs. Bolton said pointing to the right.

"Thanks!" Taylor said. She went over to the room and slowly opened the door. "Hey!" She screamed entering the room.

Gabriella's face lit up when she saw her best friend. "Taylor!" She shrieked.

Taylor went over to her and gave her a quick hug. "How are you feeling?" She asked still hugging her.

"I feel pregnant." Gabriella laughed.

Taylor giggled and looked around the room that her best friend was in. It was all white. She was lying on a big white bed, next to her was a night stand,then on the left side of the room was a closet, and then in front of the bed was a big dresser. "This looks nice." She said with a smile.

Gabriella laughed. "I love how your trying to make me feel better, but you suck at lying." She sat up on the pillows. "I know that this isn't the best apartment in the world, but it's all I have." She said a little disappointed.

"I don't know what your talking about?" Taylor said sheepishly.

"Whatever!" Gabriella said rolling her eyes. "So how was school?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"The same. I went to all of my classes, and in between classes I made out with Chad." She said with a smile. "No big drama though."

"So nobody knows that I'm pregnant?" Gabriella asked looking down at her stomach.

"Not that I know of." She said thinking about the question.

"Did you see Troy?"

"Yes, I did. He said that he loves you and is thinking about you." She passed on the message. "He is so sweet." She added.

Gabriella smiled and started to blush.

"Gabriella Montez are you blushing?" Taylor asked.

"I can't help it. It's something about when I hear Troy's name. My face just starts to turn red."

"Wow, it's so weird how you guys have been going out for so long and his name can still make you blush." She said with a smile. "I hope Chad and I can be like you two."

"I don't think you want to be pregnant." Gabriella pointed out.

"You know what I mean." Taylor said.

"I do." Gabriella said ending the conversation.

There was a moment of acquired silence before Gabriella talked. "I almost forgot." She said reaching over to the night stand near the bed. She pulled out a picture of the baby's sonogram. "Look at your little godchild." She said handing it to Taylor.

Taylor took the picture and looked at it. "Wow, Gabriella that's growing inside of you?" Taylor asked amazed.

Gabriella put her hand on her stomach. "I know sometimes it's hard for me to even believe." She said rubbing her small bump lightly.

"Doesn't it freak you out?" Taylor asked interested in what was going on with her friend.

"Yeah, especially without a mother." She said feeling a lump in her throat.

"I am so sorry." Taylor said instantly. "You called me and told me everything at lunch and I am a total idiot." She said.

"No, it's alright. Troy's mom has really been helping me out with everything. I mean she cleaned up today, and she told me that she was going to buy a decent couch for us."

"Really?" Taylor said surprised. "She sounds cool."

"She really is..."

* * *

Troy walked into the apartment. He was so tired that he felt like he was going to fall a sleep right there. He went over to the stove, and there was a plate of food that was at least warm. He ate it real fast.

Gabriella sat up in the bed. She turned on the lamp that was sitting on the night stand. "Troy is that you?" She asked frightened.

"Yeah!" He said entering the room and looking at his beautiful girlfriend. "I'm about to get in the shower real quick." He explained.

"Alright." Gabriella said looking at her boyfriend who looked like he had just worked for two days straight with no sleep.

After Troy got out the shower and put on some underwear he climbed into bed with Gabriella and gave her a kiss.

Gabriella loved every second of the kiss that was shared between her and Troy. "How was your day?" She asked after that kiss.

"Well, Sharpay knows about the baby and was trying to black mail me, but I said no. My father was pushing me extra hard in basket ball practice today. Then at work my first day on the job people were trying to get me fired." Troy summed up his day.

"Wow, all I did was sit here and talk to your mom and Taylor."

"My mom?" Troy asked puzzled.

"Troy I love your mom." Gabriella said with a smile. "I think me and her are going to be getting along very well."

"I'm glad that my two most favorite ladies are getting along." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah I think I made a new best friend." Gabriella said with a smile.


	9. A Day In The Life Of Troy Bolton

**_Troy's POV_**

I woke up this morning staring at the alarm clock. I wanted to just throw it across the room and go back to bed, but I couldn't. I knew that I had to get up and go to school.

I turned around to look at Gabriella who was fast asleep. I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. I took one last look at her before I got out of bed.

I got up and went into the shower. The steam made my whole body feel so stress free. My mind was stress free. I heard the door to the apartment open and closed and I came back to real life. I knew who it was before she even screamed.

"Troy Jack Bolton, get your ass out of the shower. You are going to be late for school." Monica Bolton screamed to her son.

"Coming mom!" I screamed back. I turned the nob's off which turned the shower off. Turning the shower off caused all the stress to come back to my mind.

I stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. I went into the bedroom where my girlfriend was still sleeping. While I was getting dressed part of me wanted to be like her. It seemed like she didn't have anything to worry about. I knew that this was un true because at the moment we both had a lot to worry about.

I brushed my teeth and did something with my hair. Which was growing past my eyes because we didn't even have enough money for me to get a five dollar hair cut.

"Troy you better get on your way our your going to be late for school." My mom called me.

I went out of the room and found my mom cooking in the kitchen.

"Mmmmm...that smells so good." I said going over to the kitchen and taking a piece of bacon.

"Troy I need you to do me a favor." My mom asked in a very polite manner.

"I thought this was good to be true." I said eating my piece of bacon. "What do you want?" I asked swallowing it.

"Well, I need you to go to Gabriella's house and get a few of her things."

"Why?" I asked confused at what my mom was asking me.

"Because, yesterday I was talking to her and she is really home sick. So I need you to go over to her house and just get her lap top, cell phone, her television, and some of her clothes."

"There is just one problem with that." I said getting up and going to the refrigerator. I looked inside and found the carton of orange juice. "All of the things you just mentioned were all paid by her mother. So technically they are her mothers." I said pouring the orange juice inside of a cup.

"Trust me on this one. Mariah will let her daughter get all of those things."

"How do you know?" I asked the gulped down my orange juice.

"I don't know what's going on with her, but no mother can do that to their child." My mom said very sure about what she was saying.

"Alright, I'll go right before I go to work." I said putting the glass cup inside of the sink. I went over to the couch and got my book bag. I was about to walk out when my mom stopped me.

"Oh, and Troy don't do anything you are going to regret later."

I turned around and put an innocent look on my face. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that you are ,most likely still mad about what they did to Gabriella and the baby, but remember nobody has any money to bail you out of jail." She said sarcastically.

"Don't worry." I said shrugging it off. "I believe that those two are going to get what's coming for them." I said truthfully.

"Alright, now have a good day at school."

"I'll try."

* * *

**_East High_ **

I walked inside of the double doors of East High. Just like any normal day I walked to my locker and started to put my books in my locker. Then Zeke came up to me looking sorry.

"I'm so sorry to hear about it." He said quietly.

"About what?" I asked confused. I really had no idea what this guy was talking about.

"About you know your situation." He said a little lower.

Part of me knew he was talking about the baby, but I still had to make sure we were talking about the same thing. "About what situation?"

"Look, I know that Gabriella is pregnant." He finally said.

_Sharpay!_ I thought to myself as soon as I heard him say it. "Does anybody else know?" I had to ask. Maybe this was all just a bad dream. Maybe Sharpay only told a couple of people who knew how to keep secrets.

"Dude, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but I think the whole school might know by now."

Just as I was processing all of this information the principal called me down on the loud speaker.

Let me tell you I have been in to the principals office before, but I never realized how truly far it was. Maybe because I knew that this time I couldn't use my basketball skills to get me out of this one. It's not like I have detention for Ms. Darbus or anything. I got a girl pregnant.

As I sat down in a chair in his office he turned around with a disappointed look on his face.

"Troy...Troy...Troy..." He said shaking his head back and fourth. "I know about the baby." He finally said still disappointed.

"So...?" Troy asked uncomfortably. "Am I kicked out of East High or what?"

"Well, if it where up tome you would be, but the superintendent wants you here to finish out the basketball season." The Principal said glaring at Troy.

I couldn't help but smile. "So why did you call me in here?" I asked suspicious.

"I brought you in here to tell you this." The principal said getting out of his chair and under the desk. He went over to me and looked me straight in the eye. "If you don't stay undefeated in basketball then you will be suspended from East High."

I glared back at the principal. "That's unfair and you can't do that." I stated.

"No, I can't do it, but the superintendent can. I hope you stay on your best behavior." The principal laughed. "Now go on to your next period class."

* * *

**_After School: East High Basketball Practice_**

Zeke passed me the ball from the inbound. I caught it, and looked at the offense. I dribbled it up the court and looked carefully at my options. I dribbled passed the defense and went up to for the lay-up. Then all of a sudden my shot got blocked.

"Troy, what the hell were you thinking?" My father screamed at me. "Did you not see Chad on the right who was clearly open?"

"Obviously, I didn't if I didn't pass it to him." I said rolling my eyes. My dad had been on my case harder than usual.

"What was that smart ass?" My dad said walking up to me.

"I said I obviously I didn't if I didn't pass it to him." I said looking at him irritated.

My dad walked to the middle of court. He looked at his watch "We have about an hour left of practice." He told everyone. "Now, everybody could thank their team Captain Troy for having to make them run for the rest of practice." He yelled pointing me out.

All the guys moaned behind me.

"Now get to running!" My dad screamed.

As I started to jog a couple of the guys said smart remarks as they ran passed me. I just let them slide off of me. As I continued to jog Chad came up to me looking sad.

"I understand that you are having it hard right now, but do you have to make all of us pay for it?" Chad asked somewhat mad.

"You don't understand." I said not int he mood. All I really wanted to do was walk out of practice and never come back, but if I didn't stay then I could kiss my high school education good-bye.

"I will never ever be able to imagine what you are going through, but as I said do you really have to bring the whole team down?"

"I'll try not to, but I'm not making any promises.

* * *

**_After Practice:_**

I just got finished with practice and I thought that I should stop by and see why I'm always the target in practice. I went over to the my fathers office door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" I heard his voice say.

I walked into the red and white office. It had wildcat things all over it.

"Yes, what do you want Troy?"

"I want to know why I'm always the target in practice?" I asked going over to his desk and looking him in the eye.

"I don't know..." He said standing up and going over to his son. "I'm just trying to make sure you get a scholarship." He said looking his son in the eye. "If you don't get a scholarship than what are you and Gabriella going to do?"

I looked at my father. This was actually the first time since he found out about Gabriella that he actually talked about it."I don't know." I said truthfully. I actually never thought what would happen if I didn't get a scholarship.

"I know it seems as if I'm coming down on you hard, but I'm doing it for you, Gabriella, and my grandchild." He said with a warm smile.

I felt really weird about this conversation. My dad never ever showed his true feelings. "Thank you, dad, but I have to go and pick something up for Gabriella." I said pointing to the door.

"Alright son, I'll see you tomorrow for practice."

I nodded yes and then left that awkward situation.

* * *

**_The Montez House:_**

I pulled in front of the house that my girlfriend used to live in. I sat in the drive way and took a few deep breathes. I was trying to make sure that I was totally calm before I went inside.

After a couple of minutes I stepped out of my car and closed the door. I walked up to the steps and before I could knock on the door it opened.

"Hey, Trevor." The jackass of the century said to me.

"My name is Troy and I need you to move out of the way."

Surprisingly the big asshole moved out of the way. I walked up the steps and into Gabriella's old room. When I opened the door I was surprised. I forgot how large her room was. It was almost as big as their whole apartment put together. I took the garbage bag out of my back pocket and started to pack it.

I found her lap top, pillows, some books, some teddy bears, a photo album, her diary, her cell phone charger, and then when I was about to put her cell phone inside of the bag; I noticed something. I flipped her phone open and it read: 30 missed calls.

I don't know why, but I had to know who kept calling her. I pressed a button and saw that a guy named Cohen had called her 30 times over the past 2 weeks.

I was wondering who he was so much that I didn't hear anybody walk into the room.

"Hey...Troy..." Mrs. Montez said looking at her daughters boyfriend.

I turned around and looked at Mrs. Montez. Her hair was messed up, her clothes looked a mess, and her eyes were blood shot red. I rolled my eyes at her and put the cell phone in the bag. Then I went over to get the lap top charger.

"How's Gabriella and the baby?" She asked following me.

"They're fine, no thanks to you." I said harshly. I didn't even look at her face to face.

"I know that I haven't been there, but I really want too. I hope you and Gabriella know that." Mrs. Montez said going up to Troy. "I love my daughter."

"How do you love someone and then you walk out of your daughter when she is on the ground in pain?"

"It wasn't my fault!" She said defending herself. "My mind wasn't right."

"Well, right now I don't have the time to ask you why, because I need to get to work, but you really should talk to Gabriella she really loves you." I said honestly. "I might not like you, but that girl is in love with you."

Mrs. Montez started to cry after I said that.

For some reason I really didn't care that she was crying. I think she deserved it after what her and her boyfriend did to Gabriella. I walked out of the room without a good-bye.

* * *

**_Troy Bolton's Job:_**

I ran inside of the restaurant. I clocked in and put on my uniform. When I entered the restaurant area my boss called my name.

"Bolton, your late!" He screamed the obvious.

"I know, Mr. Robinson, but I'm here!"

"Bolton, you have only had this job for two days and you have been late both times!" He screamed. "Now I am being nice because I know your situation, but if your late one more time I'm going to have to let you go." He stated.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll make sure that I'm on time from now on." Troy promised.

"Now that your here I have to put you on toilet duty." He said giving Troy a mop. "After your done with that sweep, and mop the floor. I want it to be spotless, and then clean off all of the tables. I want to be able to see my reflection in them." He told Troy.

Through the whole work time all I could think about was Gabriella and that boy who kept calling her.

Before I clocked out his boss came up to him with his clip board in his hand.

"Bolton, I want to commend you on your cleaning. I can actually see my reflection in the tables."

"Thank you." He said with a smile. "I'm trying my best to keep this job." I said truthfully.

"Well, if you keep this up I think that there might be a promotion coming your way." He said with a wink.

"Thanks, Mr. Robinson. You don't know how much I need this right now."

Mr. Robinson nodded his head and then left the employee locker room.

* * *

**_The Apartment:_**

I was finally in the apartment that I shared with my beautiful girlfriend. I had already grabbed a bite to eat at the restaurant I just climbed into bed with my girlfriend.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Gabriella asked with a very warm smile.

I leaned in and gave her a kiss. "It was long." I said emphasizing the long part.

"Sorry, about that. I wish I could help make it better."

"You are by just staying here and making sure that this baby stays healthy." I said giving her another kiss on the neck. I don't know why, but at the moment I was really horny.

Gabriella moaned very passionately.

I thought it was a sign to keep going so I started to whisper in her ear.

Gabriella giggled softly and then pulled away from Troy. "You don't understand how unbelievably horny I am right now, but I don't think we should." She said sorry.

"I understand." I said disappointed. I was going to ask about the guy Cohen who keeps calling her, but it was not the right time. Maybe after they visited the doctor and knew everything was going to be okay. "I went to your house today." I said getting up from off of the bed.

"You did?" Gabriella asked surprised. "For what?"

"Some of your things." I said going into the living room. I pulled the bag into the bedroom, and placed all the things on the side of the bed.

"I can't believe that you actually went to my house to get all of this for me." Gabriella said astonished.

"Actually it was my moms idea." I said honestly, but I think I deserve a little credit. I managed not to kill Antonio when he opened the door."

"I'm so proud of you, baby." She said giving him a kiss on the lips.

The rest of the night was kind of quiet. Troy feel asleep and Gabriella tried to figure out why Cohen kept calling her...

* * *

**_To tell you the truth I really don't like this chapter, but I'm going to post it anyway. Some parts of this chapter will reappear into future chapters._**

**_I would like to thank all of you that keep reviewing. I love you guys and can't wait to read all of the reviews. I would also like to point out that my math isn't that good. The timing of my story is kind of off and I do know that. _**

**_I would also like to day that I am not a huge High School Musical fan. I have seen both the movies, but I'm not a huge fan. There is nothing wrong with being a fan of High School Musical. It's just that I am not one. _**

**_So I did get Sharpay's last name wrong, and I do apologize for those of you I might have offended. _**

**_Thank you all and hope you stick with the story._**

**_-Eemah_**


	10. Arguments and Orphan

It had been two weeks since the night that Troy gave Gabriella all of her things. They were now in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

Gabriella was impatiently tapping her foot up and down. She was trying to pretend like she was reading a parenting magazine.

Troy put his lips near his girlfriends ear. "Everything's going to be alright." He whispered.

Gabriella put the magazine down and looked at her boyfriend. "How do you know?" She asked worried. "What if the doctor tells me that something is wrong? Then what are we going to do?"

Troy laughed. It was so funny how his girlfriend worried to much. "I'm sure everything's going to be okay." Troy said with a smile. "You stayed off of your feet like the doctor told you too."

"I know, but I can't help but worry." Gabriella said putting a piece of her black hair behind her ear.

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton?" A nurse holding a clipboard called out to the young couple.

"Here we are!" Troy said raising his hand. He got up from his seat and then helped Gabriella up to her feet.

The two teenagers followed the nurse into a room. "Now if Gabriella could lay down on the couch-in and put her shirt up?" The nurse asked politely.

Gabriella did as she was asked. Her heart was beating very fast. She was scared that she might not have done something wrong.

The nurse gently squeezed Gabriella stomach in different places. "Have you experienced any cramping?" She asked still squeezing her stomach.

"No, not since the accident two weeks ago." Gabriella answered thinking about it.

"Any bleeding?"

"No" Gabriella answered.

The nurse stopped squeezing her stomach and went over to a counter where there was a clip board. She wrote something down and them looked over to the couple. "The doctor will see you in a minute." She said with a warm smile.

"Okay, Thank you." Troy said waving good-bye to the nurse as she slowly left the room.

"Do you think her smile meant everything was okay?" Gabriella asked confused.

"As I said I think you and this baby are fine." Troy said giving Gabriella a reassuring smile.

After that there was a long awkward silence. Gabriella interrupted it by asking Troy a question. "So do you think the baby is a boy or a girl?" She asked excited.

"I don't know, but I do want a boy." Troy answered honestly. "What do you think it is?"

"Well, I'm thinking it's a boy, but I really want a baby girl." Gabriella answered him. "I mean I'm going to love this baby either way, but I just want a girl."

"I understand..." Troy said ending the conversation. Troy waited a while before he started up the next conversation. "So...when I was picking up some of your things at your house I looked at your phone."

Gabriella knew exactly where this was going. "And I bet you want to know who Cohen is?" She said beating him to the question.

"Yeah. I mean a guy should really be suspicious if another guy is calling his girlfriend thirty times." He said in a sort of joking way.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You really shouldn't have to worry about another guy calling me." She said defending herself. "I mean you should know that I love you."

"I know that, but I just want to know who this Cohen guy is?" He asked trying to keep the conversation on track._ "And if I should be worried about him?"_ Troy thought to himself.

"Cohen was just my old boyfriend at my old school." Gabriella said sitting up on the couch-in.

"Oh...were you in love with him?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"I was a long time ago. At least I thought I was, but I'm not anymore."

"That makes no sense..."

"I thought I was in love with him. I mean when I moved out here I thought I'd never find a guy like him until I met you. Then I realized that what I had with Cohen was just puppy love. What I feel for you is true love." She said interrupting what Troy was saying.

"Why is he calling you then?"

"What is this 20 questions?" Gabriella asked getting kind of irritated.

"No, but I think I deserve to know why an old boyfriend of my girlfriend is calling her." He asked raising his voice a little.

"We kept in touch, alright!" She said shrugging her shoulders. "We saw each other once in a while when I moved out here, but we didn't do anything." She said quickly. "We used to talk every night on the phone and I guess he was probably worried that I hadn't answered my phone in a while."

"So why is this the first time I'm hearing his name?" Troy asked. "Does he know about me?" He was getting real angry for some reason.

"Yes, when I broke up with him I told him I had found someone. Actually he kind of became my best friend, and most of our conversations ended up being about you."

"If nothing happened than why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

"I never told you because of how your acting right now. I know how jealous you get, and I love you way to much for something so dumb to break us up." She said kind of pleading.

Troy calmed down and looked at Gabriella who looked like she was really worried about loosing him. He went over to her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "I'm so sorry for getting so upset." He apologized. "I know that you would never cheat on me."

Gabriella gave Troy a weak smile. She couldn't help but feel guilty about lying to him. Her and Cohen had kissed once when she was going out with Troy, but she set him straight about her feelings about Troy and Cohen never tried anything again. She shrugged the feeling off. _"I mean it was only a kiss. How much harm could it cause?" _She thought to herself.

"So, Ms. Montez you look fine. Well at least that's what the nurse thinks." Doctor Lipter said entering the room. She was so busy studying the clip board that she was holding that she didn't even notice the two of them kissing.

Gabriella quickly stopped kissing Troy. She never was really was the type for Public Display Of Affection.

"Well, you are two weeks further than when I saw you two weeks ago." Dr. Lipter said laughing at her joke. "So if you guys really want I can probably tell you the sex of the baby?"

Gabriella looked at Troy. "Do you want to know?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you want to?" Troy asked his girlfriend. "I mean it's all up to you." He said putting up his hands.

"I guess we do want to know the sex of the baby then." Gabriella said with a smile.

Dr. Lipter nodded her head. "So I'll show you guys the baby, and then we will take a few vaginal exams, and then I will see you guys in another two weeks. Does that sound good to the both of you?"

Gabriella nodded. "I think I'm fine with the plan."

Dr. Lipter got pulled the sonogram machine closer to the couch in. "It's the same thing as last time."

Gabriella pulled her shirt up just like she did last time, and just like last time the gel was cold, but not as cold as it was the first time.

"Now" Dr. Lipter said moving the handle of the machine around on Gabriella's stomach. She finally found where the baby was and turned the volume up.

The baby's heartbeat fluttered through the whole room again.

Dr. Lipter's voice looked confused.

"What's the matter?" Gabriella asked worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, the baby is fine. It's just that I can't tell the sex of the baby." She stated.

"What do you think it's one of those hermaphrodite people?" Troy asked scared. He didn't want his child to come out with two things.

"No" Dr. Lipter laughed. "The baby's legs are closed so we can't tell weather it's a boy or a girl." She said still laughing at what Troy had said. "Hopefully the next doctor's visit the baby might open it."

"Oh, thank god!" Troy said putting his hand on his chest and breathing in and out. He literally stopped breathing when he thought that his child might be a hermaphrodite.

The rest of the doctor visit went fine. Everything seemed fine with Gabriella and the baby, and now Gabriella was officially off of bed rest.

* * *

**_Bolton/Montez Apartment:_**

Troy and Gabriella walked inside of their apartment.

"Yes, I'm finally off of bed rest!" Gabriella yelled exited.

"I'm happy that your happy." Troy said looking at his girlfriend. Her arms were up in the air in excitement. Which made her shirt pull up and stop covering her baby bump. He couldn't help but stare and be glad that Gabriella wasn't getting fat. Her stomach was getting bigger, but her face and everything else stayed the same.

After Gabriella was done celebrating she went over to her boyfriend and gave him kiss. Then she whispered in his ear "You won't believe how unbelievably horny I am." Then she started to kiss his neck softly.

Troy's whole body was melting in the arms of Gabriella. It killed him that he couldn't stay. He backed away from her gently.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked getting angry.

"I wish that I could stay and have sex with you, but I have be at work in ten minutes." He apologized.

"I understand...I mean you do have to bring in money?" She said clearly irritated.

"But as soon as I come back...I promise that I'll make it up to you." He said in a seductive voice. He went up to Gabriella and kissed her lips softly.

After the kiss Troy practically ran out of the door. He promised his boss that he wasn't going to be late anymore, and he hadn't broken his promise sense.

After Troy left Gabriella felt like she was alone. She went over to the dirty couch that they still had and turned on the television. She turned through the seven channels that they had and then stopped at a soap opera called General Hospital.

She watched about a half hour of it when the door bell rang. She turned off the television and opened the door. Then their in her presence was her mother who looked like she had just been in a fight with somebody.

"Can I come in?" She asked kind of pleading.

"Sure.." Gabriella said really low. She didn't really want to let her mom in, but she had a lot to say to her.

Mariah walked inside of her daughters apartment for the first time. She really didn't want to talk about anything, but what she was here for.

"What the hell do you want?" Gabriella asked in a harsh tone.

"I want to tell you I'm sorry and explain myself." Mariah answered her daughters question in a small tone of voice. She looked at Gabriella. She couldn't believe how much she looked like her father. The only thing that they had in common was their black hair.

"You have five minutes..." Gabriella said looking at the clock that was programed into the stove.

"Alright, then let me start form the beginning." She said walking over to her daughter and looking her in the eye. "When your father died I became extremely depressed. So I buried myself into my work, and made my whole life about you and work. Then one night my friends forced me to go to a club where I met Antonio."

Gabriella cringed at the name of Antonio. She didn't even want to think about him anymore.

"When I met him he made me laugh, and made me feel good. I hadn't felt that ever since your father died. But all of that happiness came at a price. He also showed me drugs and alcohol." She said with a tear running down her face.

"I thought that I had it under control, I really did, but than I started to get addicted to it. I couldn't go a day without having a drink or smoking a blunt. I guess I never really realized that until the day that I saw you on the floor in pain."

"So why didn't you say?" Gabriella asked her mother. She had wanted to know that answer for a while. "And why did you have to go to Antonio? Wasn't I enough?"

Another tear ran down Mariah's face. "After your father died all I could see was him and you, and I guess that I just got so upset that god took him away from me."

"Why are you here?" Gabriella asked angrily. "Are you here to ruin my life some more?" Gabriella screamed. "Because right now my life is actually pretty good."

"No, I'm here to make my peace with you." Mariah said touching her daughters face.

A tear was now running from Gabriella's eye. "Why?" She asked her voice was cracking from crying.

"Because Antonio was going crazy late last night. He was trying to kill me and before he killed me I had to kill him. The police are already looking for me..."

"Mom, no!" Gabriella screamed and cried. "You can't leave not now. I need you!" She pleaded.

"If I stay I'm liable to get the death sentence. I have to leave and at least try to save my life." She said hugging her daughter. "I don't know where I'm going, but I'm going to have to change my name. So don't try to look for me." Mariah stopped hugging her daughter and looked at her.

"So that's it?" Gabriella asked trying not to cry. "So your just going to leave?" Gabriella asked she started to get angry. How could her mom just leave without even trying to stay?

"No that's not it." Mariah answered her daughters question. She put her hand on her daughters stomach. "I want you to be a way better mother than I ever was to you. I want you to take care of my grandchild."

"You will never be able to see your grandchild and your grandchild will never be able to see you!" She said getting upset all over again. Her emotions were everywhere.

"I know and trust me thats going to be the second hardest part of leaving. The first is not being able to see you grow up into a beautiful woman and mother."

"Mom, please?" She pleaded again "You can't leave we can fight threw this."

"Sorry, Gabby. I have to go." She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "You're going to be a great mother." She whispered in her ear, and with that last comment she left.

Gabriella watched as her mother left. She stood there with her arms crossed as tears ran down her face. She stood there staring at the door hoping that her mother would just walk back in and say "I can't leave you. I've decided to fight it."

* * *

**_2 hours later..._**

"I'm home!" Troy screamed as he walked inside of the apartment. "Gabriella?" He screamed looking for her.

"In the bedroom!" She answered while screaming.

Troy walked into the bedroom with a smile on his face. It quickly turned into a frown when he saw his girlfriend in the bed looking sick. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah.."

"Are you sire you look sick?" He said sitting next to her on the bed. "I mean your nose is red, your eyes are red and puffy, and your hair looks a mess. What happened?"

"Oh..nothing except my mom killed Antonio and is now probably on Americas most Wanted." She said sarcastically.

Troy laughed at what his girlfriend just said.

"Thats not funny!" Gabriella yelled and playfully hit Troy.

"I'm sorry I should care about your feelings. How does that make you feel?"

"I guess I feel like an orphan now. I mean my dad died and my mom left and changed her name, so I guess I am an orphan."

"No your not because you still have a family." Troy said laying down and cuddling her. "You have me and this baby."

"I know, but..."

"But nothing." Troy interrupted Gabriella's sentence. "We are your new family." Troy said with a smile.

"Alright am I missing something?"

Troy got up off of the bed and whispered in Gabriella's ear. "Get up."

"Why?" Gabriella asked suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"It's a surprise." Troy said smiling some more.

"You do know that I hate surprises, right?" Gabriella asked not in the mood. All she wanted to do was sit in the bed a sulk about her miserable life.

"Well I have a feeling your going to like this one."

Troy led Gabriella into the living room. "Now I wanted to do this in a more romantic way, but we can't afford a more romantic place so I hope this will do."

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked confused.

Troy went down on one knee than he took out a small box.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked with a smile on her face.

"Gabriella Montez will you marry me?"

Gabriella frown quickly turned into a big smile. "Yes, Troy Bolton I will marry you." She yelled.

Troy put the ring on her finger and then gave her a hug.

After the hug Gabriella looked at her finger. The ring Troy had given her was small, didn't have that many diamonds, and wasn't the ring she had thought she would get, but it was good enough for her.

"Sorry, that we can't afford for me to buy you the ring that you wanted." Troy apologized.

Gabriella turned around. "No it's fine. I mean we should save as much money as we can. Plus. its better than nothing." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad that you said that because I want to have our wedding in about a year."

"What?" Gabriella asked.

" I want to give you the best wedding that I can. I should have saved up enough money to at least afford a church and priest by a couple of months."

"Are you kidding me?" Gabriella asked the rhetorical question. "I mean you still have to pay for the dresses. tuxedos, limos, and you need to pay for people to do the make-up and hair."

"I know, but I don't think we should rush into this marriage."

"I want to get married before this baby comes. I mean it's bad enough it was conceived out of wed-lock and now its gonna be born out of wed-lock too."

"I don't want to fight alright!" Troy said getting irritated. "I mean what's with us these days? It seems like all we do is fight."

"I know, and I hate fighting to, but we aren't just a regular teenage couple. We are trying to start a family at the age of eighteen and seventeen."

"Well, I'm tired of arguing. All I want to do is get married to you and have this baby." Troy said gently.

"I love that you hate arguing." Gabriella said walking up to Troy and rubbing his arm gently.

"I love everything about you." Troy whispered into her ear.

"Do you want to do what I want to do?" Gabriella asked really getting into the mood of things.

"Will it hurt the baby?" Troy asked a little worried.

"No, I read the pamphlet's. They said it's fine for the baby, and it will make me feel a lot better."

Troy scooped Gabriella up and started to kiss her on her neck.

Gabriella giggled loudly as her boyfriend carried her into the bathroom.


	11. Secrets

Troy turned over to see if Gabriella was still sleeping. She was._ I must have put it on her to hard._ He said inside of his mind. They had went from the bathroom floor, to the kitchen floor, to the dinning room table, to the old nasty couch, and finally to their bedroom.

He climbed out of the bed slowly and went to the bathroom. While he was in the middle of peeing the phone rang. He quickly pulled up his pants and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" Troy asked quickly.

"Hello, is this where Troy Bolton lives?" The man on the other line asked.

"Yes, and if this is another bill collector please just leave me alone." He said rudely.

"I'm not a bill collector." The man on the other line reassured him. "I'm Coach Evan's." Her stated proudly.

"coach Evan's as in the men's basketball coach for The University Of San Francisco?"

"Yup, the one and only." He said impressed that he knew him.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It's just these bill collector's keep calling and..."

"I understand how they can be." Coach Evans said laughing. "Anyway I'm here to see if you would like to play for the USF Don's?"

Troy hesitated he wanted to except the offer, but he needed to make sure Gabriella could come before he did. "Look I'm going to be frank. I really don't know if I can."

"Don't worry I know about the baby."

"How do you know?" Troy asked surprised.

"Well, Troy I know this might creep you out, but I keep tabs on people that I would like to make a Don. I've been or had somebody at all of your games. I've looked at your report card ever since ninth grade. And when I called your mom she accidentally told me."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Troy said nodding his head up and down. "So than you know that this decision can make my life really good or really bad."

"I understand that totally and completely. So if you get a good score on your SAT's than you can become a San Francisco Don."

"I understand." Troy said completely listening to what the coach was saying.

"Now, I can get you and your girlfriend a scholarship to this college. I read up on your girlfriend she's a smart girl. You can get free admission, free books, but you guys might have to get your own apartment, or you guys can get a marriage dorm."

"This sounds so great!" Troy said excited. "I have to talk this over with my girlfriend, but I'm sure that she will totally agree with me." He said so pumped.

"This is great. I know it's near the Christmas holiday's so you don't have to come on a campus visit right away, but I would like for you to come in about two months. Is that alright?"

"Again I have to take this up with my fiance, but I think it will be fine."

"Alright, if you have anymore questions you can reach me at 660-963-9573."

Troy wrote the number on his hand. "Thank You so much. You don't know how much I needed this right now."

"No, thank you. I believe with your talent on the basketball court you can help the Don's to a championship."

Troy lagged. "Good-bye."

"Bye."

Troy hung up the phone and jumped up and down. He squealed and continued jumping up and down.

"What are you so happy about baby?" Gabriella asked rubbing her eyes.

Troy ran over to Gabriella. "You will never believe what just happened?"

"What?" Gabriella asked excited. "Did we win the lotto?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"No...you and I just got excepted to The University of San Francisco." He said jumping up and down.

Gabriella stood there without a smile on her face.

"What's the matter with you?" Troy asked as he stopped jumping up and down. "I thought you would be happy with this?"

"Troy I am happy, but I don't think we should rush into anything." She said very sudden.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we do have other options. I mean other college's could ask for us, and maybe they will be better offers, or a better school." She said very logically. "And you remember the last time we rushed into something?" She said pointing down to her stomach.

Troy looked at her stomach. "I do admit we did rush into sex, but this is different. Once college's start to know about the baby than they might loose interest."

"I understand that, but I want to slow thing's down. I realized that I was wrong about the wedding. I want to slow that down to. I just want to think before I rush into things."

"I understand that, but we know that we are supposed to be together so it shouldn't matter." Troy said arguing his point. "And I feel like you are holding back from me. Are you telling me the truth?"

"Troy I think you should get ready for school." Gabriella said looking down at the floor.

"No, not until my fiance tells me why she is acting like this?"

"Troy you can't be late for school. You better go ahead." She said pointing to the door.

"I'm not leaving..."

Gabriella stepped up to Troy. She tip toed to reach his lips, and slowly and passionately kissed him on the lips. "I'm fine." She reassured him in his ear.

Troy nodded. "I really should get in the shower and go to school, but if you need me I will have my cell phone." He said inching his way toward the bathroom door.

Gabriella nodded and started her way to the bedroom. "I'm fine really." She said again.

* * *

Troy was at his locker when he heard a foot step behind him. He turned around to find Chad standing behind him. 

"What's up, man?" He asked giving Chad a five.

Chad looked down to the floor. "Troy I need to ask you a favor?" He said slowly.

"What's up?" He asked getting scared. Chad never acted like this before.

Chad went closer to Troy's locker and whispered "It burns down there." He said nudging his head down toward his private area.

"Chad, that's why you shouldn't be sneaking around behind Taylor's back."

"Look I didn't come here for a lecture. I need you to take me to the doctor today." He asked really low.

"Why can't you go yourself?" Troy asked kind of weirded out by the situation.

"I would but my father took my car away. He caught me and this girl named Kenya in an awkward position."

"And that's why I'm taking you to the doctor today. You should just stick to one girl at a time."

"Says the soon to be father." Chad joked.

"Hey, if you want me to take you to the doctor today you better loose your little jokes."

"Thanks man, I owe you." Chad said giving Troy a quick pat. "Oh and if you could make sure you don't tell anybody, not even Gabriella."

"Why?"

"Because Gabriella will tell Taylor, and Taylor doesn't have to know about this."

"Are you kidding me?" Troy asked upset. "Your not going to tell Taylor?"

"I don't know if there is anything to tell yet. SO if you could please just keep it to yourself."

"Fine, but if you do have something your going to tell her, right?"

"Sure." Chad said nodding to what Troy was saying.

* * *

"You and Troy are going to get married?!" Taylor screamed at her best friend. She was inside of Gabriella and Troy's apartment. 

"I know, I'm going to be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton." She said holding out her finger so her best friend could see.

"Wow, so I guess you and Troy's sex life has been a little off since you got pregnant, right?" She asked weird.

Gabriella put her hand down. "Are you kidding me?" She said laughing. "Last night we had sex everywhere in this apartment. We did it on the bedroom floor, kitchen floor, dinning room table, couch, and in the bedroom."

"Damn, I wish Me and Chad's sex life was like that."

"What?"

"Yeah, Chad and I haven't had sex in over a month. And now a days he's been acting strange. I mean when I tried to have sex with him last night he stopped me in the middle of all the fun."

"Are you kidding? That doesn't sound like Chad?"

"I know, maybe it's my body?" Taylor said looking at herself. "Maybe if I lost a few pounds he would find me more attractive." She said poking her love handles.

"No, you are perfect. I'm sure that there is a reasonable explanation for this." Gabriella said slapping her best friend's hand.

"Ever since I found him with that girl five months ago I thought that he would act a little funny. He's lucky I forgave his ass. You don't think he could be cheating again do you?"

"I'm sure he's not. I mean when you found him cheating he was really upset when you broke up with him. You don't think that he would try to do that all over again?"

"No, but I never thought he would cheat on me the first time either."

"True, but just in case I'll ask Troy."

"Thank You Gabby." She said hugging her best friend. "I know that Troy will never be able to lie to you..."

Gabriella nervously scratched her arm. "Can I tell you something?"

"What?" Taylor asked scared. She had never seen Gabriella look so guilty in her life.

"You know Cohen, right?"

"Yeah, your ex-boyfriend, first love, you ended the relationship when you fell in love with Troy."

"Yeah, that's the one. And you know that we ended up becoming good friends after the break-up."

"Yeah...Gabriella where is this going?"

"Remember last year at the end of the school year when I thought that Troy had cheated on me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I went home and cried. Then the door bell rang, and there he was. I was so heart broken and I wanted Troy to feel like I felt. So I had sex with him."

"What?" Taylor gasped.

Gabriella got up off of the bed and looked at the wall. "And the baby might not be Troy's." She said with a tear running down her face.

"Gabriella, no!" Taylor screamed. "Do you know how hard Troy has been working for the baby, and to make you happy?" She said pacing back and fourth. "How couldn't you tell him?"

"I wanted to tell him I really did, but than he started to fall in love with the baby, and I started to fall in love with the fact that we could be a happy family."

"Does Cohen know that he might be the father?"

"I told him I wasn't feeling well, and that I thought I might be pregnant. Than after that Antonio hit me, and I was in the hospital, and my phone was at my moms house. Troy had already done all of this, and I really didn't want anything to mess up what is happening."

"You know that your wrong. You know you should've never had sex with him if you didn't have feelings for him!"

"I was upset. I thought Troy had cheated, and I thought it would be a one night stand. We would have sex and then boom he would be gone."

"Two wrongs don't make a right!" Taylor yelled.

"I know..." Gabriella cried. "I love Troy with all of my heart. I don't care about Cohen. I want Troy, and I want this baby to be Troy's, and that's why I led him to believe it was his."

"What?"

"I really believe with all of my heart that this is Troy's baby. It's more logical for the baby to be his." She calmed down a little.

"Do you believe that? Or do you want to believe that?"

Gabriella sat back on the bed. She shrugged her shoulders up and down and then put her face in her palm and cried.

Taylor sat next to her friend and tried to comfort her. "You know that you have to tell Troy he might not be the father?"

Gabriella nodded her head as she continued to cry. _How did her life become such a mess?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Troy pulled into the parking-lot of the doctor's office. "Your lucky that Dr. Pleasant was able to see you on such short notice." 

"I know...thanks for hooking me up with him." Chad said as he started to leave the car.

"No prob..." Troy said as he bopped his head to the beat of the song on the radio.

"Yo, can you come with me?" Chad asked as he leaned down in the car window.

"Are you crazy?" Troy asked looking at him like he was in a straight jacket. "I dont wanna know your personal business."

"Come on man, you know if it was reverse I would walk in with you."

Troy turned the car off and went out of the car. "You know that you my boy because I wouldn't do this for nobody else."

"Thanks, man I really appreciated it. If you ever need anything I'm here for you."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Whatever if you would've just stayed with Taylor your ass wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

"Oh, come on. Don't give me that. You the one that almost cheated on Gabriella with **Sharpay**." Chad said Sharpay's name in disgust.

"She was coming on to me, and I was drunk. Plus, I stopped it before it got anywhere."

"Nah, Gabriella stopped it before it got anywhere. Don't even try to twist it in your favor.

Troy walked in and sat in the waiting room chair. While Chad went over to sign his name in at the front counter.

When Chad finally sat down Troy leaned in and said. "You know we have the two best girls in the world?"

"How do you figure?" Chad asked interested in the answer.

"Well, when Gabriella walked in on me and Sharpay before we had sex she never tried to get revenge and cheat back. And when Taylor walked in on you after you had sex with Keeysha she never tried to cheat back on you."

"You right, and it wasn't Keeysha. It was Symone." He corrected his friend.

"How do you have sex with all of these woman, and never mix up their names?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I usually call than little, cute pet names. So I won't get them mixed up and have to explain myself."

Troy laughed at his best friend. Only Chad would come up with something like that. "I don't think that I will need to know that. I'm going to be a one man kind of guy from now on."

"I think after this experience I will too."

* * *

**_End Of Chapter..._**

**_Does Chad have an STD?_**

**_Will he tell Taylor if he does?_**

**_Will Gabriella tell Troy the baby might not be his?_**

**_How will Troy handle it if/when he finds out?_**

**_-Don't hate me for this chapter. I'm just trying to come up with something that nobody has ever done before. I hate it when my stories are like somebody elses. I like to be different. I hope you enjoy and don't worry the next chapter will answer some if not all of your questions._**


	12. Consequences

Chad waited in the waiting room nervously moving in his seat. It had been forty minutes since the doctor checked him out.

"Dude, your acting like a girl. Calm down..." Troy said chuckling at his friends reaction to what's happening.

Chad turned to look at Troy. He gave him a look that said _Are you stupid? _Then he said "Man, I didn't know how serious this was until that doctor told me and showed me all of those pictures." He said trying to shake th image of him having something on his private area for the rest of his life.

"Well, I think your dumb ass deserves it." Troy said still calm about the situation. He was sure that Chad didn't have anything life threatening. He wasn't sure if Chad had anything at all. Knowing his buddy he was probably just imagining all of this up.

"Chad Danforth?" A nurse called from behind the counter. "The doctor will see you now."

And with those words Troy saw Chad do something that he never had done before. For the first time since they were two Troy saw Chad turn pitch white.

As Chad got up from his seat he could feel his heart drop to his feet. As he walked the long walk to the doctor's office he felt like he was walking to the electric chair.

While Troy waited for his friend to come back with the news his phone started to play the ring-tone that he knew and loved.

_"You Make Me Better...You Make Me Better"_

_"I'm a movement by myself, but I'm a force when where together." _

_"Baby I'm good all by myself, but baby girl you make me better...you make me better...you make me better..."_

He knew who it was before he even looked at the phone. "Hey, baby." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey" Gabriella said weakly.

"What's wrong you sound like you've been crying?" Troy asked truly concerned.

"It's nothing." Gabriella said taking a breath. "Where are you?"

Troy paused at the question. He knew he wasn't supposed to say where he really was. If he told her that he was at the hospital he knew that Gabriella would immediately think there was something wrong with him.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked. "Troy? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm at school." He lied. "I stayed after to talk to my dad. I'm on my way home now."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could meet me at your secret hide away?" Gabriella asked very skeptical about what she was saying.

"What?" He asked. He had no idea what Gabriella was talking about.

"You know the place you showed me when I first moved out here. You told me that's where you go to get away from it all."

"Right I remember." Troy had forgotten about that place. He was so busy now a days that he never had a moment to stop by there and think like he use to.

"Yeah, well I'll meet you up there." She said and hung up the phone.

Troy looked at his phone. _Did she just hang up on me?_ He asked himself. He knew there was something wrong with her. The only time that Gabriella ever hung up on her was when she was mad, and she had to be really mad to hang up on him. She had only hung up on him twice and that was because she thought he had cheated on her.

Just then Chad came out of the room looking pale. Troy quickly stood up and went over to his friend. "Dude, what's up?" He asked.

"I have a sexually transmitted disease called chancroid." He said with no expression on his face.

"What is that?" Troy knew there were millions of sexually transmitted diseases out there, but he never heard of chancroid before.

"It's basically sores on your private area. I got it from one of those nasty bitches I've been sleeping around with." He said angrily.

"Is it treatable?" Troy asked scared for his friend.

"Yeah." Chad threw pills at Troy. "I have to take one of each of those everyday for a week, and I should be cured." He said walking toward the door.

"That's not bad." Troy said looking at the pills that Chad had thrown at him. "I mean it is, but it could have been worse." He said trying to be positive about the situation.

Chad turned around. "No, it's just really embarrassing. Do you know what happens when you have chancroid?" He asked in a whisper.

"No what?" He asked back in a whisper.

"You not only get cold sores on your private area, but the cold sores squirt some type of juice out of them that smells." He said turning up his nose.

"Ewww, what the hell." Troy yelled.

All of a sudden the whole waiting room area was staring at the two teenage boys.

Chad's face was all red. He didn't want everybody to know his business. He quickly turned and walked out of the doctors office.

Troy quickly followed after him. "Dude, I'm sorry." He said as they entered the parking lot. "I didn't mean to be so loud about it."

Chad didn't say anything else about it. He got into the passengers side of the car and kept quit for moist of the ride back to his house.

"Look, man I know you didn't mean to be so loud." He said about two blocks away from his house.

"I was just grossed out by what you said..." He tried to explain himself, but Chad put a finger in front of his face.

Chad grabbed his cell phone which was vibrating in his pocket. On his phone screen the name read: Keya

"Hello?" Chad said normally.

"Hey, Chad." Keya said seductively.

"What do you want with my life?" Chad asked.

"I want to tell you that I'm over here in my birthday suit, all by my self." She said very romantically.

Chad could imagine Keya on top of her bed in her birthday suit. Her dark chocolate skin laying on her red velvet sheets. Her long black hair swaying as she trays to make herself look sexy, but his mind was interrupted by a sudden burning sensation in his private area.

"Sorry, Keya, but I can't." He said trying not to let the pain be heard on the other end of the phone.

"What's the matter?"

"Look I'm just having some health issues right now..."

"What kind of health issues?"

Chad than remembered that Keya was one of the girls he had sex with in the past week. "Look, I have chancroid, which is a sexually transmitted disease."

Keya didn't say a word over the phone. She was dead silent.

"I think you should get checked out before you infect someone." Chad said very maturely.

"Chad." Keya said really low.

"I know your disappointed in me, and I should have never had sex with you if I thought that I did have a STD."

"Chad, I gave you the disease." She said really fast.

Chad stood there for a second. "Your the one that gave me the disease?" He asked upset.

"Yes, I guess I never told you this but I'm bi. I like to experience with both sexes. A girl named Joyan gave it to me and I just so happened to have given it to you, and a few other people. I know that I should have told you, but I was sure that it wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding me?" Chad asked furious. "You didn't think it was that bad?" He screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, I mean I have had STD's before. Now I'm sort of a doctor when it comes to having them. I know whether or not they are bad or not." She said like what she was saying made any since. "I know the disease I had could just be cured with medicine. It's not like I gave you a life time disease."

Chad just hung up the phone. When he looked out the window he had noticed that he was in the drive-way to his house.

"What was that all about?" Troy asked when Chad finally hung up the phone.

"Nothing, I'm tired right now, and just need to go to bed. I have a really bad headache."

"I know the feeling dude. I mean I feel like that everyday." Troy put up his fist and started the car.

Chad pounded Troys fist with his fist, and then without a good-bye just left.

* * *

Troy walked up the stairs to what used to be the place he would sit and think at for hours. When he finally got up there he found Gabriella sitting there rubbing her stomach. 

"Hey." Troy said softly and sat down next to her.

Gabriella turned around and watched as Troy sat next to her. She didn't say a word.

There was a long period of silence before Gabriella spoke.

"Remember the first time you brought me up here?" She asked still rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, it feels like that was ages ago." Troy said smiling at that memory.

"Yeah, back when we had our whole lives ahead of us. Before I thought you cheated on me with Sharpay, before I found out I was pregnant, and before we found out that our whole lives would have to change."

"Gabriella why did you ask for me to come here?" He asked. "It's not like I don't like being here with you. It's just you've been acting weird ever since this morning when I got offered that scholarship."

"Troy I have something to tell you." Gabriella began.

Troy suddenly felt his heart drop to his feet. The last thing time he heard those words the sentence after that had turned his whole life upside down.

"I don't know how to tell you this, because I'm scared." As she said those words her body tensed up. She didn't want to tell him what she had done, but she knew she would soon have to.

"What is it?" Troy asked putting his hand on Gabriella's thigh. "Whatever it is we can work through it together." He said supportively.

When Troy said those words Gabriella burst into tears. She thought that she could hold them in long enough so she could tell him, but after what he had just said and done it was impossible.

Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug. "It's going to be alright. Every things going to be fine." He said and then kissed the top of Gabriella's head.

"Troy the baby might not be yours..." She said while crying into his chest.

* * *

**_End..._**

**_Hi, guys this is eemah. I have to say thank you so much for all these reviews. I never thought that I was that good of a writer, but you guys always say that I am. It makes me feel so good._**

**_I also have to tell you guys that I made the girls JV basketball team. So everyday after school I have practice until six, and when I get home I have to do my homework. Then on weekends I have basketball practice, games, and work-outs. So I don't have as much time as I used to. So it might take me a while to write new chapters._**

**_All my writing now has to be done at night and I am always tired and try really hard to stay up to finish chapters, just for you guys. As I am now._**

**_I will try to make the next chapter as fast as I can. But, I have a very tight schedule and don't worry my mind is always on this story and what I'm going to write next, and what the babies name is going to be, and how Troy is going to react, and I'm already thinking about a sequel to this story...lol..._**

**_Anyway love the reviews, and I love all of you for reviewing. Anyway I'm rambling on and just want to say Thank You!_**


	13. Need His Space

Troy stood their holding Gabriella in awe. "What did you just say?" He asked, wanting to believe that what he heard was a mistake.

"I cheated and the baby might not be yours." Gabriella stated again quietly. She was trying to hold on to this position for as long as she could. She knew that once he caught on to what was going on there wouldn't be anymore moments like this for a while.

All of a sudden Troy had a huge headache. He gently pushed Gabriella away from him and stood up. "What are you saying?" He had never been this confused in his life.

"Remember when I thought you cheated on me with Sharpay?" Gabriella asked still sitting on the floor. She looked up to Troy with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, but who else might be the father?" He could feel his anger build up.

"Cohen" Gabriella said looking down to the floor in shame.

"You told me that you never did anything with him!?" He said irritated. He was screaming by now. He could feel his face turn red with anger.

"I know. I lied." She said low. She hated it when Troy got mad.

Troy stared down at Gabriella. "Why would you do that to me?" He pointed to himself.

Gabriella stood up and tried to take Troys hand, but he quickly pulled it away. "I never meant for this to happen." She said looking straight into his eyes.

Troy could see that Gabriella was really sorry, but his anger was getting into the way. "No, you don't care." He spat back at her. "I almost gave up my whole life for you and this baby. You knew from the start that I might not be the father." Troy's heart dropped when he said those words.

"I know" Gabriella said with a tear running down her face. "I was just so scared and I didn't know what to do." She said putting her head down in shame. She couldn't even look him in the eye anymore. "It was bad enough that I was pregnant and seventeen. "

Troy fake laughed. "So instead of telling me the truth you lied to me?" He asked. He went over to Gabriella and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm leaving and don't wait up." He said and left the place that used to be the place where he went for peace and quiet.

* * *

**_Bolton/Montez Apartment_**

Troy went inside the room that he used to share with Gabriella. He packed all of his belongings into a box that he found downstairs.

Gabriella came rushing inside the bedroom and started to unpack the stuff that Troy was packing.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked getting irritated.

"Your not leaving!" She said historically. "You are going to stay here and we are going to get through this."

"Gabriella, don't start." Troy yelled. "I'm just trying to leave without doing or saying anything that I might regret later.

"No!" Gabriella said standing up for herself. "I know that I made a mistake, but I have a feeling that we can get through this."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella like she was stupid.

"Yes, I am."

"Gabriella I know that you want the perfect family, but I don't think it's going to be with me." "I can't live with compulsive liars."

"This is my first time ever lying to you, and you don't even know if the baby is yours or not." She said pleading for him to stay.

"I cant!" He screamed at her. "I can't stay here with you. It just makes me so mad that you lied to me for all of these months. Do you know how much I love that baby inside of you?" He exploded.

"And I love how much you love this baby." Gabriella said slipping her hand into his. "And that's why I want you to stay here and raise it with me."

"I can't raise a baby and not know if it's mine." Troy said taking his hand out of Gabriella's. "Every time I see that kid I'll think of the way that I have nothing to do with creating it."

"I understand that, but I love you, and I want this to work."

"I can't deal with this right now." Troy said dropping his box from out of his hand. "I have to go and take a walk." He started walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked following him.

"Out!" He screamed and slammed the door in her face.

* * *

**_An Hour And A Half Later:_**

"Here drink this." Taylor said putting hot tea in front of Gabriella's face.

"Thanks" Gabriella said as she watched Taylor put the hot cup on the table.

Taylor sat down next to her buddy at the table. "I know that you worried about him, but I'm sure that he's fine." She said reassuring her best friend.

"You should have saw how mad he was at me." Gabriella said puring more sugar into her tea. "I have never seen him so mad in my life." She said remembering the past few hours.

"Can you blame him?" Taylor asked trying to comfort her friend. "I mean what if your mom told you that your father wasn't your father, wouldn't you be mad?"

"I would, but I would never want to find my real father. The short time that he was on this earth was me I loved him, and no matter who helped create me he was still my father."

"It's good that you have a positive out-look on that. Most people would be so mad at their mother."

"Trust me I have way more things to be mad at my mother about than that." Gabriella said with a little smile. She slowly stirred her spoon.

"You should really eat." Taylor said looking at her friend. "You know that you have a baby to feed now too?"

"I know, but I haven't been hungry today for some reason."

Taylor was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

Gabriella's face quickly lit up. "Go answer it. It must be Troy."

Taylor got up and ran over to the door. She opened it and looked at the person in front of her. It was a guy that looked about eighteen. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked about 6 foot 2 inches, and he looked like a movie star.

"Why haven't you answered my calls?" He asked walking into the apartment without a hello.

"I know that you just didn't walk up in here un-announced, and didn't say hello to anybody. Boy, didn't your parents teach you anything?" Taylor asked.

"I'm sorry, and who are you?" He asked turning to Taylor.

"No, that's not how it works. Who are you?" She asked with an attitude.

"My name is Cohen Gwyde." He said putting out his hand, and you are."

"Just call me Taylor." She said shaking his hand. "So your the ex?" She said looking him up and down again.

Cohen ignored Taylors comment and went over to Gabriella. "You tell me your pregnant and I might be the father and then you don't answer any of my calls. What's up with that?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry, but that night was a mistake. I was mad at Troy and I should have never had sex with you."

"So what? That still doesn't mean that I might be the father." He said looking at her. "And I want to be there for you and the baby, if I am."

"Who the hell are you?" Troy asked when he entered his apartment.

"I'm Cohen Gwyde. You must be Troy Bolton?"

"You have some damn nerve coming into my apartment and talking to me like that." He said going over to Cohen.

Cohen laughed "Seems like your mad. Just because I took your girl from you don't have to make us enemies." He said sarcastically.

Troy went up to Cohen and picked him up by his collar. "Lets get something straight you didn't take anything from me. You wanted Gabriella so bad that you had to wait until I messed up to get some."

Cohen could see the anger in his eyes. "So what are you going to do hit me?" He asked not scared at all. "I dare you too. I will call my lawyer so fast that you will get whip lash."

Gabriella got up from the table. She went over to the two boys. "Troy calm down." She said soothingly. "If you hit him than you can forget about colleges wanting you at all."

Troy put Cohen down and went to the room. When he came back out he had the box that he had packed int he beginning. "I'm leaving." He said. "You and Cohen can be the family that you've always wanted."

Gabriella tried to say something to that, but Cohen beat her to it.

"Don't worry we will." He said putting his hand on her stomach.

Troy wanted to put that box down and punch him in his face so badly, but part of him knew that he would never get a college scholarship.

Gabriella pulled away from Cohen, and went over to Troy. She kissed him on his cheek and whispered in his ear "Stay safe." She finally came to the conclusion that she needed to give Troy some space. He needed to think about what he would do.

Troy was to mad at Gabriella to say anything. He just stood there and gave her a head nod and left. He hated the thought of leaving her there with Cohen, but right now he needed to get his head right.

After Troy left Gabriella went over to Cohen. She slapped him right across his face. "Don't you ever do that again!" She screamed.

Cohen's head went back slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"You come in here with an attitude and then you try to get Troy to hit you? What has gotten into you?"

"Gabriella I love you." He said getting close to her.

Gabriella pulled away from him. "You know we already went over this. I don't love you anymore."

"Come on you made love to me that night, and now you might be carrying my baby. You know that this is the way that God wanted it." He said getting closer to Gabriella.

"No, that night I had sex with you to get back at Troy, and I doubt that this is your baby."

"Baby, stop acting like that."

"I'm not acting like anything." She said pushing Cohen away. "I don't love you anymore at all." She said truthfully. "I just called you so you can get a paternity test."

"Why don't you ask that Troy guy to do it?" Cohen asked.

"Cohen, just please."

"Now you want me to help you, after you just tried to play me?" Cohen said with a smirk.

"You know what get the hell out!" Gabriella said getting angry. "Your acting like an ass."

Cohen smirked again and went over to Gabriella. "I love you." He said and then attempted to kiss Gabriella on the lips, but was unsuccessful. So he just settled for a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry you'll miss me." He said and then left.

Gabriella looked at Taylor who was still sitting by the door. Then she went over to the table and poured out her tea. While she was washing the dishes Taylor came up to her.

"Everything is going to be fine." She tried to reassure her friend again.

"I don't know why I had sex with Cohen. He was such an egotistical jerk when I went out with him. I feel so stupid."

"It's alright we all make mistakes."

Gabriella dropped the dish that she was washing. And looked at Taylor with her eyes wide. She put her hand on her stomach, and bent down.

"Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?" She was about to go get help when Gabriella stopped her.

"No!" She said with a smile on her face. "I think the baby just kicked."


	14. Was and Always Will Be In My Heart

Troy was in his car riding. He had no clue where he was going. All that he did know was that he couldn't go back to the apartment and see Gabriella.

He thought about going to his parents house, but he couldn't tell his mother. She was so happy about having a grandchild and he couldn't break the bad news to her.

He was about to just park into a parkind lot and just sleep in his car until his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and it read: Chad Stud.

"Yo." He answered the phone.

"Hey, what's up man?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Taylor just called me and told me what is going on, and I'm sorry."

"Nah, you have nothing to be sorry for. She's the one that's going to have to raise that baby with a jerk, or on her own."

Chad laughed.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked getting irrirtated.

"Man, did you just hear what you said?" He asked still laughing.

"Yeah."

"Troy, you don't even know if the baby is yours or not. There is still a chance that you might be the father of that baby."

"Says the man who has chancroid? Did you even tell Taylor, yet?"

"Would you stop changing the subject. I called you for a reason and your about to make me change my mind."

"Alright, why did you call me?" He turned off the car engine and sat there in the cold. He was in an abandoned mall parking lot.

"I know that you need your space and time to think. So I was going to offer you a place to stay."

"Nah, man you really don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I kind of do. I owe you for everything that you did for me these past couple of days."

"Are you sure that your famz is okay with this?" He asked a little skeptical about what Chad was saying.

"My momz said she was cool with it. Leesha and Banqueesha said they fine with you staying here for a week or two. Brian and Kadeem said the cool with it as long as you don't touch their stuff. It's my step dad you gotta be worried about. That dumb nigga."

"Yo you betta stop ragging on that man. He is married to your mom and they did have Banoqueesha and Kadeem together."

"Yeah, but he stay cheating on my mom, and she always stay with him. He has seven different baby mamas and they all try to start with my mom."

"You know that you just described what you do to Taylor, right?" Troy asked thinking about it.

There was an ackward silence. When Chad finally spoke he seemed pissed. "I'm nothing like that damn looser, and if you ever say that again imma punch you in your mouth. Now, do you need a place or not?"

"Sorry man, sure."

"Whatever, it's not that much. I can only give you a pull out couch, food, and a pot to piss in."

"That's all I need. If you could just have that ready for me, because I'm crazy tired."

"Don't woirry man I got you."

"Iight peace."

"Lata."

Troy closed his cell phone and sat in the darkness for another minute. He couldn't help, but wonder how Gabriella and the baby were doing. "No!" He thought to himself. "I have to get those two out of my head." He said to himself again. He turned the car back on and he blasted the music. But even the music didn't owork he didn't want to admit it to himself, but no matter what he did Gabriella was and always would be in his heart.

* * *

**_Montez/Bolton Apartment:_**

"So is that baby still kicking?" Taylor asked while she entered the bedroom where her friend was. She had a tray with fruit salad on it.

"Yeah, I have a little kicker in here." Gabriella said rubbing her stomach. She stopped on the side where the baby was kicking. It felt like a little thud.

Taylor watched as a smile appeared on her friends face. She hadn't seen one of those in a while. "Here" she said placing the tray on the bed where Gabriella was laying.

"So, did you call Chad?" Gabriella asked looking into the bowl. She wasn't really that hungry so she just put the bowl on the night stand.

"Yeah, he said that he wouls call and asked Troy if he needed a place to stay. He was just as concerned as you were."

"Are you sure that Troy is alright?" Gabriella asked. One million and one bad things were running threw her mind. She just had a horrible feeling in her chest that something was worng.

"Everything is fine. Troy is at Chad's house sleeping on his pull out couch as we speak." Taylor said sitting down next to her friend. "You need to calm down, eat, and get some sleep."

"What are you my doctor?" Gabriella asked getting a little annoyed by her firends constant nagging."

"Not, yet. I will be a docotor hopefully in the near future. So I do know that when your pregnant you need to stay healthy and right now your not."

"Look, I'll admit that I am a little stressed, but I feel fine. I'm sure that if I had something to worry about than my body would tell me."

"Fine, I'm finished with arguing with you." Taylor said giving up. "I need to go home anyway. I have an interview with Harvard tomorrow morning, and I con't reschedule. It took me months for me to find a slot."

"Taylor go home and go to sleep. I'll be fine here by myself."

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked a little skeptical to leave. "I mean I can always get somebody off of the debate team to come and check up on you."

"No, I don't really feel comfortable with other people looking at me. They always sit there and stare at me in disgust." She said looking down.

"You made a mostake, and it just so happened to be the best mistake of your life." Taylor said smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm scared." She admitted. "I mean I've been reading all of the books and searching everything on line."

"Your going to be fine with the birth part." Taylor said interrupting her.

"No, it's not that. I'm scared that I might get post pardom depression." Gabriella said honestly.

"I'm sure that your not going to get that. You will love that baby as soon as they lay it down on your chest."

"Yeah, but most teenagers get it, and this baby has caused many problems with my life already. I'm scared that I might not love it for that."

"Don't worry. I know that you will love this baby to death when it comes out of you. Your going to be a great mother, and you shouldn't worry about this stuff. It's not good for the baby."

"Thank you." Gabriella said smiling. " I feel a little better now. If Troy would just talk to me then maybe I would feel a lot better."

"What will happen if the baby isn't Troy's?" Taylor asked nervously.

Gabriella cleared her throat. "The baby is Troy's." She said like she was trying to make herself believe it as well.

"Gabriella I know that you want the baby to be Troy's, but what if it isn't?" Taylor repeated her question.

"No, Taylor you don't understand. The baby is Troy's. It can't be anybody else's because I love Troy and I need him."

"There might be a possiblilty that it isn't Troy's. What are you going to do if it isn't?"

"I don't know. I never imagined the baby being anybody else's but his. I always see us getting married and raising this baby together."

"You know what I think you need to get to bed so I'm going to leave. I'll ask Chad to call every now and then. Be sure that you answer all of the calls or I'm going to call the cops."

"Alright, but I'm going to be fine. I'm not hurt or anything. I'm just pregnant."

"I understand that, but while Troy is clearing his mind I'm in charge of you, and I don't think he'd like it if you got hurt."

"It's not like he would care." Gabriella said very low.

"For the last time he does care." She said. "Now sleep, eat, and try not to worry to much. I'll be back tomorrow around five."

Gabriella nodded her head and waved her friend good bye.

"Bye" Taylor said in a very peppy voice and left.

When Gabriella heard the door close she quickly got out of bed. She went over to the front door to amke sure that it was locked. Then she went over to the phone and made sure that she could here a dial tone.

She quickly took a deep breath and went back to the bedroom. She stared at the bed that Troy and her went used to sleep in together. She couldn't help but miss the way that he smelled. The way that he smiled and the way that he always made her smile.

She got out of her quick day dream and just stood there. It was quiet and she wasn't used to it. It reminded her of when she used to live with her mother. "Well at least I don't have to worry about my mother coming in drunk or high." She said out loud. She stood there somemore and then decided to watch some t.v.

She was half way into watching "Ugly Betty" when there was a knock on the door. "Who could this be?" She asked herself.

She went over to the door and looked through the peep whole. Then there standing knocking on the door was a police officer. She opened the door with a smile and looked at the young officer.

"Hello, I'm officer Wilsonoff." The young brunette officer said holding out his hand.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." She said shaking his hand.

"Can I come in?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure, but if you don't mind my asking what for?"

"Are you related to a Mariah Montez?" He asked entering the apartment.

Gabriella knew exactly where this was going. "Yeah, she's my mother." She said.

"Yesterday, a neighbor went over to Mrs. Montez's house and found a guy dead. I've went to a number of people and they all have said that they have not seen your mother in quite a while."

"I know she's gone." Gabriella said disappointed. She had finally gotten over her mother's dissappearence and this just made her even worse."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. The thing is I'm not sure if she's dead or alive."

"The last time I saw her was about two weeks ago. She was alive then, but now I'm not sure if she is or not."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" The cop asked taking out a flip notebook and a pen.

"I really don't know."

The Officer looked at Gabriella and put his note book away. "It must be hard." He said looking at her up and down.

"What?"

"Well as I can see you are pregnant aren't you?"

"Yeah, so what are you going to do now? Are you going to judge me because if you are you might as well save it." She siad jumping the gun.

"No, I just understand what you are going threw."

"Yeah, sure. You know what it feels like to be all alone with a baby on the way. You have no idea what I'm going threw, and I'm tired of people pretending that they do." She snapped.

"Yeah, well once I had a one night stand. The girl finds out she's pregnant. Then she realizes that she's not ready to be a mother. She drops the kid off and then leaves."

"Really? Where is the kid now?"

"He's at my moms house while I'm on duty. He's six now, but when she left he was five months."

"Does he ever ask about his mom?"

"Yes, and I don't know what I'm going to tell him when he gets older. I can't just tell him that his mother didn't want him."

"I know how that little guy feels. Sometimes I think my mother didn't want me."

"Well, think about it this way. If your mother really didn't want you than she could have just had an abortion. However she didn't therefore she must have at least wanted you."

"I guess your right, and if I knew where she was I would have told you. All I know is that Antonio is dead and I think that he deserved to die."

"I don't think he deserved to die, and if you ever do get in touch with your mother than tell her that if Antonio started with her than she could still be found not guilty. She could say it was self defense."

"How do you know she killed him?"

"I'm a cop. It's my job." He said with a smile.

Gabriella flashed one of her award winning smiles back at him and then said good bye.

"See you later, Gabriella." He said winking. "And don't worry it'll take some getting used to but you'll be a great parent."

"Thank you."

He tipped his hat and then he left.

When the cop finally left Gabriella couldn't help but notice how he looked somewhat like Troy. "I need to stop thinking about him." She said to herself. But the truth was she could never stop thinking about him. Troy Bolton was and always would be in her heart.

* * *

**_Sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes in this chapter, but my spell check is not working for some reason. Hopefully it doesn't throw you out of the story._**

**_Thank You for all of the reviews, and don't worry to all of you that want to know what's going on with the colleges? Or if the baby is a boy or a girl? Or if Mrs. Montea will ever come back? Or if Troy and Gabriella will get back together? I will try to answer some of the questions in the next few chapters._**

**_Again I love all of you guys and love all of the reviews. You guys are the reason I keep this story ging and expect the next chapter to be up by next Saturday since that's the only day that I can really type. _**


	15. Drama

"Troy?" Banqueesha said in a sweet seductive voice. She lade next to him on the pull out couch. "Troy, wake up." She said quietly. She knew he couldn't hear her. She slowly put her hand on his chest and rubbed it.

Troy woke up to the feeling. "Gabriella?" He said forgetting where he was for a moment.

Banqueesha quickly got off the pull out couch when she noticed that he was awake.

Troy blinked his eyes a couple of times and them looked around. When he saw Banqueesha he was puzzled as to what had happened. "Did you just rub my chest?" He asked unbelieved.

"No." She lied putting her hands behind her back. "I just came to wake you up."

Troy had been at Chad's for about a week now. He really hadn't talked or seen Gabriella since then. "Oh, well thank you." Troy said politely. "_**I must have been dreaming"**_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah well if your hungry I cooked some pancakes for you in the kitchen." She said staring at him. Banqueesha couldn't believe that Troy Bolton was staying in her house. She had a little bit of crush on him. She did ever since she was nine, and now that she was fourteen and he was eighteen maybe it would be the perfect time to admit it. If she wasn't so scared.

"Thank you." He said sitting up on the bed. "I don't think that I'll be eating though. I have to go to a college recruit thingy today. I won' t be back until tomorrow night." He explained to her. He didn't know why he just told her that. Maybe because he was missing talking to Gabriella..

"Oh, well if you need anything just call. I have nothing to do today." She said flashing a smile. She was trying so hard to let Troy know that she wasn't a baby anymore. She was fourteen and very mature for her age.

"Really I should be leaving my flight leaves in an hour and a half." He said looking at the clock on his cell phone. He got off of the bed and left the room. He quickly jogged to the bathroom, but before he could get there Brian ran inside of it.

"Damn it!" He said punching the door of the bathroom. He loved that Chad gave him a place to stay, but there were so many people here that there was always a line for everything.

Chad came up behind Troy. "I bet Brian ran in there before you could get there." He chuckled.

"Yeah how did you know that?"

"That's his move. If I were you I would just wake up early to get in the shower. That way you don't have to wait and there will be hot water."

"I couldn't go to sleep last night." Troy admitted. "I felt so alone with nobody sleeping next to me."

"That sucks. Why don't you just go back to Gabriella than?" Chad asked even though he already knew that answer.

"Yeah right, I am a man. She is supposed to come running back to me. What the hell would I look like running back to her?"

"Whatever man. I gotta go to work. I hope you have a good college recruiting thing, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hold up. I know this ain't none of my business, but don't you think that you should talk to Taylor? She's been calling here non stop asking what's wrong."

"I know she's coming over after I have work. My house will be free and her and I are going to work things out." Chad said with a smile.

"You better not have sex with her. You know that would be wrong."

"Look I've been taking my medicine, and I will use protection."

"Man, if you give Taylor an STD I will kill you." Troy said with a serious face. "She doesn't deserve a guy like you."

"Why do you care so much?" Chad asked suspicious.

"I have known Taylor since I was in kindergarten. We have been friends forever. I have only known you since third grade."

"Whatever man, I need to get my ass to work before I get fired. I will do what I want to do with my girlfriend." He said and walked out of the hallway and into his car.

* * *

**_Montez/Bolton Apartment_**

Gabriella just got out of the shower and went into the bedroom. She looked at all of her clothes and looked back at her stomach. "There is no way that I'm going to fit any of this stuff." She said throwing the short she had in her hand on the floor.

She started to throw all of the things in her closet on the floor to. She moaned loudly in announce. She finally found a double x t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

She looked at herself and felt so self conscious. "I'm not leaving the apartment like this." She said out loud to herself. She went to the kitchen and started to heat up a bowl of soup.

She went over to the TV and pressed the power button. "America's Most Wanted" was on. She went to go get her soup when the television said something familiar.

"Mariah Montez killed her fiance of one month Antonio. They were said to have had an argument and Mariah took a knife and stabbed him about thirty times."

"Antonio was found dead a week later in the house that Mariah and him shared." The television said.

"Mariah was found in New Mexico about a week ago, but she fled from there to somewhere in Canada. Police officials think that she might of dyed her hair orange and now goes under the name Jessica."

Gabriella stared at the television screen like her life depended on it. She couldn't believe how the television did not tell the whole story. Antonio was beating her and her mom did it for self defense.

"If anybody has any information on this deadly fugitive please call this number." The television continued.

Gabriella turned off the television in anger after she just heard what the television had said. Her mother was plenty of things, but a deadly fugitive wasn't one of them.

She went over to the kitchen and grabbed her soup. She had to get her mind off of what she just had heard. She picked up her phone and was about to call Troy when there was a knock on the door. "Who could this be?" She thought to herself.

She looked out of the peep hole, but it was blurry. She opened the door cautiously and looked at the jerk that was standing in front of her.

"Can I come in?" Cohen asked looking sweet.

"It depends are you here for a better reason than to make me upset?" She asked.

"I'm here because I want to take the paternity test." He said looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry for what I did when I came before. I just did it to get under Troy's skin."

Gabriella opened the door and let him in. "What made you change your mind?" Gabriella asked. She had a weird feeling that Cohen was just doing this for one of his own selfish reasons.

"I need to know if that baby is mine or not." He said a little nervous. "My mother didn't know who my father was and I guess it messed up my life in some way. I don't want the same thing to happen to this kid."

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Gabriella asked trying not to get to excited.

"Yeah, I have my car running downstairs. I'm ready now."

Gabriella's heart stopped. She wanted to know who the father of her baby was. She was just so scared that it wasn't Troy's. "I'm ready." She said grabbing her purse.

* * *

**_Chad/Taylor Scene_**

Chad opened the door to his house and checked to see if anybody was there. "Mom, Brian, Kadeem, Banqueesha, anybody?" He screamed.

When nobody answered he quickly grabbed Taylor's wrist. "The cost is clear." He said with a smile.

Taylor smiled back and then started to kiss Chad on his neck. "I'm so happy that you asked for me to come." She said in between kissing his neck. "I thought that something was wrong." She said.

"Nope, nothing is wrong." He said taking off her shirt. His guilt started to get the best of him, but his hormones where more powerful.

Taylor began to unzip Chad's pants. "I think we should go to the bedroom." She said stopping herself. She took his hand and lead him to the closest bedroom. Which happened to be his moms and step -dads."

Chad began to unzipped Taylors pants. As he slowly kissed in between her breasts.

Taylor began to moan softly. "I love you." She said loudly.

Chad stopped kissing her and pulled away. "What did you just say?" He asked catching his breath.

"I said that I love you." Taylor said confused. "Why did you stop?"

"I can't do this." He said. The guilt was becoming way to much for him.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking down. "It's my body isn't it?" She said with a tear running down her cheek. "I know that I gained a few pounds, but I thought you wouldn't care."

"What? No, it's not your body. Your body is perfect."

"Than is it my face? Or maybe it's my legs? What do I have to do for you to love me?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor this has nothing to do with you." He said truthfully. "This is about me."

"What?" She asked taking his head and moving it toward hers. "Look into my eyes." She said.

Chad slowly looked into her eyes.

"You can tell me anything. I love you and I will do anything to make you happy. Just tell me what is going on with you." She said emotionally.

"Taylor I cheated on you."

"You what!?" Taylor screamed. "How could you?" Her face started to turn red and tears started to come out of her face. "I thought you loved me."

"I do, and that's why I won't have sex with you. Taylor I have an STD called chancroid."

Taylor whipped the tears from her face. She looked at Chad and punched him in the eye. She got up and started to put her clothes back on. "How could you?" She screamed.

Chad held his eye in pain. "I didn't mean to. I love you Taylor and I need you in my life. It's my hormones those girls walk past and they look so good..."

"So what I don't look good enough for you?" Taylor asked. "I know that I'm not the best looking girl in the world, but I thought in your eyes I would be."

"Taylor wait that came out wrong." He pleaded. He got off of the bed and started to chase after her. "Please don't leave." He said grabbing her arm.

"Get the hell off of me." She cried. "Chad I love you more than life itself, and this is how you treat me?" She said crying. "You make me feel so ugly and sometimes you make me want to even kill myself." She said yanking her arm out of his grip.

Chad watched as Taylor hopped in her car and left. He was still holding his eye and he was still half naked, but none of that mattered. He hopped into his car and followed after Taylor.

"I can't let her kill herself and especially not because of me." He said in his mind as he followed her car. As he was driving behind her he saw her car have a head on collisions with a pole.

"No!" He screamed parking the car in the middle of the street. He got out of the car and ran to the scene. He went to the drivers seat and looked at Taylor. Her body was forword and her head was laying on the airbag. Her head was gushing blood and so was her hand.

He punched the airbag which popped it. Then he picked her up and took her out from the car. As he was holding her sp close to her body he looked at her.

She had glass all over her body and she looked really pale. He put her down on the ground and screamed for help.

* * *

**_Sorry if this ruined your holidays...lol... _**

**_I hope you liked the chapter and thank you all for reviewing. Happy Holidays!!_**


	16. The Best Father In The World

Troy watched as Jerome unlocked the door to the suite. He couldn't believe he was here checking out the campus. He was about to go in when Damien cut in front of him.

"Damn look at this shit." He said with his hand covering his mouth. He was acting like he had never seen anything so expensive before.

Troy rolled his eyes and laughed. He had only known Damien and Jerome for a few hours, and he had already concluded that they were to totally opposite people.

Damien was one of those guys who acted a fool and ghetto. He always talked about his hard life back in Manhattan.

Jerome on the other hand was quiet. He had a hard life to, but he didn't like people giving him pity about it. He liked to work hard for everything.

Jerome smiled and turned around. "This place ain't half bad. We defiantly will have to thank Coach Evans for hooking us up with this place."

Troy laughed and walked inside. The suite was huge. It had a big screen television and a wide open space. The kitchen was filled with good food, and the bedrooms were like something you would see in a mansion.

Troy had to admit that if this is what life was going to be like if he joined USF Don than he was already sold. He watched as Jerome sat down and started to watch television.

Jerome was about 6 inch 11 feet. He was a good all around player. He was good with getting rebounds and being a big man, but he also could dribble and shoot three's.

Damien was about a 7 inches taller than Troy. He was a wing and had an awesome jump shot. He could also attack the rim like it was nobody's business.

"Look at this." Jerome said holding something in his hand and laughing.

"What is it?" Troy asked out of curiosity. He went over to go see.

"Looks like Coach Evan's wants us on the team so badly he has a few DVD's of the previous season's." Jerome laughed and then put the tapes back where he found them.

"He don't gotta do none of that shit. I'm sold." Damien said raiding the refrigerator.

Troy watched as the caramel, black brother almost ate out the whole refrigerator. "You must have been hungry?" Troy laughed after Damien was done.

"Hey, back at home I have to work for everything I put in my mouth. But that's all gonna change once I get into the NBA and can afford whatever I need."

"Look I'm tired of you talking about how hard your life is at home." Jerome said irritated. "I have just as much things going on, but you don't see me complaining."

Troy watched as Jerome who was also black;but he was dark, skinny, and tall, went over to Damien and smacked his feet from off of the table. "And didn't your mother teach you any manners?" He said as he pushed them.

"Yo, no nigga ever rolls up on Damien Hakeem Porter like that and don't get punched in their mouths. You better watch yourself." He said standing up and looking him in the face.

Jerome looked down at Damien. "Or what?" He asked not scared at all. "Don't let my manners fool you. I'm from the hood also and I know how to whop a guys ass."

"Hey!" Troy said pulling the two of them apart. "You guys better chill out. It ain't worth fighting over." He said.

"Shut the hell up white boy." Damien said to Troy. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, Mr. Everything for me is perfect. I bet you don't have a care in the world back where you come from." Jerome said looking at Troy.

"Why, just because I'm whit?" Troy asked defensively. "I have plenty of things to worry about back home."

"Really?" Damien asked not believing it. "Did your dad die form a drive-by-shooting, and your mom in jail? Do you have a grandmother that raised you your whole life in the hospital with cancer?"

Troy nodded his head no.

"That's what I thought." Damien said with an attitude.

"Or what about a dad who left your mother when he found out he was pregnant, and a mom who is dieing of Aids. Do you have a little sister that you have to take care of because your mother is slowly dieing and every day you see her get worse and worse, and you can't do a damn thing about it." Jerome asked getting chocked up.

"No" Troy said shaking his head.

"Like I said. Perfect life." Damien re-stated.

"No, actually I have a pregnant girlfriend." Troy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, white boy getting it in." Damien joked.

"It's not funny, and I worked my ass of to support her and that baby. Then I found out that the kid might not be mine." Troy said.

"Oh, poor Troy." Jerome joked. "Do you know how many times that happens in my neighborhood. At least your girl told you. Some girls would make you believe its yours and then after you get all attached to it they tell you. Then you can't leave. At least she had you in mind when she told you." Jerome said logically.

"Yeah, and at least you have parents that can support you and be there for you. In our neighborhood most of the kids are the parents." Damien said.

"I guess you guys are right. I guess you always think you have it bad, until you meet somebody that has it worse." Troy said re-thinking his situation with Gabriella.

"Anyway, I'm tired man. That flight and USF seminar whipped me out. I'm hitting the sack." Damien said entering the bedroom.

"I'm about to fix me some grub. You want some?" Jerome said heading over to the kitchen.

"Sure why not?" Troy said hoping that Jerome could throw down in the kitchen. He went over to the table and waited for the food. When his cell phone rang. The caller id read: Gabriella. He stared at it until it said missed call.

"Is that the girl?" Jerome asked putting a plate of food in front of Troy.

"Yeah." He said still staring at the phone. "I don't know if I should answer it or not."

"Man, you love that girl."

"How do you know?" Troy asked confused.

"Because you are staring at the phone waiting for her to call back. You must love the chick because if a girl ever did that to me. I would answered that shit and told the bitch to never call me again."

"So you think I should call back?" Troy asked Jerome. He didn't know why, but he actually felt like Jerome could help him with this.

"Call her back." He said eating his food.

Troy pressed the Send button twice. It only rang three times when Gabriella picked up.

"Troy?" Gabriella said sobbing.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" Troy asked worried.

"It's Taylor. She was just in a car accident and the stupid doctors' aren't telling us anything." She groaned. "All he said was that it isn't looking to good, and Chad is out of it. And I can't take this stress right now, and I just need you here. Chad needs you here, and Taylor needs all of us here." She said in one breathe.

"Don't worry I'm on my way." He said quickly. "And don't stress out about this it isn't good for the baby." He said.

"Thank you." Gabriella said. "It means a lot that you care."

"No problem. I'll be there when I can find a flight that will take me."

"Alright, and be careful."

"I will." He said and then hung up the phone. He would love to have more heart to heart with Gabriella, but right now he needed to find a flight and fast.

"What's going on?" Jerome asked being nosy.

"'Look, I have to leave and go back home. One of my friends got into a car accident." He said getting his suitcase from the door. "Tell Coach Evan's that I'll call him and hopefully re-schedule." He said putting on his coat.

"You do know he only had three full scholarships open. This could be your last shot." Jerome said looking at his plate.

"Then I guess I'm not going to be A San Fransisco Don." He said. "I have to go to the airport and try to get a flight. If you could just tell Coach Evans, please?"

"I got your back man."

"Thanks." He said and then walked out of the suite.

* * *

**_Hospital:_**

Chad paced back and forth. How could he have been so stupid? This was all of his fault. All he had to do was stay faithful. Why couldn't he have just been happy with Taylor?

Gabriella sat there tapping her foot. She had been at the hospital for about four hours now. She was already there taking the paternity test when they rolled Taylor into the ER. She glanced at her and she looked horrible.

"Every things going to be alright." Cohen said as he took Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella quickly took her hand away. "Thank you. You can leave now." She tried to say nicely. "I mean you don't know Taylor, and Troy is on his way."

"I can't leave. The doctor said the test results would take a couple of hours, and guess what it has been a couple of hours." He said with a smile.

Gabriella didn't even notice that. She was so worried about Taylor that she forgot that she had taken the paternity test. She sat there in silence for a while. When she heard the door open she quickly looked to see if it was Troy or somebody to tell them what was going on with Taylor.

"Is Taylor here?" Ms.Woodsberry asked running up to Gabriella.

Gabriella stood up and nodded her head.

"Have they heard anything, yet?" She asked with tears running down her face.

"No, they aren't telling us anything."

Mrs. Woodsberry hugged Gabriella. "Thank you so much for being here for her." She cried.

"Everything is going to be fine." Gabriella said rubbing Mrs. Woodsberry back. "Taylor's a fighter."

"I know." She said pulling away from Gabriella's warm embrace. "I just can't help it. Taylor is my baby. She has always been there for me. When her father and I broke up, and when I needed help with her little brother."

"Where is Garry?" Gabriella asked looking around.

"He's with their father this week. He will be here any minute now." She said trying not to cry.

Chad went up to Ms.Woodsberry. "I'm so sorry." He cried.

"What are you sorry for Chad?" She asked with a smile. "According to the cops you are the one that got her out of the car and brought her to the hospital." She gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Chad froze. He shouldn't be getting the credit for anything. He was the one that caused the accident to happen. He was the one that cheated.

"How is she?" Mr. McKessie asked as he ran into the room.

"We don't know." Ms. Woodberry said. "And where is Garry?" She asked looking for her son.

"I dropped him off at my moms. I don't think he's old enough to be here right now. He's only eight."

"Yes, but did you have to drop him off at your mothers? You know I don't like it when he goes over there." She said irritated. She hated when he did things to deliberately to annoy her.

"She's his grandmother." He said raising his voice.

"Are you guys joking?" Gabriella screamed. "Your daughter is in there possibly dieing and you two are fighting over that!" She screamed.

"I guess your right." Mr. McKessie said. "I'm sorry that I dropped him off there when I know that you don't like him over there." He apologized.

"Gabriella you need to calm down all this stress is not good for the baby." Cohen said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Gabriella quickly shrugged it off. "It's alright I can handle this." She said annoyed.

"Will you stop acting like that toward me. If I'm the father of this child somethings are going to change around here."

"Cohen, please not right now."

"Yeah, Cohen not right now." Troy said walking into the room.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed in excitement. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

Troy welcomed Gabriella's warm embrace with open arms. He didn't know how much he missed her sweet smell until he hugged her. "Did we hear anything, yet?"

"No, the doctor's still haven't told us anything."

Just than a doctor came in. "Gabriella Montez? The Doctor will see you now." She said with a smile.

Troy looked at Gabriella in confusion. "Is everything alright?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yes, it's for the paternity test. Cohen took one." She said with a smile. "Do you want to come and hear the news with me?" She asked.

"Sure, why not, but first I have to tell you something."

Gabriella looked at Troy with a weird face. "What is it?"

"Gabriella I love you. I can't help it. No matter how hard I try you are in my heart. So even if this baby isn't mine I still want to continue with the engagement and get married to you."

Gabriella gave Troy a big hug. "I love you too." She said in his ear. If Taylor wasn't in the operating room getting operated on then it would've been so much happier.

Troy linked his hands with Gabriella's and walked inside the room and soon behind them was Cohen.

When they were all in the room the doctor sat in a seat and looked at the three of them. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm rushing, but I have to get into the operating room. A fire in an apartment building just happened and we were all called to help."

He flipped through the papers and then looked up. "Cohen you are 99.99 **NOT** the father." He announced and then left the room.

Gabriella jumped out of her seat and hugged Troy. "Yes!" She screamed.

Troy hugged Gabriella back. He was just as happy to hear the news.

They sat there in an embrace for a while both of them didn't want to let go. "I wish Taylor was here." Gabriella said.

"I wish she was here to. I guess it's true."

"What?"

"You never miss a good thing until it leaves you."

"Yeah, because I sure as hell missed you." Gabriella said and gave Troy a soft kiss on the lips. When she pulled away Troy stopped her and made the kiss more passionate. She didn't want to let go, but than the baby kicked. "Mmmm..." She moaned and stopped the kiss. She put her hand on her stomach.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing the baby just kicked." She said with a smile.

"Really?" Troy said surprised.

"Yeah, you want to feel?"

"No, that's alright. I don't want to you know..."

"What?" Gabriella said laughing at Troy. "It's alright you are not going to hurt the baby." She said. She took his hand and then lifted up her shirt. She gently placed his hand on her stomach.

"Oh my god." He said with a smile. "Gabriella is that that baby?" He asked knowing that to obviously was.

"Yeah, cool right?"

"Gabriella that is so wonderful."

"I know, and guess what?"

"What?"

"This baby has the best daddy in the world."


	17. That One Moment

Gabriella woke up in a cold sweat. She turned over and looked at Troy who was sleeping right beside her. She took three deep breathes and then lied back down.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked still half way asleep.

"How did you know something was wrong?" Gabriella asked sitting up on the bed.

"I can feel you moving. Now what's wrong?" Troy asked with his eyes still closed.

"I had a bad dream that Taylor died." Gabriella said putting a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Taylor is going to be fine. They got her to stay alive. She's just in a coma." Troy said opening his eyes.

"I know, but that doesn't count. The only reason they consider her still alive is because she is breathing, and a machine is doing that for her."

"Yes, but they said that she might pull through. Just give her a couple of days." Troy said now fully awake. He sat up on the bed and put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella put her head against Troy's chest. "I just don't know what I'd do without Taylor. She has always been there for me. Well, ever since I moved here."

"I know what you mean." Troy said while resting his chin on the top of Gabriella's head. "But I've known Taylor since kindergarten and she is a fighter."

"Yeah, I just can't believe this happened. One minute she was here telling me everything is going to be okay. Then the next I get a call that she was in a car accident."

"Yeah, how did the car accident happen?" Troy asked. He forgot to ask when he first went to the hospital. He was to busy finally getting back together with Gabriella.

"They don't know. The cops say that she was crying, and her vision must have gotten blurred. Then the car swerved into the pole. Thank god Chad was there or Taylor would be dead for sure."

"Really?" Troy said surprised. Something about that story did not seem right to him. "Do you know why she was crying?" Troy asked wanting to get to the bottom of really happened.

"They think it's because she didn't get into Harvard. She went to the interview, but they denied her." Gabriella said sadly. "That was always Taylor's dream."

"I know she has been talking about Harvard for as long as I can remember." Troy said smiling. He loved remembering back in the olden days when it was just him and Taylor. Way before Chad and Gabriella entered the picture.

Gabriella took Troy's hand into hers. "Troy what is your dream?" She asked looking up at him.

Troy paused and thought about what he was just asked. "My dream was to go to college and get into the NBA."

"What do you mean was?" Gabriella said getting a little upset.

"I don't think that dream will come true with this baby on the way." Troy said truthfully. He soon regretted what he had just said.

Gabriella took her hands out of Troy's and got off of his chest. "Oh my god." She said with a tear running down her face. "I crushed your dreams." She sobbed.

"Wait, what?" Troy said as he watched his fiance's whole mood just change.

"This baby and I are killing your dreams."

"No." Troy said looking at Gabriella. "That was my dream." Troy re-stated. "I have a new dream now, and that is to marry you and have this baby. I want us to have a family."

"Your just saying that to make me stop crying." Gabriella said emotionally. "Troy I don't want us to be married and you regret it. I need to know that you really want this."

Troy got really close to Gabriella. He was so close it looked like they were about to kiss. "Gabriella, I want you to become Mrs. Gabriella Bolton, and I want for us to have this baby. I don't mind having to put my old dreams behind me."

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked Troy for the last time.

"I am sure." He said very happy.

Gabriella leaned in and gave Troy a wet affectionate kiss on the lips. "I love you, Troy Bolton." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, soon-to-be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton." He said hugging her thighs tightly. "Now, can we go to bed? I have to wake up early in the morning."

"Sorry for waking you." She said lying back down on her side of the bed.

"I would stay up all night if I had to." Troy said closing his eyes and yawning.

* * *

**_Back At The Hospital:_**

"Thank you for coming to this doctor appointment." Gabriella said with a smile. "I totally forgot that I had scheduled it."

"It's alright I wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus, it's the perfect way to get out of school." He said grabbing Gabriella's wrist and swinging her toward him.

Gabriella smiled. She couldn't help, but be happy that life was finally going her way. "You do know that everybody is staring at us, right."

Troy looked around the waiting room. He watched as a woman looked at them in disgust and covered her little boys eyes. "Well, lets give them something to really look at." He said ans then gave Gabriella a tender kiss on the lips.

"Excuse me!" Doctor Lipter said walking into the waiting room. "You two do know that I do have other patience, right?" She said with a playful smile.

Troy and Gabriella got off of one another.

"Sorry." Gabriella said while she rubbed her lips. She still had a huge smile on her face as she said it.

"No your not." Doctor Lipter laughed. "Now, It's just a routine check up and I know that you two have to get on to school. So I'm making my other patience wait."

"Thank You." Troy said as he took Gabriella's hands.

"Now, lets go so I can get to all of my other patience.

Gabriella and Troy followed the doctor hand and hand. Gabriella was trying to seem professional, but she couldn't stop smiling. Her life was perfect, except the fact that her friend was hanging on to dear life.

"Now, we will do a routine check up and then I will do a sonogram. So Troy if you could just leave and my nurse will come and get you when we are finished."

Troy nodded and kissed Gabriella on the forehead.

It took about a half and hour and when the nurse finally told him he could come back in. Gabriella was already to have the sonogram. Troy went over to Gabriella and took her hand.

"Hey." He said looking at her stomach. He couldn't believe how big she was getting, but he made sure not to stare.

"Hey, are you ready to see our baby?" She asked exhausted.

"Can't wait." He said truthfully.

Doctor Lipter put the gel on Gabriella's stomach. "So do you two want to know what the sex of your baby is?" She asked with a smile. She had to admit this was one of the perks of her job.

"Yes." Gabriella said with a smile. "What are we having?"

"Well, Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton, you two are having a baby girl."

Gabriella didn't think that her smile could get any better until than. "We are having a baby girl?" She said not believing what she had just heard. She thought for sure that she was having a boy.

Troy gave Gabriella another kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to have three beautiful girls in my life." He said proudly.

Just than somebody knocked on the door.

Doctor Lipter did something with the machine and then shut it off. "Well, I have your pictures of the baby in my office. If you would wait inside the waiting room for them that would be nice." She said with a smile.

Gabriella got up and put her shirt down. "Alright." She said with a smile. Nothing could bring down the day that she was having.

Troy helped her off of the Cochin. And when she finally got down he kissed her softly on her lips. Then they walked hand and hand into the waiting room.

But in that moment everything changed...

As they walked hand and hand, while smiling Gabriella was the first to see Ms. Woodsberry who was being held by Mr. McKessie. She was crying.

Chad was on the floor crying as well.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked scared to know the answer.

Mr. McKessie looked up and looked at Troy. "Taylor died about ten minutes ago." He said with tears in his eyes.

Just than Gabriella's smile that had been there all day turned into a frown. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No!" She screamed. She started to walk over to the door where Taylor was lying in the coma yesterday.

"No, she's still alive." Gabriella said in denial. "She is in there and she is going to make it!" She screamed.

Troy went over to Gabriella and hugged her. "Everything is going to be, okay." He said while crying himself. "You need to calm down it's not good for the baby."

"Troy, she's not dead. She can't be dead!" She cried into his chest. "She was just there when we walked in."


	18. BirthdayWedding?

Gabriella sat up in bed and looked around the room. She took her hand a whipped the sweat off of her forehead. She took a couple of deep breathes and then sat up. This was the fifth time this week that she had woken up in the middle of the night.

Troy sat up and started to take the sleep out of his eye. "Another nightmare?" He asked sitting up and putting his arm around his fiance.

Gabriella nodded her head. "I don't know why, but it feels like this is all a dream. I mean I just can't make myself believe that she is dead." Gabriella said shaking her head.

Troy looked at Gabriella. She looked very distraught, and the worse part was he couldn't do anything to help her. "I know what you mean." He said taking her hand. "I feel the same way." He said trying to connect with her on some level.

"I just can't believe this is all happening to me. I mean I'm pregnant, my mom is nowhere to be found, and my best friend is dead." She said thinking about how her life had turned around all of a sudden.

"Well, you know I'm here for you." He said taking his hand and rubbing her back up and down softly.

Gabriella began to get all emotional. "That's what I'm afraid of." She said trying to calm herself down.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked confused. "I mean I know that I haven't always been faithful in the past, but I've changed." He promised her. "I will never cheat on you again."

"It's not that." She said trying to hide the tears from falling.

"Then what is it?"

Gabriella looked at Troy with her watery eyes. "For the past week almost I have had this nightmare." She began. "I thought that maybe it would go away, but it just keeps coming back up." She said looking down at her fingers.

"What is the nightmare?" Troy asked truly concerned with the dream. He needed to know what was causing Gabriella so much stress.

"I would be in a grave sight." Gabriella started. "Holding a little baby girl in my arms." She said with a frown. "As I walked around the grave I would see Taylors stone and my mothers stone." She said recalling her dream. "Then when I get all the way to the end of the grave I start crying in front of this head stone. I would still be holding the baby in my arms. Then when I looked at the name on the stone it would read: Troy Bolton Beloved Son and Father." She ended crying.

Troy looked at Gabriella as she was telling her story. Even though she was crying all he could think about was how strong she was. I mean she had lost her father, mother, and best friend all in one life time.He grabbed his fiance and gave her a big hug. "I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her.

"How do you know?" Gabriella asked emotionally. "I didn't think that Taylor was going to go anywhere, but she did." She said with a whole new batch of tears running down her face.

"Gabriella, what do you want me to do to show you that I'm not going anywhere?" He asked still hugging her.

"Just don't let go." She said loving every moment of time she spent with him.

"I promise that I will stay with you all night if I have to."

* * *

**_The Next Day:_**

Troy opened his eyes with the sun beaming in his face. He shielded his eyes and then looked down. He looked at hos fiance and the way that the light gleamed on her face. It made her black hair look brown, and her face looked so peach. He liked the thought if waking up to her every morning.

He slowly got out of bed to make sure that he didn't wake his sweet Gabriella. When he finally got out of bed he thought about everything that happened last night, and what he could do to make Gabriella believe him. He needed to show her that he wasn't going anywhere.

He went to the kitchen and looked on the refrigerator out of habit. On it was a calendar that had this date marked on it. "I wonder what today is?" He asked looking at the calendar closely. "Oh my god." He said wanting to punch himself. He quickly went over to the refrigerator and looked to see what he could cook for breakfast.

Gabriella woke up to the smell of bacon. She got off of the bed and went into the kitchen. To her surprise Troy was there in an apron putting food on two plates.

"Good morning." Troy said with a smile. She put the two plates on the dinning room table.

Gabriella put a confused smile on her face. "Good morning, what is all of this?" She asked going over to the decorated table.

"Well, I know that we can't afford to go out for dinner tonight. So I thought that we could have a special breakfast." He said taking off his apron and going over to her.

"What is so special about today?" She asked hoping he wouldn't get mad at her for forgetting.

"You really don't know what today is?" He asked laughing his mind. He couldn't believe she forgot what today was.

"No, what is it?" She asked a little irritated. She just wanted him to tell her so they could get on with their lives.

"Gabriella Montez today you turn eighteen years old." He said smiling.

Gabriella went over to the calender and looked at the date, and it read March 1st. "Wow!" She said a little embarrassed. "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday."

Troy went over to Gabriella and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "It's alright you were going through so many things these past couple of months." He said holding her hand.

Gabriella started to blush. "I feel so dumb." She said with a smile. "I mean who forget's their eighteenth birthday?" She said putting her hands over her face.

Troy took her hands and lead her to the table. "Well, after breakfast I have your birthday present." He said with a smile. "And I think that your going to like it."

Gabriella smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. She was escorted to the fabulously set table. After they finished praying they picked up their forks and started to eat...

After breakfast Troy got up and started to clear the table.

"So where is my present?" Gabriella asked holding out her hand and closing her eyes.

"Well.." Troy said with a smile. He went over to her and gave her a passionate, romantic kiss on the lips.

After the kiss Gabriella sat there with no expression on her face. "I love kissing you, but I hope that's not all?" Gabriella said with a smile.

Troy laughed at Gabriella's joke. "Actually no." He said with a smile.

"Then what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Well, I want to show you that I will be there for you for the rest of our lives, and that I'm not going anywhere." He said taking her hand. "I know that you wanted a big fancy wedding, and I really wanted to take it slow, but I think we love each other enough to get married right now." He said with his heart throbbing. "I have everything ready. My parents are ready and my mom bought you a dress. We have a priest, and if you don't mind we can get married at city hall?"

Gabriella kept the smile on her face. "Troy are you serious?" She asked looking at him. "I mean are you sure that you don't want to back out of this."

"I'm sure that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said with a smile. "All you have to do is say yes and we can meet my parents at city hall. I mean your eighteen now so we don't need your parents permit ion."

"Lets do it!" She said with a smile. "Let's get married!" She stood up from off of the chair. "I want to do this."

Troy put a huge smile on his face. He gave Gabriella a big hug and nuzzled her neck.

* * *

**_City Hall:_**

Gabriella looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She couldn't believe that she was wearing white with her being so big. While she was string into the mirror she couldn't help but feel horrible. She had no mother there to help her with the nerves, and Taylor wasn't there to tell her everything was going to be okay.

It was weird how she kept thinking that Taylor would be there when she walked down the aisle. Every time she dreamed her wedding day it never was like this.

She started to mess with her black hair. Which was in a high bun, with curls, and it had a tiara on it. There was a knock on the door. She turned around and rolled her eyes. "Troy, if that's you go away. It's bad luck to see your bride in her wedding gown." She screamed.

"It's Mrs. Bolton!" She screamed back.

"Oh, then you can come in." She said laughing.

Mrs. Bolton walked in and gave her son-to-be daughter in-law a hug. "You look so beautiful." She said while hugging her.

"You think so? Even with this baby inside of me?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes, even with that baby inside of you." She said with a smile. After a minute of awkward silence Mrs. Bolton went over to Gabriella and rubbed her back. "I know that it's been hard for you. I mean I couldn't imagine losing both of my parents so young."

"Yeah, well I don't know if my mother is dead, but it doesn't matter. She might as well be dead as far as I'm concerned." She said looking into the mirror.

"Well, sweetheart you know if you ever need anything you can always come to me." She said fixing a piece of Gabriella's hair. "I mean I know that even when you get married to my son, your not biologically going to be mine. But as far as I'm concerned you are my daughter." She said with a smile.

Gabriella turned away from the mirror and gave Mrs. Bolton a hug. "Thank you so much." She said while still hugging her. "You don't know how much I need you right now." She said crying a little.

"You know that Troy will also be there for you to." She said still embracing the hug.

"I know, but sometimes it was good having a friend that's a girl to talk to, and now that Taylor's d..d...dead." She Stoddard. She had never really said those words before. She believed that if she never said it than it wouldn't be true. However the truth of the matter is it was true. Taylor was dead, and there was nothing she could do to make her best friend come back.

"I know, I was at the funeral. Chad has been a mess since the death. I can't imagine how her little brother and parents are dealing with it."

"Wow, I never really thought about it that way. I mean I guess I've been so busy worrying about myself that I forgot that other people are hurting as well." She said thinking about it.

"Yes, but this is your wedding day." Mrs. Bolton said finally releasing Gabriella from the hug. "It's not supposed to be a sad day. Are you ready to go out there and become Gabriella Montez?" She asked with a smile.

"Can I come in?" Somebody hollered from the outside.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Bolton screamed from inside.

"It's your husband." He screamed back.

"Jack this is the girls bathroom. So I think you should stay out there."

"But I have to ask Gabriella something." He stated.

"Alright, but it better be quick." She said giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be out there rooting for you." She said and then left.

Mr. Bolton came in with his eyes closed. "Is anybody doing womanly things?" He asked.

"No, its alright the cost is clear." Gabriella said laughing at the man who would soon be her father-in-law, and the grandfather to her unborn baby.

He opened his eyes and looked at Gabriella. "You look so beautiful. If I was like twenty years younger I'd be all over you." He joked.

Gabriella laughed. "Thank you." She said posing like a model.

"My son sure picked a great girl." He said looking her up and down. "And that's why I'm here."

"What do you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would mind if I walked you down the aisle?" He said nervously. "I mean I know that I'm not your father, but Mrs. Bolton and I think of you as part of our family."

"I would be honored." She said putting her hand over her heart. She put her arm around his and then they walked out of the bathroom door...

* * *

**_End Of Chapter..._**

**_Sorry to those of you that actually wanted to read the wedding part, but I think that this chapter dragged on long enough, and I hate writing weddings. Because they are so long and boring._**

**_Next Chapter will start of with the newly wed couple. And Vanessa Ann Hudgens real birthday is not March 1st!!! I really don't know when her birthday is. I just made up an imaginary birthday for Gabriella because she is an imaginary character. _**

**__**

**__**


	19. Avoiding Your Feelings

Troy woke up with a smile on his face. He loved the feeling and thought of being able to wake up next to Gabriella for the rest of their lives. The wedding was fun, but last night was the best part of his day.

He got out of bed and looked at the alarm clock.

"Where you going husband?" Gabriella asked as she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Well, Mrs. Bolton, Even though I don't want to I have to go to school." He pouted. "But maybe it will go by fast and you might not even notice that I'm gone."

Gabriella got out of bed. "Well, I guess you should take a shower than." She said intertwining her fingers with his.

"Yeah." Troy said. He didn't notice what she was hinting.

She put her lips near his ears. "Want some company?" She asked in a seductive voice. She already knew what the answer was going to be, but she just had to ask.

Troy smiled and blushed a little bit. He felt dumb for not noticing her hints earlier. "Actually, I have enough time to take a bath." He said scooping his wife into his arms.

Gabriella giggled. "Don't let my big belly get in the way." She said sarcastically.

"Don't worry I think I can handle you two." He said pushing open the bathroom door.

* * *

**_School:_**

Troy walked into school with a smile on his face. He ignored all the whispers (which he had been doing ever since Sharpay told everybody that Gabriella was pregnant.)

As he was walking he couldn't help but hope that the day would go by fast so he could get home to his wife. His head was so focused on Gabriella until he passed by his former friends locker.

He stood there in silence. Taylor's locker had a picture frame with her picture in front of it. It also had cards, candy, candles, and a bunch of flowers.

It was funny Troy never really did grieve over loosing Taylor. He tried to be so strong for Gabriella that he pushed his feelings away. He felt a tear run down his cheek and he quickly whipped it away. There was no way he was going to cry over anything. He had to be strong for Gabriella.

He walked away when he started to feel emotional. He wasn't ready to show those feelings, yet. He went over to his locker and threw his book bag in there.

"Hey." He heard a small voice say behind him.

He turned around when he knew that he didn't recognize it. "Sharpay?" He asked frightened at her appearance. It looked like she had been crying.

"Yeah, it's me." She said. She was trying to make it look like she hadn't been crying, but it didn't work.

"What's the matter?" He asked. He couldn't believe that he actually cared about how she was feeling.

"Ever since I found out that Taylor died I haven't been able to stop crying. I mean you remember how back in elementary school it used to be you, me, Taylor, and Ryan." She said with a smile.

"I remember." He said smiling as well. Believe it or not Sharpay used to be a civil when she was little. Than when she began 7th grade she changed. I guess they all kind of changed.

"Anyway, this isn't about me." She said nodding her head no. "I was just wondering how you were dealing?" Sharpay asked.

"Fine." He said trying to hide his true feelings.

"Troy, I know that I haven't been the same since 7th grade, but I know what you are going through. I mean I know what you must be feeling. Back in 7th grade Taylor became the smart know-it-all. I became the evil bitch that nobody wanted to mess with. And you became the jock. We all split up and now we lost one of our good friends."

"Sharpay, I'm fine with it." He lied. "People die it's a way of life." He said pretending like he didn't care.

"Look, if you need anybody to talk to I'm here." She said with a reliable smile. Then she walked away.

Troy closed his locker. A part of him was telling him that he was nuts. Sharpay was nothing more than an evil girl who would stop at nothing to get what she wants. Than another part of him saw the old Sharpay. The Sharpay he knew back in kindergarten through sixth grade. The Sharpay he used to hang out with and consider one of his good friends.

* * *

**_Bolton Apartment:_**

Gabriella began to clean. She started to sing a tune in her head. She couldn't believe that yesterday she actually went through with it, and now she was Gabriella Bolton.

So much bad had happened in her life, and now something good has happened. She is married to one of the sweetest, athletic, and handsome guy in the world. They were expecting a baby in about four months, and she couldn't be anymore happier.

Just than there was a ring on the phone. When she picked it up there was a bill collector telling her how far in debt they were for their electricity. She hung up when the company said they owed five thousand dollars.

Then there was a knock on the door. When she opened it there was Tarsha.

"Hey" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Hi, is my nephew here?" She asked returning the smile to Gabriella.

"No, but you can talk to me." She said placing a hand on her over-sized stomach.

"I don't want to upset you in your condition." She said staring at her stomach.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked. Her expression had turned from happy to worried in a quick second.

"It's nothing really. It's just that the rent is late. I need that money for the bills, and I really took a risk on you two." She said in a professional way. She was no longer an aunt. She was now a landlord.

"I understand, and we will pay you."

"I can give you two about a month. If I don't get paid by then, than I'm going to have to kick you guys out." She said a little saddened.

Gabriella's heart dropped. First the electricity people were threatening to cut her off, and now she was talking about kicking her out. There was no way in the world that she would be living on the streets with a baby.

"I have to go to work." She said looking at her watch. "Thanks to you two I now have to work over time." She began to walk away. "Oh" She said turning around before she went down the steps. "Consider that your two weeks notice."

Gabriella closed the door. She had to do something. They hadn't even bought anything for the baby, yet and that was going to cost money as well. The baby began to kick. "It's alright." She said rubbing her stomach. "Mommy is going to make sure her little girl gets whatever she needs."

**_3 hours later:_**

Gabriella was circling jobs that she could possibly get even though she was pregnant. She needed money and that was the only way that was taught to her.

She heard a small knock on the door while she was looking. She got up off the couch which took her a while. "If it's somebody else looking for money, please just go away." She begged. Bill collectors had been calling non-stop.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see Ms. Woodsberry standing there with a box in her hand. She looked tired, her eyes were puffy, and she had no make-up on.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little worried.

"Mr. McKessie and I had a court hearing today on who should get Taylors things. We split half and half. When I was going through her things afterward her I found somethings that belong to you." She said giving her the box.

She looked inside the box and tried so hard not to smile. "Thank you, for giving this to me. You have no idea how much I needed this."

"Yeah, well my daughter wanted you to have it. So I think that you should have it." She said sadly.

"Do you want to come in?" Gabriella asked as she put the box down.

"Sure, why not. It would keep me from going home and crying in Taylor's room all day." She said laughing at what she had just said. She never realized how stupid it sounded until she said it out loud.

Gabriella smiled. She didn't get the funny part, but she smiled anyway. "Let me just put this in the room." She said walking over toward her room.

"Alright." Ms. Woodsberry said brushing off the couch before she sat in it.

Gabriella quickly put the box on the bed and looked inside. There were baby outfits, shoes, pacifiers, blankets, and even jackets for when it gets cold. Then underneath all of that she there was a letter. It read:

_Dear Baby,_

_I want to give you this money for good purpose. I want you to grow and become successful. I will give your mother this money for college. It was originally supposed to be mine, but I got a scholarship to Yale. My first choice was Harvard, but they denied me. The way that I'm feeling right now I don't think that I'm going to be around for long. I've been feeling so depressed since my parents split up, Harvard denied me, and since I feel like I'm all alone. The only three people that I really have are your mom, my brother, and my boyfriend Chad. Anyway I love the thought of having you as a god child, and when your old enough to read this letter I hope you know that I love you._

_Love,_

_God mommy Taylor_

After she reads the letter a tear ran down her cheek. She recomposed her self and than looked inside of the envelope. There inside as she promised was money. Not just like a hundred dollars, but there was about ninety grand.

"Wife I'm home." Gabriella heard a voice call from the living room. Gabriella quickly put the money and letter back into the envelope.

"Coming!" She screamed from the bedroom.

Troy stood and stared at the woman that used to be like a second mother to him. "Ms. Woodsberry?" He said in shock.

"Troy, wow I haven't seen you since you were little." She said going over to him and hugging him.

"Yeah, it has been a while." He said with a fake smile. Just than something in his heart started to feel heavy. He felt his throat get a lump.

"Troy?" Gabriella said walking into the living room. "Are you alright it looks like you are about to cry?" She said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't seen Ms. Woodsberry in a while." He said with another fake smile.

"You just saw her about a month ago when we found out the baby was yours." She said joking.

"Yeah, but like seven years ago him, Sharpay, and Ryan used to always hang out with Taylor. They used to come in and eat cookies and tell me about their days. Then all of a sudden they stopped coming?" Ms. Woodsberry questioned.

"Really?" Gabriella asked surprised. "I would have never thought." Gabriella said kind of laughing. "I mean when I came to East High they all acted like they didn't like each other, and Taylor used to call you a brainless jock."

"Yeah, well I guess we all changed and went our separate ways." Troy said looking down at his feet. "But I'll be right back I have to go call a friend." He said walking into the bedroom.

He went over to the telephone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A friendly voice answered.

"Shar

* * *

pay?, I think that I'm ready to talk about it." He said a little chocked.

"What about Gabriella?" Sharpay asked happy that he chose her over Gabriella.

"She doesn't understand." Troy said feeling guilty. "I think that you and Ryan are the only two that do."

"Ryan, is pretending like it didn't happen. So when do you want to talk?"

"Tomorrow at five?"

"Where?"

"How about at your place?"

"I'll pick you up at your job at five?"

"Alright, bye." He hung up quickly when he heard Gabriella turn the knob.

"What's going on?" She asked worried and suspiciously she asked "Who was that on the phone?"

"Nothing and nobody. You wouldn't understand." He said getting off of the bed.

Gabriella went up to him and looked him in the eye. "Troy I am your wife. I am not your girlfriend anymore. Whatever it is you can tell me." She said looking up at him.

"Don't worry about it wife." He said with a smile. He kissed her on the lips softly.

Gabriella welcomely embraced the kiss, but part of her felt like he was just avoiding what was really going on.

**_End Of Chapter_**


	20. I Remember Old Sharpay

Troy walked over to the "open" sign and flipped it over to "closed".

"Good job Bolton. You may go home now." His boss said patting him on the back. "You might as well get home to the wife." He said with a smile.

"Actually I'm going out with a friend tonight." He said taking off his apron.

"Oh!?" His boss asked all of a sudden interested. "Is this friend a girl?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, take it from a man who has been married for more than a week. If I were you I would cancel your plans with your friend, and go home to your pregnant wife."

"Thanks for the advice, but I think I know what I'm doing."

"Alright, I was just trying to help."

There was a honk outside the restaurant building.

"Now if you would excuse me I have plans for tonight." He said throwing his apron on the counter and jogging out of his dead end job.

* * *

**_Sharpay's Room:_**

"Wow?" Troy said looking around Sharpay's very bright pink room. "It's umm...very pink."

"Thank you!" Sharpay said with a smile. She went over to the right side of her room and pressed a button. The button than made a King Sized, pink, fuzzy bed out of the floor. "You can go sit on it."

Troy looked at Sharpay and then went over to the bed. Something in his stomach told him that something wasn't right, but he ignored it.

Sharpay went over to her nightstand which was on the side of her bed. She took out a pink album. She sat next to Troy and opened it up. "Look at this." She said pointing to the picture.

Troy took the album and saw a picture of him when he was little. He was about six and standing next to him was Taylor. "Where did you get this form?" He asked with a smile.

"You really don't remember?" She asked giggling.

"No?"

"That was my sixth birthday party." Sharpay smiled. "That was the day that my parents totally forgot that it was their only daughters birthday. And your mom threw me a party instead."

"I remember." Troy said recalling the day. "That was the day when you, me, Taylor, and Ryan buried that box in my back yard."

"Yeah, that was back when you and I thought that we were going to get married and Taylor and Ryan thought that they were going to get married."

"Yeah, we were some grown six year olds."

Sharpay began to blush. "You were my first boyfriend."

Troy laughed at Sharpay. "We were six. I really never thought of you as my first girlfriend."

"Yeah, well I did. We were together until sixth grade."

"I remember, that was when I started to play basketball, and I really started to hang out with Chad." He said smiling at the thought. He never realized how much he missed his friendship with Sharpay.

"That was also the year that I auditioned for my first play and Taylor started to bust out A's all over the place."

"Yup, and I guess that's when we really started to spread apart. But we really ended up breaking our friendship the summer going into seventh grade."

"We had that big fight." Sharpay said laughing at the thought. "God, I can't remember what it was about."

"I remember. That was the day that I introduced Chad to everybody, and he called you guys losers. Then when he left and asked if I was going to stay with him or you guys..."

"You chose him." Sharpay said with her smile fading. She remembered that day. The funny part was she still loved Troy. Even though he had hurt her that day.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." He said taking her hand. He didn't know why he didn it. All he knew was that he wanted her to except his apology.

Sharpay's heart fluttered as she looked up into his eyes. "It's alright." She said feeling herself blush.

"I want you to know that I am truly sorry. I learned to late that I should apologize sooner." He said looking down at the ground. He was still sitting on her pink, fuzzy bed, and he still had the album in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked while loving every minute of her free time with Troy. She never gave up on her love for him.

"I meant to apologize to you guys after Chad left." Troy began. "But he somehow talked me into thinking it was the wrong thing. And now I never got to say sorry to Taylor because she is dead." He said feeling himself getting choked up.

Sharpay put took her free hand and slowly rubbed it up and down his back. "It's alright, I'm sure that she had already forgave you."

"No, Taylor deserved so much better while she was alive on this earth. She was such a smart, beautiful girl. I can't understand why God would take her? Instead of all those prostitutes that don't even want to live anymore."

"I understand. I asked that question all the time. But there is nothing that we can do. Taylor is dead and all of those prostitutes are still out there."

Troy looked up from the floor and into Sharpay's eyes. He gave out a small chuckle. "I can't believe I'm acting like this." He said taking a deep breath.

"It's alright I'm here for you."

"Thank you for that. I don't know why I find it so much easier to talk to you."

"Maybe because we are more alike than you think."

"Maybe we were just meant to be good friends. I mean I love Gabriella and I don't know if you know this but we are married."

As soon as those words were spoken Sharpay's heart dropped into her stomach and she could feel that big lump in her throat. "What?"

"Gabriella and I are married." He said proudly. "We've been married for about two days now."

"I'm happy for you." Sharpay lied. She put on a big fake smile. "I mean you guys love each other." She quickly took her hand off the small of his back. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked quickly.

"Ummm...sure..." He said looking at her. She seemed weird all of a sudden.

"I'll be right back." She said leaving the room.

Troy sat there looking around the room. His phone began to vibrate when he looked it read: Wife

"Hey, Mrs. Bolton." He said into the receiver.

"Hey, Husband where are you?"

"I'm at the job. I'm working a little over time." He lied.

"Oh, I wish you would have told me. I cooked you a dinner for being such a good husband."

"Wrap it up for me and I'll wake you up and we can eat it when I get home."

"Well, actually I was getting a little hungry while I was waiting for you. So there is only enough for you."

Troy laughed at Gabriella. She was such a cute wife. "That's alright wife. I'll bring a hamburger home and we can eat together."

"Sounds good to me. I want a double bacon, chili, onion, and tomato cheeseburger."

"Whatever you want..."

* * *

**_Kitchen:_**

Sharpay took out two glasses and Pepsi's. Then she went over to the cabinet and took a pill out. "I can't believe he got married to that slut." She said out loud.

She poured the Pepsi's into the cup and dropped the pill in a cup. Than she thought to herself. "This might not do." She got another pill and put it into the same cup. "When I get through with him he won't even remember what hit him." She said with a smile.

* * *

**_Back In Sharpay's Room:_**

Troy heard Sharpay's foot steps coming. "My boss is coming I'm going to have to see you when I get home."

"Alright husband, I love you."

Hearing those words made Troy feel so guilty for being there. He wasn't even cheating, but he still felt so guilty. "I love you too." He said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Sharpay asked putting the tray down with the two drinks on it.

"It was my wife. She was sitting there waiting for me out our apartment." He said feeling even more guiltier than he did before.

"Thirsty?" She asked ignoring what Troy had said.

"Not really." He said shaking his head no.

"Here just try it." She said taking the drink from the tray. "This will make you feel a lot better."

Troy looked at Sharpay. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Soda makes everybody feel better."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Look, I'm a new Sharpay. Just trust me. It will make you feel so much better."

Troy took the drink and gulped it down. He did notice that there was a little bitter taste to it, but nothing in his brain clicked. "That was good." He said when he was finished.

"I told you." Sharpay said with a smile.

* * *

**_15 minutes later:_**

Troy could barley keep hi eye lids open. "I feel weird." He said rubbing his neck and seeing all the sweat on his hand.

"It's alright that just means it's working." Sharpay said pushing Troy back on the bed and climbing on top of him. She slowly trailed small kisses on his neck.

Troy wanted to protest. His mind was telling him that something wasn't right, but his body was frozen. His eye sight slowly began to turn black...

"Just let me take care of you." Sharpay whispered in his ear.

* * *

**_Don't hate me for this chapter...This story is definitely a Troyella...It'a alright to all of you that know Vanessa's birthday by heart. _**

**_I updated so nobody has to worry about that. Thank you for all of you guys that love the story b/c I love you guys for loving my story..._**

**_Sorry for it being rather long. There is still so much that has to be finished so there will be about seven more chapters or more left to go..._**

**_Troys-Lil-Girl_**- **_I read your story and I'm a bit confused about it. Give me more background about it and I'm sure I can help you. If you want to spice a story up you could always make the two main characters fight over an ex. _**

_**HSMficstar72**_- **_I read it! The story is very interesting. I mean the way it is written is weird, but for some reason I like it. I think you should add more to it. If you want I will review for it. If you need any help with it just ask. _**

**_To all the new readers thank you for just picking up on my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	21. I Want This Marriage To Work

Troy awoke with a throbbing headache. "Mmm...what the hell happened?" He asked sitting up on the bed. He had no idea where he was until he found Sharpay sleeping next to him. Oh my god. He thought to himself. He began to violently shook her.

"What?" Sharpay said waking up grouchy.

"Sharpay what the hell happened?" He asked getting out of bed and putting on his clothes.

Sharpay wanted to smile but she had to play her role. "Oh my god. I have a throbbing headache right now. Do you have any clue what happened?" She said rubbing her forehead.

"No, I remember looking through a photo album and then I remember drinking something and then its all black."

"Wow, it must of been Ryan. He was in the kitchen when I poured the drinks. He must have spiked them when I wasn't looking." She said liking the way her brain worked.

"Look, Sharpay. I have a wife and a baby on the way. I would appreciate it if you would just act like this never happened." He said putting on his shirt.

Sharpay got out of bed with her naked body and began to walk her way toward Troy. "Are you sure that you want to pretend like this never happened?" She asked as she got toward him she slowly trailed her fingers down his chest. Which was coming out of his short. She put her lips against his ears. "Why would you want grouchy, pregnant Gabriella when you can have me?" She whispered.

Troy was still hung over, but he was not an idiot. "Sharpay I thought you changed." He said pushing her away from him. "I thought you understood the way that I feel for Gabriella."

"I do, but I just think that you would be way better off with me. I mean before we got drunk we were actually having a good time weren't we?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, but just as friends. I love Gabriella and she is my wife."

"Yeah, I understand that, but maybe you don't love her as much as you think you do." She said slowly making her way toward him again. "I mean you guys haven't even been married a week and you already cheated." She took his hands and slowly placed them on her breasts.

Troy pulled his hands away quickly. "Sharpay maybe you don't understand. I don't love you and I never will." He said as he walked away from her. "If you ever see me again do me a favor? Don't talk to me or even look at me. And if you even go two feet near Gabriella I will hunt you down and make sure that you wish you were never born.

Sharpay was speechless. She thought that her plan was flawless. "Well, than I will just tell Gabriella about our little night together." She said with an evil grin.

"She's my wife and I'm going to tell her, because she is my wife and I would never keep a secret from her." He said putting on his shoes. "Now I have a long walk home. You know the place where I live with my wife." He said and walked out the door.

Damn! Sharpay said out loud as she sat down on the bed. She thought for sure that maybe Troy would try to come around.

* * *

**_Bolton Apartment:_**

Gabriella sat on the couch staring at the clock. It was 7:15 in the morning. Where the hell was Troy? All of a sudden she heard the door knob turn.

Troy walked in so exhausted it wasn't even funny. He knew that he probably had big bags underneath his eyes. He was welcomed by his very pregnant wifes gigantic hug.

"Where were you?" She asked while she was still hugging him. "I was getting so worried I thought I was about to call the cops." She said as she stopped hugging him. "I called your job and they said that you left a while ago."

"Yeah, it was definitely a very long night." Troy said rubbing his eyes. "If you don't mind can I go to bed?"

"Actually we have to talk about something."

Troy's heart dropped when he heard those words. He wasn't sure if Gabriella knew what had happened the night before and he really wanted to be the one to tell her. "What?"

Gabriella took Troy's hand and led him to a chair. "Here I think you should sit. You do really look tired."

"Gabriella what's going on?"

"Well the surprise dinner I planned last night had a purpose behind it." Gabriella said with a smile from ear to ear. "I applied to Harvard a couple of months ago. And I forgot all about it until I got a paper in the mail today with Harvard's name on it, and they accepted me!" She said energetically.

"Baby, that is so great." Troy said with a smile. If he wasn't so tired than ha would have been able to be more happy, but he felt like all of his energy had been drained.

"Yes, and that's what we have to talk about." She said pausing for a moment. "Troy I have been dreaming of going to Harvard since I was five, and they accepted me with a full scholarship!" She said getting excited again. "But if I accept it than we will have to move to Boston, Massachusetts."

Troy stood there staring at Gabriella for a while. "Are you kidding?" He asked looking for an answer.

"No!"

"Gabriella we can't just pack up and move. We are going to be parents. I have no idea how to be a father and I need my dad to help me. We just can't leave without a good-bye."

"Troy I really want this." Gabriella pleaded. "I think that you are going to be a great father on your own. I mean yeah, you are going to make some mistakes, but so am I. Our parents made mistakes with us and we turned out just fine."

"Gabriella I'm to tired to argue can we talk about this after I get some rest."

"Sure whatever." Gabriella said getting up and crossing her arms. "I have to go and talk to your mom anyway. We have a girls day planned."

"I hope you two have fun." He went over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We have other things to talk about when you get home."

"Alright, have a good sleep husband." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry I think I will have a great sleep."

* * *

**_3 hours later:_**

Troy was impatiently tapping his foot while he was waiting on his wife to come home. He was watching football and eating potato chips.

"I'm home!" Gabriella said as she made her grand entrance through the threshold.

"I see. You also got bangs, your nails are done, and i see you got your feet done." Troy said standing up and giving his wife a hug.

"Well, yeah. Since the doctor said I can't wear sneakers anymore I thought I should get my feet done. I'm happy that you noticed." She said smiling.

"Of course how could I not."

Gabriella embraced her husbands hug. "So are you ready to talk about Harvard?" Gabriella cut straight to the point.

"Yeah, and I also have somewhat of a surprise too." Troy said nervously.

"Well, if you want you can tell me your surprise?"

"No I think we should discuss you for right now." Troy said all of a sudden scared to tell Gabriella. He was the last person that ever wanted to break her heart.

"Troy, if you wanted to go play with the San Francisco Don's I would pack up in a heart beat and follow you. Why can't you just do the same for me?"

"Gabriella it's not that simple." Troy said nodding his head no.

"Why can't it be?"

"Because Gabriella your smart. You can go to any college you want to. I can't go to Harvard off of just sports. I'm smart but not Harvard smart."

"I understand, but baby if you could just do this one thing for me. There are tones of colleges near Harvard that would accept you off of sports, and we can live off campus in an apartment."

"Where are you getting this money from?" Troy asked laughing. "We are barley making ends meet right now, and we are getting help from my parents. How are we going to be able to afford a baby, apartment, and all the bills that come with that apartment?"

"Taylor gave us money. The money that she was going to use for college she gave it to the baby, but I figured we could use it for an apartment and then put all the money back when we actually get real careers."

"Gabriella can we just see how the future goes, and then we can make up our minds about what we are going to do about colleges?"

"Troy what the hell is going on?" Gabriella asked looking him in the face.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked confused and shocked.

"Troy I am not dumb. Last night when I called you were not at your job. And you were so exhausted when you got home for another reason. I was trying to pretend like everything was okay when it clearly is not. What the hell is going on?"

Troy paused and looked at Gabriella. She was glowing and beautiful. Her round stomach was showing perfectly through her shirt. "Gabriella last night when you called I wasn't at work. Truly I was at Sharpay's house."

"Why were you there?" Gabriella could feel the tears already coming. Something in her gut had told her something wasn't right the moment that Troy walked through that door this morning.

"I went there to talk about Taylor's death, and I had a couple of drinks."

"Oh my god..you had sex with Sharpay." Gabriella said feeling her tears roll down her face. "Didn't you?" She screamed.

"Yes, i did, and it was the biggest mistake of my life." Troy said going over to Gabriella. "I never meant to do it I swear."

Gabriella turned away from Troy for a minute to think. When she turned back around she looked pissed. "Why did you do it?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"I don't know. I was upset about Taylor and I thought that Sharpay could help. Then we had a couple of drinks and everything went black. When I woke up this morning she said that she didn't remember anything either. She guessed that Ryan spiked our drinks."

"Get out!" Gabriella said pointing to the door.

"What?" Troy said acting as if he didn't hear her.

"I said get out!" Gabriella said pulling his shirt toward the door. "I can't stand to see you right now."

"Gabriella I truly am sorry. I never meant to hurt you and if it helps I really don't care about Sharpay."

Gabriella laughed as she was crying. "You don't care about Sharpay? Then why the hell did you have to run to her?" Gabriella asked still crying.

"I don't know." Troy said honestly.

"I am your wife." She said pointing at herself. "You are supposed to be able to tell me anything. Why did you have to run off to another woman?" Gabriella couldn't stay calm any longer. She started to hysterically cry.

"Please, Gabriella stop crying." He said going over to her and hugging her.

"No!" Gabriella screamed as she pushed him away. "Don't touch me. Do you know how stupid I feel right now?"

"Gabriella..." He said in his sweet voice.

"No, don't Gabriella me! I thought you meant everything you said in those vows, but I guess I was wrong. We haven't even been married for a week and I am already failing as a wife."

"Gabriella don't blame yourself. This is all about me. I should have never went over to her house. I should have known that something would have went wrong if I went over there."

"But you did and you had sex with Sharpay."

"I know..I know..." That's all Troy could think of to say. He was at a loss for words. He looked at Gabriella who's beautiful face was now turned red. Her black hair that she had just got done was now ruined, and her make-up was running all the way down her face.

"Get out!" She said again. "I can't stand to see your cheating, lying, ass right now!"

"Gabriella I am not leaving." Troy said standing there. "I'm staying so we can work this out. I left last time, but I won't leave this time."

"I said leave!" She screamed.

"No, we are married and I'm staying. We have to work this out because we have a baby on the way."

"I can raise this baby on my own if I have to. Now get the hell out before I call the police."

"And say what my husband cheated and he won't leave? They are going to laugh in our faces and then they will leave. I'm not going anywhere.Gabriella I love you and I want this marriage to work."

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you cheated."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't talk to me." She said bitterly and walked inside of the bedroom. She slammed the bedroom door and plopped her self on the bed. She could feel the baby reacting to all the commotion around her. She rubbed her stomach and began to cry, because no matter how much she hated Troy right now she knew she still loved him.


	22. Trust

It had been two days since Gabriella had locked herself inside the bedroom. She only came out once Troy left to go to school, basketball, and work. It was five in the morning when she had to use the bathroom.

She got up quietly and tried to go to the bathroom without waking him up, but it was un-successful.

"We need to talk." Troy said stepping in front of Gabriella.

Gabriella turned on the light that was next to her. She could see that Troy was really serious about this. She had been dreading this conversation since they had there first fight. "I have to use the bathroom so I would advise you to move."

"I'm not moving until we talk about this."

"Well, I'm six about to be seven months pregnant, and I have a baby pressing against my bladder. So unless you want pee on this floor in about ten seconds..I would move if I were you?" She said with a questioning look.

Troy moved to the right clearing the path so Gabriella could use the bathroom.

When she finished she tried to go back to the bedroom, but of course Troy went in her path again. "What do you want from me?" She asked with an attitude.

"I want for you to talk to me about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. You cheated on me with Sharpay and now I'm done."

"What do you mean you are done?" Troy asked confused. Those word caught Troy off guard.

"I mean I sent a letter to Harvard yesterday and the divorce papers should be coming soon." She said deadly serious.

"What do you mean divorce papers?"

"I mean I want a divorce."

"No!" Troy shouted in anger. "There is no way in hell that I am signing divorce papers. Gabriella I love you and I want this to work."

"Well, marriage isn't supposed to only be about love. It is also supposed to be about trust, and obviously we don't have that."

"I messed up. I don't even remember what happened. You know that if I did I would have never let it go that far." Troy said kind of pleading. "I love you and I love this baby and I'm not going anywhere." Troy moved closer to Gabriella.

Gabriella quickly backed away. "I've thought all of this out. I'm going to live in an apartment near Harvard. While I'm at school I'll find a babysitter to watch the baby. You can come and visit whenever you want, and I will let her go to your house when she get's old enough."

"Gabriella, are you listening to yourself?"

"Yes, and Troy I think this is for the best. I don't want to hold you back from finding your true love just because you made a mistake and got me pregnant. You were only being nice by proposing to me."

Troy moved toward Gabriella again. He put his hand on her cheek and said softly. "That is not true."

Gabriella pushed his hand of of her face. "Then explain it to me.!" She cried. Her emotions got the best of her all of a sudden. 'I have been crying in my room for the past two days asking myself", why? That is the only possible conclusion that I could come up with."

"I would never propose to anybody just because I got them pregnant. I proposed to you because I love you. If I didn't than I wouldn't be trying this hard for this marriage to work."

"What do you mean trying hard!" She snarled angrily. "You cheated on me not even the third day we were married!"

"I know and I should have been honest about where I was going and how upset I was about Taylor, but..."

"But you weren't!" She said with mixed emotions. She was crying, but in her voice you could hear anger. "Instead you went into the arms of Sharpay!"

"Calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down. You don't tell me to do anything anymore. as far as I'm concerned you are just a sperm donor." She spat in anger.

"You don't mean that."

She was about to say of course not when a dull pain hit her lower back. She put her hand there and then a sharp pain hit her in the stomach. "Owww!" She said couching down and holding her stomach.

"Gabriella?" He said worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"I think I'm having contractions." She said when the pain went away.

"What do you mean it's way to early?" Troy said in shock.

"Don't you think I know that? Can you please move out of my way so I can get to the hospital." She said going over to the kitchen and getting the car keys.

"I'm coming with you."

She was about to protest when another pain came in her stomach. "MmmMMmmmmm..." She moaned in pain.

Troy took the keys ignoring the protest in Gabriella's eyes. "I'm taking you to the hospital weather you want me to or not." He said and ran into the room to put on some sneakers. When he came out he had another pair of Chinese slippers for Gabriella to slip on.

"Here put these on." He said handing her the slippers and holding her up by her left arm.

"I don't need your help!" Gabriella said feeling independent at the moment. She put on the slippers that Troy had handed her and took the keys out of his hand. "I'm going to drive myself to the hospital."

"Your joking, right? You can barley move once the pain hits you."

"I'll be fine." She stated. She got her coat and went over to Troy. "If you want you can come just not in the same car as me."

"Troy quickly grabbed the car keys out of Gabriella's hand. "There is no way in hell that I am letting my pregnant wife go to the hospital by herself. Especially while she is in pain."

"Ex..." She stopped in the middle of what she was saying. "Owwww..." she screamed. The pains were getting worse.

Troy helped Gabriella stand up while the pain was in progress. "That's it I'm getting you to the hospital." He demanded. He put his arm around her waist to help her stay up.

Gabriella slowly stepped back.

"What is it?" Troy asked getting irritated.

"Do you think the baby is okay?" She asked with water in her eyes. The Gabriella that was so outrageously independent a couple of minutes ago had vanished. Her whole body was now filled with worry about her babies life.

"I'm sure that everything is just fine. If you would just trust me to take care of you." He said putting his other hand out to her.

Gabriella looked at his hand than looked at him. He could see that he was really trying to prove his trust to her. She put her hand on top of his.

Troy smiled and than escorted Gabriella out the apartment and into the car. He just hoped that the baby was alright. His marriage with Gabriella was a different story.

* * *

**_Every time I put my story up it never is on the first page you usually have to look around for it and I don't know why...Well thanks to all of you that are still sticking to this story. A lot of people just stopped reviewing and I guess because it is to long._**

**_I would also like to help people with their stories, but every time I try to e-mail them it don't work? If you have an aim I'm eemah973. If u want I can IM you on what you can do to spice your story up. If not you can alway's email me I rarely go on but when I do I would be happy to help anybody who asks._**

**_Sorry this chapter was short, but I really didn't have time to update. You guys should be happy to know that next week is my last week of basketball and then we have that break. So expect me to finish this story in about 2 weeks. Than I'm thinking about a sequel. _**

**_I have the summary already for the sequel and I would tell you but it would give away some of the surprises in the end of this story. Anyway thanks again and can't wait to read your reviews! -eemah_**


	23. Happy Moments

Troy looked at Gabriella. She was lying down on the cushion where they normally do the ultrasound. The pains had stopped about five minutes ago and now they were just waiting for the doctor's okay.

Dr. Lipter came in holding her normal clipboard. He began to realize that she always carried around the same clip board with the same initials A.L on the back. He always wondered what that meant.

"You just had something called false labor. It's the body's way of preparing for the big day." She stated as she turned on the machine. "You should be fine, but just in case I want to look at the baby."

Gabriella nodded her head yes. She was grateful that the baby was alright. She turned to look at troy who was sitting next to her in a chair.

Dr. Lipter put the gel on Gabriella's stomach and turned on the machine. The baby's heart beat fluttered though the room and it sounded strong.

Troy listened to the soothing sound of his little girls heartbeat. Without thinking he took Gabriella's hand. For that moment he was just focusing on his un-born daughter and his beautiful wife.

Gabriella didn't even take her hand away. during those moments that she was in pain, and scared out of her mind she thought of the argument that they had before. The way Troy stepped up and helped her showed her that maybe she wasn't ready for a divorce.

"Your baby seems to be perfectly fine. It is rather unusual for women to start false labor this early, but everyone's body is different."

"So she is perfectly healthy?" Troy asked trying to make sure that this pregnancy would go smooth from now on.

"Yes, she is perfectly healthy. She weigh's about three to four pounds right now. Which is perfect for Gabriella only being in her seventh month. Everything is going fine."

Gabriella loved hearing those words coming out of her mouth. Her pregnancy hadn't been the best since she got hit by Antonio.

* * *

**_Bolton Apartment:_**

Gabriella walked into the apartment and took off her slippers. She was so tired that she felt like she was going to fall asleep right there. "Who would have known that a trip to the bathroom would end up like that?" Gabriella said sarcastically.

Troy chuckled at Gabriella's sad excuse for a joke. "I'm glad you and the baby are okay." He said honestly.

"Troy...I'm happy that you were there to help me, but I can't just forgive you for cheating on me." She began the conversation. She was tired of trying to avoid the conversation that they obviously needed to have.

"Why not?" Troy asked getting upset. (Manly upset. Not girly upset like he was going to cry or anything.)

"Why not?, because you cheated on me!"

"That's your only excuse!?" He asked. "Don't forget that you cheated on me with Cohen." He pointed out matter-of-factly.

Gabriella was quiet. She had forgotten about the fact that she had cheated also. "That was different." Was the only thing that she could come up with.

"How?"

"I thought you cheated on me when I cheated on you. I was trying to get back at you for hurting me."

"How do you know that me sleeping with Sharpay wasn't me trying to get back at you?" He asked finally feeling like he was getting somewhere with these arguments."

"We weren;t married when I cheated on you." Gabriella said trying so hard not to give up on her point.

Troy stood there in complete awe. "Do you hear what we are saying right now?"

"Yeah." Gabriella replied.

"We sound like complete kids. I chested on you because you cheated on me and I didn't mean to cheat..." He rambled. "We don't sound like we're married and expecting a baby."

Gabriella sat there and thought about what Troy was saying. "I guess your right." She said after thinking about it for a couple of seconds. "We do sound somewhat childish."

Troy went over to Gabriella. He put his hand on her face. "Why don't we just start over. Let's pretend that I never cheated on you and you never cheated on me."

Gabriella wanted to say yes, but it wasn't that easy. "How do I know that your not going to cheat on me again? I can't go through that pain again."

"You'll have to trust that your husband. The guy that you said you'll spend the rest of your life will stay with you and only you."

"I don't know if I can do that?"

"I know that your life has been full of disappointment, but please. Just give me another chance. I gave you another chance."

Gabriella stood there and looked him into his big beautiful blue eyes. "I'll try, but it might take me a while."

"It's alright I can wait." Troy gave his wife a kiss on the lips. The first kiss on the lips in a few days.

* * *

**_30 minutes later:_**

Gabriella turned around in bed and looked at the clock it was around two in the morning and the baby was kicking her way to much for her to get any sleep. She sat up and put the lantern on in the room.

Troy woke up with the light shining in his eye. Ever since Gabriella had gotten pregnant he really hasn't gotten more sleep. "What's the matter now?" Troy asked sitting up and putting his arm around Gabriella.

Gabriella laid her head on his chest. She was happy that things were retuning back to normal. "I can't sleep she keeps kicking me." Gabriella replied putting her hand on her stomach.

"You know we are going to have to come up with a name for our daughter. We can't keep calling her she, baby, or, it anymore."

"I've been thinking about that a lot." She said looking up at Troy for a second. His eyes were still half way asleep, but by the way he was breathing she knew he was awake. "I wanted to name her after her Spanish heritage or maybe just normal names."

"Why don't we name her after Taylor?" He asked with the sudden thought.

"No, I'm sorry, but unless she comes out looking black then I don't think so. Plus, I would get way to depressed after I say her name."

"Well what names,es do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Jade, Sophie, Alicia, or Olivia." She said to her husband. "Have you thought of any names?"

"No, I've pretty much been thinking of what life is going to be like when the baby comes." He said now fully awake. "I mean I don't mean to scare you, but once she is born we have to move so you can keep your scholarship to Harvard. I really don't know how that's going to go."

"I know and sometimes I get scared too. But then when we have nights like this where we just sit here and talk I calm down about it. I know that no matter what, together, we are going to be wonderful parents."

Troy was at ease when he heard his wife say those words. He was always unsure, ever since the day that Gabriella told him that she was late. "I'm glad that you are my wife." He said after a couple of minutes of silence.

Gabriella looked up at Troy again. "I'm glad that your my husband, and I'm working on that trusting you thing."

Troy leaned in and gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips. "That's all that I can ask for." He said after the kiss. He put his hand inside of hers.

Gabriella took her other hand and put it against her stomach. "Wow, the baby calmed down. She must know that mommy and daddy are tired." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I guess that means that we are going to have a daughter that actually listens to us."

"Maybe at first, but not when she is a teenager." Gabriella laughed. "I can't wait for her bitchy attitudes."

Troy laughed at the thought. "I can't wait for a boy to try to come near her. She won't date until she is fifty."

Gabriella laughed again and then it was quiet again. Before either of them knew it they fell asleep. With Gabriella on Troy's chest.


	24. Drama Prt 2

**__**

One Month Later: 

Troy looked at his eight months pregnant wife. "Are you sure you don't want to go to my championship game?" He was asking and begging at the same time.

Gabriella sat on the couch and turned to look back at her husband. "I'm sure. I don't want to go anywhere looking like an elephant. Especially to a game where everybody can see me."

Troy went over to the ouch and rubbed Gabriella's stomach. "You don't look like an elephant. You look like your eight months pregnant with a beautiful baby girl."

"Your just saying that because your the one that got me pregnant."

Troy kissed his wife and then walked over to the door. "I'll be back soon. Try not to have to much fun without me?"

"Trust me I'm not going to have any fun with this baby weighing me down, and I still have a whole month to go."

* * *

**_School Championship Basketball Game:_**

The guys were huddled up in a circle and there was one minute before the game actually started. "We don't have one of our star players." Frankie one of the starting forward's said nervously.

Troy looked around to see who wasn't here. "Where's Chad?" He asked out loud.

The coach came inside the huddle. "Unfortunately Chad is unable to play with us anymore. He failed the drug test that we had last week." Jack told the boys the bad news.

Troy stood there in shock. Chad's doing drugs? He asked himself.

"But we don't have time to worry about him." Jack shrugged it off. "For all of you seniors this is going to be a big game for you. There are a lot of scouts out there waiting to see what you guys can do."

Troy shook the thought of Chad doing drugs out of his mind. He needed to focus on the game. This would be his last time ever on the court as an East High Wildcat.

"I want you guys to go out there and give it your all. If we win we are the State Championships for the seventh consecutive time in a row."

"And if we loose?" One of the guys said.

"There ain't no such thing as loosing in the Wildcats vocabulary." Coach Jake replied.

The shot clock buzzed indicating for the Wildcats to sit down and begin there starting line up.

They all sat down and the five men that were starting took off there practice jerseys.

"Hello, and welcome to the State Championship. Today our East High Wildcats are versing their rivals the West High Bobcats." The announcer said as the crowd settled down. "And now for our starting line ups.

"For the West High Bobcats we have: Senior: Bobby Sims as point guard, Senior: Steven Code as guard, Junior Fred Cuppins as guard, Senior: Johnny Davis as forward, and Sophomore: Lamont Jefferson as forward."

After they announced the starting line up for the guests the lights went out, the music began to play, and the crowd went wild. They put a spot light out at the center of the floor.

"And now for our East High Wildcats!" The announcer shouted in excitement over the crowd. "As a guard we have: Senior Mark Letterson, as guard we have freshmen: Garry Louis, As forward we have Senior: Franklin aka Frankie Andrews, also as forward we have Sophomore: Larry Thomas." The announcer paused and the crowd began to go wild.

"And know for the point guard. His last game as an East High Wildcat. He's been on Varsity since eight grade. The one, the only Senior: Troy Bolton!"

Troy ran out there with a smile on. He heard the crowd screaming his name. He could feel the energy from the crowd. As he went and shook the opposing teams hands, and looked them into the eyes. He could see that they were intimidated by him. As he went over to his team he knew that they had this game in the bag.

He stood there as the announcer said the pledge of allegiance and all he could think about was his wife back at home.

* * *

**_Bolton Apartment:_**

Gabby was sitting at her house when she heard the phone ring. She really didn't want to get up, but she had a feeling that whomever was calling was important.

It took her five rings on the phone to get up off of the couch. She was getting so tried of being pregnant. Her feet were swollen, and her back always hurt.

"Hello?" She answered when she finally got to the phone.

"Gabriella?" A whispering voice asked on the other line.

"Yes, that's me. Who is this?" She asked the person on the other line.

"It's your mother." She replied happily.

"Mommy? Your alive?" She asked surprised.

"Well, yes, but not for long." She replied sadly.

"What?"

"Gabriella, they found me."

"Who?"

"The cops and they sentenced me to death. And before I went I wanted to hear your voice."

Gabriella could feel a big lump form in her throat. "Why, because you killed Antonio?"

"Gabriella, I never told you this, but the reason we were rich was because of some of the things I did. Before you were born and I met your dad I lived a hard life."

"Mom, what are you talking about? You told me that we were rich because you were educated and..."

"Please, just let me finish. Your grandmother was always drunk and I never knew who my father was. We lived in a neighborhood where the only way to survive was selling drugs. I got caught up in that, but I was smart. I invested the money in some banks and I used it very well. I went to college off of that money and started a family." She stated as fast as she could. She only had a couple of minutes to talk.

"You told me my grandparents were dead. You told me that they were rich and got into a plane crash when you were eighteen, and you got their money because you were their only child."

"I lied, and I am so sorry for that. For all that I put you through. When I met your father I changed. We had you and then when he died I just lost it, and I'm sorry." She began to cry. "I'm sorry that I put you through all of this, and lied. I should have told you all of this, but I wasn't sure you could take it."

"So why now?" Gabriella screamed dramatically in the phone. "Why would you tell me this now?"

"Because tomorrow at 5:00 I'm dieing. They found out about everything that I had done back then as well. The judge and jury weren't really that pleased with everything that they heard about me."

"Mom, why?" She cried. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Gabriella, I did all of this for you. I did it to protect you, and one day I hope you can forgive me."

"I have one question."

"What is it?"

"All those times we moved when I was younger. Was it because of your job or was it because you were hiding from the police?"

"I was hiding. I never really did have a set job. I just always used all the money I got back then."

"Mom..." Gabriella cried.

"I have to go. This is my last time ever speaking to you. I love you, and I want you to tell my grand baby that I love it too."

"Mom..." She cried again. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Bye, Gabriella. I love you."

"Mom..."

* * *

**_Game:_**

There was fifty seconds left on the clock. West High Bobcats were up by four. It was Wildcats ball. The crowd was screaming "Go Wildcats!"

Larry passed th ball in to Troy. Troy dribbled up to the half court line when the defense began to trap him. He passed the ball to Mark who held the ball for a couple of seconds to decide what he was going to do with it.

The defense shifted over to go trap Mark which left the whole other side open. Troy ran to the left side and waved his hand for the ball. Mark made a great over the head pass to Troy. Troy stepped to the ball and shot it in one of the Bobcats face.

The crowd went wild as the shot sunk in. "There is a great three point play by the East High Wildcats!" The announcer screams in excitement.

The score was now 53 for the Wildcats, and 54 for the Bobcats. It was now Bobcats ball.

Troy went up to play full court defense. He had Bobby Sims who was also rated as he was. He kept his eye on the ball and waited for Bobby to mess up, but he didn't.

Before he knew it Bobby had pushed him all the way to half court. There was 15 seconds left on the clock. Bobby passed it to Steve Code. Steve shot the three pointer, and he...

missed!

Frankie caught the rebound with 10 seconds left to go in the game. He passed it to Troy who went speeding down the court. He looked in front and there was Frankie wide open for the lay-up.

Troy passed it and Frankie went up for the lay-up, but got blocked with 3 seconds left to go. Troy got Frankie's block and went up for the lay-up.

He was hit and fouled with .2 seconds left to go in the game. He had missed the lay-up which would have made them win the game, but he had two fouls shots.

The crowd went wild in excitement. "Troy...Troy..Troy" They chanted.

Troy went to the foul line and looked at the hoop. He took deep breathes before the ref. gave him the ball. The sweat was running down his head. He took another deep breath and then shot the ball.

In!

He smiled. Now the score was 54 to 54. All Troy had to do was make his second free through and then the Wildcats won. If not there was always overtime.

Troy got the ball from the ref. and looked at the hoop again. He took a couple of deep breathes and then shot again...

In!

The crowd began to scream happily. The Bobcats took the ball out quickly and gave it to Bobby. Bobby tried for the full court shot, but it was unsuccessful.

All the fans came down on the court and hugged all the team members.

Sharpay went over to Troy and whispered in his ear "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**_Bolton Apartment:_**

Gabriella went into the bedroom and began to pack. She needed to do something to get her mother off of her mind. The weird part of the matter was that she hadn't even cried, yet.

The truth was Gabriella knew that her mother wasn't always that trustworthy. So why should this be any different? Her mother was also never in her life. The only good memories she had of her mother was when she was a child.

So living without her mother wasn't going to be that hard. She knew she could do it. Plus in about three months her, Troy, and the baby would be moving to Boston anyway.

She was no where near ready to move so this gave her time to pack everything. She was packing her shoes when she felt a very warm feeling go through her body.

She held her stomach and went into the bathroom. She put down her pants and an unusual amount of blood was on her panties. "Oh My God." She said out loud to herself.

* * *

**_Back At The Game:_**

Troy was just coming out of the locker-room when he met face to face with Sharpay. "What do you want?" He asked trying to walk past her.

"You heard me. I told you that I'm pregnant. You can't just walk away from me." She said annoyingly.

Troy kept walking. "Yes, I can because I have to get home to my wife."

"Troy!" She screamed.

He turned around and looked at her. He could tell that she wasn't lying because she had been crying. Her make-up was running down her face.

"I'm scared." She cried. "I have no idea what to do."

Troy went over to Sharpay and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Listen, I will be here for whatever you decide." He said looking at her. "But, I'm not in love with you, and just because you are having my baby doesn't mean I have to be in love with you. I will be here for this baby, but us as a couple is never going to happen."

"Why?"

Troy took his hand off of Sharpay's face. "Because I love Gabriella with all of my heart, and I'm going to love this baby if you decide to have it."

Sharpay started to cry even more. "I want to be Gabriella. I want you to be married to you." She cried.

"But your not, and I'm not in love with you. I will pay child support. And the baby can come over and visit whenever he or she likes. It could meet it's older sister."

Sharpay looked at Troy confused. "How do you know that I'm not lying?"

"Because Sharpay I have known you for a while and you never cry. Not even when your grandma died in fifth grade. When I saw your make up running I knew that you weren't lying."

"Troy, I'm sorry." She stated sadly.

"For what?"

"I was so mad when you told me that you married Gabriella. SO to ruin your marriage I drugged you."

* * *

**_Back At The Apartment:_**

Sharp pains began to hit Gabriella in the stomach. "Ow!" She cried in pain. She tried to get to the phone, but the pain hit. She fell on the cold floor.

"Somebody help!" She screamed.

"Please!"

* * *

**_Back At The School:_**

"You, what?" He asked as if he didn't hear her.

"I drugged you so you would sleep with me, and Gabriella would break-up with you."

"How could you do something like that, after I trusted you?"

Sharpay began to cry even more. "My plan back fired. I never meant to get pregnant. That was not my way of trying to get you back."

"You know what Sharpay don't even talk to me."

"But what about the baby?"

"Listen, I don't want to ever see you or that baby near me, ever." He screamed out of rage. "If you ever come anywhere near my family I will call the cops and I will sue your ass for drugging me."

Sharpay began top cry even harder. Her face was turning red. "I know that I was wrong, but don't blame this on the baby."

"As far as I'm concerned your not even alive anymore." He said coldly and walked away from Sharpay.

"Troy..." Sharpay screamed. "I'm sorry!" She screamed even harder. She was so devastated that she began to cry even more. She slowly made her way down on the floor as she cried.

* * *

**_Back At The Apartment:_**

Gabriella was on the floor out. She was out of conscious.

Troy walked in with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell his wife about the game. "Gabriella, we won!" He said as he walked in.

As soon as he walked in he saw her on the floor. "Gabriella?" He said running over to her. As he looked at her pale face he saw all the blood that was coming out of her.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella came back and looked at Troy. "Troy? The baby.." She cried.

"Your going to be fine, and this baby is going to be fine." He said lifting her up from off of the floor.

As soon as Gabriella was in Troy's arm she went back to being un-conscious.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked worried. He put her in his arms and then carried her outside. "Don't worry you'll be fine." He told her and put her inside the car.


	25. The Birth

Troy was in the waiting room waiting to hear about his daughter and wife. He wanted to cry so badly, but something inside of him wouldn't let him. 

"Mr. Bolton?" Dr. Lipter came in.

Troy got off of the chair and went over to the doctor. "How are they?" He asked ready for the inevitable.

"Well, the hit that Gabriella experienced early on in the pregnancy has come back to haunt us. It turns out it tore the womb from the uterus. So we will have to do an emergency C-Section to save the baby's life."

"But it's to early."

"Well, not that early. It's the only way we know that the baby will survive. If we keep it inside of Gabriella any longer it might not have a chance."

Troy nodded his head in understanding. "What are the risks?"

"Well, there are always risks when you go into surgery, but everything should go fine."

"Can I come in?"

"I think it would be best if you didn't." Dr. Lipter said trying to sooth him.

"So what am I supposed to do just sit here?" He asked mad.

"Well, if you want what's best for the baby you will. You can call your parents and everything. The surgery should only take about a half and hour. Gabriella will be drugged so she won't feel a thing until she wakes up."

Troy nodded his head. That's all he could do. If he knew how he would perform the surgery for her. Just to make sure everything went fine, but he couldn't. He felt so helpless and he hated the feeling.

* * *

_**In The Operating Room:**_

Dr. Lipter had the mask on her face and looked at the machine. It was the heart beat of Gabriella. She put her hand inside of Gabriella's cut open stomach and took the baby girl out.

"Here she is." She said as she handed the baby to on of the nurses.

The nurse quickly took the baby and suctioned out her mouth. She did this so that the fluids would come out and she would breathe.

Another nurse came with an incubator that you put baby chicks in. The other nurse took the baby girl and put her in. She hooked a machine to the baby so it could breathe.

Dr. Lipter was now trying to close Gabriella back up. But then all of a sudden the machine began to beep uncontrollably. All if a sudden the one beep began on the machine.

"What happened?" One of the nurses asked that was a Sergeant.

"I don't know. She began to bleed a lot." Dr. Lipter said getting tissue and trying to compress the bleeding.

"Here let me take over." Another doctor who said moving Dr. Lipter out the way.

* * *

_**15 Minutes Inside Of the Waiting Room:**_

"Don't worry sun. I'm sure they'll be alright." Jack Bolton told his son as he patted him on the back.

Mrs. Bolton was sitting down sobbing. Mr. Bolton had tried earlier to make his wife calm down, but it didn't work. He saw how tense his son was so decided to try to see what was up with him.

"Thanks Dad. For everything." He said turning around and smiling at his dad.

Dr. Lipter rushed in the waiting room and went right to Troy. She took off her mask. "You have a beautiful baby girl." She announced happily.

Troy's inside began to calm down, and he could actually feel a little happy. "How's Gabriella?"

"Well, she began to bleed uncontrollably after the baby was born. But another Doctor made her stable and she is now in recovery. She should wake up in about three hours. She will be a little sore, but she is fine."

Troy smiled again. "Can I see my daughter?"

"Now, I must warn you she is a little small. She is what we call a premature baby. That means that she is underweight, and her skin is very translucent. She can't breath on her own, yet. We have a machine that helps her. She also can't eat on her own. So we also have a machine for that."

"Will she ever be able to eat or breathe on her own?" Troy asked concerned.

"Well, that's up to the baby. Most premature babies learn to eat and breathe on their own after about a month. They usually grow up to be normal kids."

"What about the others?" He asked trying to hear the whole side of the story. He knew that doctors always gave the happy stories and never the whole story.

"The others are special cases. They do die, because they are so extremely under-weight. They are the baby's that are one pound to a couple of ounces. Some other cases are where they don't learn how to eat or breath on their own. Then we have to cut the machines off."

"How much does my baby weigh?"

"She is about three pounds. Which isn't bad at all. The normal baby weighs 5 to 8 pounds."

Troy nodded his head. "Alright, I'm ready to go see her."

Dr. Lipter nodded her head. "Follow me." She said walking toward the room where they kept the premature baby's.

Troy did as he was told. He was actually pretty excited to see his daughter for the first time.

"Here she is." Dr. Lipter said as she pointed to a tiny baby inside of an incubator.

Troy went over to the incubator and looked at his daughter. She was really little. He guessed that she could fit in his hand. "Why are those things over her eyes, is she blind?" He asked looking at the white, tape over her eyes."

"No, that's just to make sure that the radiation doesn't hit her eyes and make her blind." Dr. Lipter laughed because it was the total opposite of what he had said.

Troy thought that she was beautiful even if she was small, pale, and had all types of machines hooked up to her.

"You can hold her hand." Dr. Lipter said looking at Troy. "There is a little slot and all you have to do is pull it." She told him as she did it. She opened the incubator up from the side and told him to stick his hand inside.

Troy did as he was told and held his little girls hand. Her whole hand couldn't even fully fit around his pinkie finger.

"Alright, sorry but we have to fill the machine for her first dinner." She told him. "You can go to room 356 to go and see Gabriella."

Troy nodded and left the room.

* * *

_**4 Hour's Later In The Recovery Room:**_

Troy was in a chair lying near Gabriella. He had fallen in and out of sleep for the past four hours. He was scared that he wouldn't be up when Gabriella woke up.

His parents had seen their grand-daughter after she finished eating her first meal. They couldn't believe how small she was, and his mom couldn't stop crying.

"Mmmmm..." Troy heard a sound come from Gabriella. She began to move around a lot in the bed.

He went over to her and took her hand into his, and watched as his wife woke-up.

She moaned in pain and then opened her eyes. "How is she?" She asked softly.

Troy could tell that Gabriella was in an enormous amount of pain. "She's fine. She is really small, and she really can't do anything on her own yet. They have her on machines."

"Do you think she's going to make it?" Gabriella asked with a tear running down her face.

"I know she's going to make it. The doctors said this happens a lot, and she should be her regular weight in about a month." He paused and then looked at Gabriella. "How are you feeling?"

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Well, every time I breathe or talk it hurts. But other then that I'm doing pretty well."

Dr. Lipter came in with a smile on her face. "I see our little patient has waken up?"

Troy nodded his head for Gabriella. "She seems to be in a lot of pain, is that normal?"

"Yes, it's really normal. Actually when you have a C-section people think it's less painful then a regular vaginal. Actually after you give birth with a vaginal the pain is pretty much over. With C-Sections afterward you are in a lot of pain. It should settle down in about a couple of weeks."

"Can I see her?" Gabriella asked opening her eyes a little.

"I don't want you to get up so we will wheel her next to your bed." Dr. Lipter stated to Gabriella. "But after she leaves I want you to get some rest."

Gabriella nodded her head in understanding.

After she left Troy looked at his wife. "You know we still need to give her a name."

"What's today's date?" She asked ignoring her husband's earlier statement.

"It's May 4, 2008." He answered. Not realizing that he had not even dared to ask the date of his daughter's birth.

Gabriella smiled. She knew that Troy was so worried about the health of her and the baby he wouldn't even remember the date.

"Here she is." Dr. Lipter said as she rolled the incubator that had their daughter inside of it.

Gabriella opened her eyes all the way to see her daughter. Even if she was small, she still was the prettiest sight in the world d to her. "Can I hold her?" She asked still in a lot of pain.

"I wouldn't advise it. I mean your still in a lot of pain, and she can't be taken out of that incubator. "

Gabriella nodded her head in disappointment. She just stared at the little girl. She couldn't believe that she was a mom. That was somebody that was going to depend on her 24-7.

"What about her name?" Troy asked walking over to the other side of the room and looking at her daughter as well.

"I always liked the name Abigail." Gabriella stated.

"I like that name to, but everybody has that name."

Gabriella nodded her head. It was the truth. She wanted her daughter to have a different name.

"How about Wabasha? That's a name that nobody has."

Gabriella looked at her husband as if he were crazy. "I want her to have a unique name, but not a name that everybody can make fun of."

Troy laughed at the expression on his wife's face. "Alright, then what about Jane?"

"No, I like that as a middle name though. However I do like the name Alicia."

"I like that name as well, and it isn't a name that everybody has." Troy agreed.

"Then meet. Alicia Jane Bolton. She was born May 4, 2008." Gabriella said with a smile as she looked at Alicia.

"Alicia Jane Bolton it is." Troy stated out loud.

* * *

**_I hope you guys like the chapter. I am sad to say that this is going to be one of the last chapters. Next chapter will be the final chapter of High School Drama. There will be a sequel that I want you guys to look out for._**

**_It will be about Troy and Gabriella's life after they move away to Boston. How will they deal with moving? Being parents to Alicia? And being students? You'll have to wait to see..._**

**_Anyway thanks for all the reviews!!!_**


	26. Graduation and New Beginning

**_June 24. 2008:_**

Troy set the car seat in the back of the car. He watched as the nurse pushed his wife and daughter in the wheel chair. It had been a long journey to get to this point. He had spent many hours after school at the hospital making sure that Alicia would turn out okay.

"Are you ready to take your daughter home?" The nurse asked as she stopped the wheel chair in front of the car.

Gabriella stood up and Troy opened the back of the car. Gabriella placed Alicia in the car seat and made sure that it was buckled up just right.

Alicia was now a month a twenty days old. She weighed eight pounds which was still kind of small, but she could now eat and breathe on her own. She began to get features. Like her little bit of hair on the top of her head. This was the same color as Troy's. Though she had her moms brown eyes. Which she had just opened ten days ago.

After Gabriella checked twice to make sure that the car seat was going to stay she went in the front of the car.

Troy watched as Gabriella climbed into the 2004 used Camry he had just brought. It was a more stable car then his old one, and he knew that he would have to drive it to Boston tomorrow afternoon.

"I can't believe we can finally take her home." Gabriella said in excitement. She couldn't wait to have alone time with her daughter. In the hospital she always had nurses and doctors hovering over her. This also scared her, because if she did something wrong then she wouldn't have any nurses and doctors to calm Alicia down.

"I know. And I can't believe that I'm finally graduating today." Troy said also excited about that.

Gabriella looked out the window as the car began to move. After about two minutes worth of driving she turned around and looked at her husband. "Do you think that we are doing the right thing?"

"About what?" Troy asked confused.

"We are doing a lot in couple of days. I mean tonight we are graduating, we still have to talk to Sharpay, and then tomorrow we are moving. I still haven't even picked out my classes, and you don't know what college you're going to, we need to find jobs, and we still need a babysitter for Alicia while we live in Boston." Gabriella said in one breathe.

Troy looked at his wife and then put one of his hands on his wife's hand. The other was sternly on the steering wheel. "Don't worry. We can talk to Sharpay at the graduation today." Troy told Gabriella about Sharpay about a month ago. Surprisingly Gabriella took it well. She knew that Troy loved her, and she found out that Sharpay drugged him, and she wasn't going to blame that on the baby. "The college semester doesn't start until August so you have plenty of time to find what courses you're going to take, and I have plenty of time to find a college."

"Troy what if I was wrong? What if we need your parents there to help with Alicia. I mean they have been doing so well with her and I don't think I feel comfortable with a complete stranger watching her."

"Maybe somehow we can fit our schedule so that we don't need a babysitter, or we will only need one for a few hours. If you want we can do a whole background search on the person we let baby sit her."

Gabriella began to calm down. "I sure hope your right."

"Gabriella this is your dream college. Remember?"

Gabriella nodded her head. She had always wanted this. Ever since she was little she always wanted to go to Harvard and become a teacher. Now that she is so close to it, why was she so scared?

"It does help that we have such a good daughter. I mean look at her. She is sleeping as we speak." Troy stated looking at his back mirror. He knew better than to turn around to look at her. A car might come out of nowhere.

Gabriella looked back at her daughter who was sound asleep. That's all she basically did. The only time that she cried was when she was hungry, thirsty, or if she made an accident. Other then that she would just sit there and look around.

"I'm so glad you're my husband."

Troy smiled. He was so happy to hear his wife say that. Now if only he could hear his daughter says that to him one day.

* * *

**_Graduation Parking Lot:_**

Troy and Gabriella pulled up to their high school. This would be the last time that they would be in there as actual students. Gabriella got out and went to the back to get Alicia.

While Troy tried to figure out why his robe felt so breezy.

"Oh, look at you guys." Mrs. Bolton came over and gave her son and daughter-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

Troy went over to his wife and put his arm around her. While she was holding Alicia.

"Picture!" Mrs. Bolton said as she took out her camera and took a picture of the beautiful moment she saw in front of her.

After the picture Gabriella gave Alicia to her grandmother so she could see her parents graduate. She turned to her husband and immediately began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked kinking his brown eyebrow.

"Troy do you have any clothes under that robe?" She said still laughing. Her face had literally turned red by now.

"Where supposed to wear regular clothes underneath here? No wonder I felt so breezy!" He said looking at his legs.

Gabriella gave her a kiss on the lips. "Oh my god, I love you." She said and looked at his pale, white, hairy legs. Troy Jack Bolton was very cute with his blue eyes, and brunette hair, but his legs were not his best feature. Gabriella went into the back of the car and got out a suitcase. She took out a pair of Levi jeans. "You're lucky that I packed ahead of time." She told him as she threw him the pair of jeans.

Troy grabbed the jeans and then went over to his wife and returned the kiss she gave him. "What would I do with out you?"

"You would be walking up on stage almost naked." Gabriella laughed at him.

Troy hit her on her ass and then ran inside of the school building to get changed inside of the bathroom.

Gabriella couldn't believe how good her life turned out. She was married to a guy that cared about her and could make her laugh. She had a beautiful baby girl that was good. She had gotten a full scholarship to the school of her dreams. However she couldn't help but feel sad that her mom missed out. She missed out on seeing her grand-daughter, she missed out on watching her daughter graduate, and she missed out on her daughter going to Harvard.

"Hey." A weak voice said behind her.

She turned around to find Sharpay standing there in her robe. "I was going to look for you after graduation." She tried to restrain her anger from coming out.

"You were?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that no matter how much of a bitch you are." She paused to calm down before she continued. "I still want this kid to be inside of Troy's life."

Sharpay didn't know what to say back. She stood there for a while until she finally said something. "I haven't even decided what I'm going to do yet."

"Well, if you do decide to keep it. Troy will be inside of the baby's life. I can't stop him from wanting to see his child, and I guess that would mean that Alicia would have a half sibling, and I want her to know them."

"Why are you being so nice?" Sharpay asked suspiciously. "I mean I drugged your husband so he could sleep with me, and you would break up with him."

"Listen you fake ass, Barbie looking wanna be. If you would have gotten to know me before you decided that you hated me. You would have known that I am a nice person. The real thing that's keeping me from kicking your ass is that I already won."

"Won, what? We didn't fight." She stated the obvious.

"I have Troy, and in such a desperate attempt to break us up it back fired on you. At least when I found out that I was pregnant it might have been hard for him at first, but he came around to the idea of having a baby with me. Even if you have this baby you are not going to get Troy. So I already won, and I won so much more than the thrill of making you bleed." She replied.

Sharpay was speechless yet again. She never knew that Gabriella had that in her. The girl who used to walk the halls without even saying a word. She looked different. As if she had grown since the last time that he saw her. Not physically, but mentally. After looking at her she just walked away, defeated.

Troy walked out while Sharpay was walking in. He looked at her and then was about to stop her when she stopped by herself. He saw the tears that were in her eyes.

"I'm not keeping this baby." She said with the her ego crushed from Gabriella. "I'm having an abortion." She said and walked away from him.

Troy was confused by that whole moment. He hadn't spoken to Sharpay since that afternoon after the game. He walked outside to still find Gabriella out in the parking lot.

"Are you alright you looked a little stressed." He said hugging his wife from behind.

"I'm fine. I just had a talk with Sharpay."

"So did I, she told me that she was getting an abortion. She looked pretty shaken up. What did you say to her?" He asked putting his chin on her shoulder.

"We just had a nice woman to woman chat." She said kissing her husbands cheek.

Troy took his chin off her shoulder after the kiss and then took her hand. "Are you ready to graduate Ms. Valedictorian?"

Gabriella laughed at her husband. "Why yes I am."

Troy and Gabriella walked in hand and hand.

* * *

**_Graduation:_**

Troy had to let go of Gabriella because she had to give her valedictorian speech. He watched from behind the curtain as the principal and superintendent spoke about the graduating class. He was waiting for Gabriella's part when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, man what's up?" Chad asked putting out his hand for a five.

"Not much; I just got married, cheated, got Sharpay pregnant, and had a baby with Gabriella." He said as if it was something that happened on a regular basis.

"I know. I talk to your dad and he told me. How are Alicia and Gabriella?"

"They are both fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm not doing so well. I just can't get this thing off of my mind." He was referring back to Taylor's death. Nobody knew that he was the one that caused it still. All the guilt built up inside him and he eventually turned to drugs.

"I know loosing Taylor must have been hard. I mean I couldn't imagine what I'd do if Gabriella died. I would probably kill myself."

Chad had thought about doing that. Actually he had that rope around his neck about five times. It would be attached to the chimney on top of his roof, and he would contemplate on jumping off of the roof and hanging himself. Something inside of him wouldn't let him do it. "Yeah, but I found my way out."

"By doing what?"

"I changed my life around. I go to church every night. I'm thinking about becoming a priest. I asked god to restore me and he did. I am now a godly man."

"That's so good." Troy said giving him another high five.

"I can't believe you're a dad." He stated after the high five. "And a husband, and you're moving!" He said happily.

"I still can't either. I'm going to miss you, and I'm sure Alicia is going to miss her god-father."

"What?" Chad said looking at his friend like he was crazy.

"Gabriella and I wanted to ask you together, but after this we have to go to dinner with my parents. Then we have to finish packing and then we are gone tomorrow."

"I would love to be Alicia's godfather."

Gabriella got up to finally do her Valedictorian speech.

Troy looked at Chad and told him that he needed to listen to this.

Chad agreed and then went to go find his place in line.

**_Gabriella's Speech:_**

"And now I would like to introduce the Valedictorian of the class of 2008, Gabriella Montez." The Superintendent announced to the crowd.

Gabriella walked up to the pedestal and looked out at the crowd. She saw many parents in the crowd. She watched as Mrs. Bolton stood up and started screaming for her. Mr. Bolton was holding Alicia, but he stood up as well and tried to clap as best he could.

"I would like to correct the Superintendent. My name is Gabriella Montez Bolton." She stated to the crowd.

She saw all the parents as they clapped for her. She looked in the section where all the M parents stood. There was a seat missing and she knew that was supposed to be reserved for her mother. She still couldn't believe that her mother was dead.

"I have been through a lot in my past eighteen years of living. I have lost both parents, and a best friend in the course of one lifetime. However I always kept my mind on the prize, and now I have been accepted to Harvard University on a full scholarship." The crowd began to clap once more. "I have to say that out of all the schools that I have been to East High was the one with the most fun memory's, as well as the saddest. So as we embark on our new lives. I want the class of 2008 to never forget the fun times that they have had here. Whether it was your first love, your first crush, or your first time learning how to drive. Thank You." She said her speech quickly and ended.

The crowd clapped once more for her and she went to the back of the stage. She lined up with the M's because that is what they had her as. She really liked the her speech. She only had a week to do it, and she wrote it while she was in the hospital.

Troy went up to his wife and gave her a hug. "You did wonderful honey." He whispered in her ear.

Gabriella nodded her thanks and then began to walk to where the M's are when Sharpay stopped her.

"Listen. I didn't appreciate that bitchy attitude you got with me outside." She waved a finger in her face. "I don't know who you thought you were, but I'm about to put a stop to that."

"A stop to what?" Gabriella asked as she slapped Sharpay's finger out of her face. "I have never been scared of you. I'm just tired of you. I should have put you down the moment that I met you, but I didn't I let you rock."

Sharpay still couldn't believe that was sweet Gabriella. "Maybe you do not understand me. I think you should stop before you make me mad."

"Why are you wasting your time arguing with me?"

"Because I am Sharpay Evans!" She screamed. "I always get what I want." She whinnied.

"In your little world your daddy can buy you everything that you want, but he can't buy love. You have to get that yourself by being nice to people. I bet that if you had treated me with respect the moment that I walked into this school, then things would have been different. But instead you chose to try to bring me down!"

Sharpay looked at her with disgust. "You know I think that I am going to keep this baby. Just so I can stay close to Troy." She smiled evilly and walked away from Gabriella.

"That fake nose job, Barbie wanna be, bitch." She said under her breath.

* * *

**_Graduation Troy:_**

Troy waited for the Principal to say his name.

"Troy Bolton!" The principal said into the microphone.

Troy walked on stage and got the diploma from the superintendent. Then he went over to the principal and shook his hand. "Good job with basketball." He said as he shook Troy's hand.

"Thank You!" He nodded and smiled as he said it because he knew that his mother was either video taping, or taking a picture of every moment that he was on stage. He quickly moved to the back and he was on the same line as he was before.

**_Graduation Gabriella:_**

Gabriella smiled at the thought of finally having her diploma in her hand. She had technically graduated a few months before, but her and the principal both decided that she should graduate with her class. She was also aloud to go to senior prom, but she was to busy in the hospital recovering from her C-Section to go.

"Gabriella Montez!" The principal stated in the microphone.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her former last name. Her new name was Gabriella Bolton. As she walked on stage she could hear the Bolton's cheering and taking pictures. She was so glad that they were there to support her.

She took the diploma from the superintendent and went over to the Principal to shake his hand.

"Congratulations on Harvard." The principal whispered as he shook her hand.

"Thank You!" Gabriella said as she walked to the back of the stage.

**_Both Graduate:_**

"Introducing the East High Class of 2008!" The principal screamed into the microphome.

All the students screamed in excitment as they thorugh their hats up in the air. Troy took his arm and wrapped it around his wife and gave her a short, sweet, kiss on the lips.

Kelsey and Ryan went over to Gabriella and Troy while they were holding hands? "Are you two going to the party afterward?" Kelsey screamed over all the comotion.

Troy and Gabriella looked at eachother. "No, I think we are just going to have dinner with my parents!" He screamed back to them.

"Are you two dating?" Gabriella asked still atached to her husband.

Kelsey looked at Ryan and they both began to smile. "Yes!" He said happily.

After they left Gabriella and Troy began to laugh. "I thought he was gay?" She told him in his ear.

"I thought so too, but maybe he is just a little girly?" Troy replied back to his wife.

Mrs. Bolton ran over to her son and gave him a hud and a kiss on the cheek. "You did it baby!" She said after she got off of him. "You got your diploma." Then she gave her daughter-in-law a hug. "And you Ms. Valedictorian, I am so proud of you."

"Thank you!" Gabriella said to her mother-in-law. She really felt like she was part of the family know, and she really needed that.

Mr. Bolton came up holding Alicia. "Are guys ready to go to dinner?" He asked.

"Yes" Troy said as he went to his father and took Alicia from him. He hadn't had much time to hold his daughter since she got out of the hospital, and with Gabriella hogging her.

* * *

**_The Next Day:_**

Gabriella re-checked the car seat that Alicia was in. She was always worried about being in a car ever since Taylor died. She definaltley didn't play when her daughter was in that car.

Troy came running in with the baby bag. He put it in the back with his daughter.

"She should fall asleep by the time we get on the highway. She didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Gabriella told her husband.

Troy nooded his head in understandment and then closed the door in the back. Then he looked at his wife who was looking at the house that they used to live in. He went over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I can't believe that we are leaving." She said looking up at the apartment that was on top of the house. "Did you tell your aunt good-bye and thank you for letting us stay here."

"Yeah, she sobbed and kissed Alicia uncontrollably." He replied.

"This is where you proposed, and we started our family." Gabriella said putting her head on Troy's chest. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Alicia wouldn't go to sleep because she wasn't familiar with the place. She was so used to th hospital.

"I know, but if we don't leave soon we are going to be in for a lot of traffic." He told his wife.

Gabriella kissed her husband on the lips and then entered the passengers seat to the car.

Troy watched as his wife went into the car and then looked back at the house. There were a lot of good memories, and bad memories in that house. He stared at it for a few more minutes.

"Are you coming?" Gabriella screamed out of the window.

Troy glanced at the house once more and then ran to the opposite side of the car. He entered the drivers seat and turned on the music. "When You Look Me In The Eyes..." By the Jonas Brothers came on. He turned it up and hit the gas.

Gabriella looked back at the house until she couldn't see it any longer. Then she looked at her daughter who was sound asleep in her car seat. Then she listened to the song that was on and fell asleep.

Troy looked at his two favorite ladies who were fast asleep. He could tell that Alicia was going to be just like her mother.

* * *

**_Look out for my sequel. I don't know what the name is going to be, but it the summary will say Sequel to High School Drama so you guys should know. _**

**_-END_**


End file.
